Tu me désire,Je te déteste,Nous nous aimons
by Hachiko-Livi
Summary: Hermione a perdu sa mère apres une attaque de mangemorts,Son père a décidé de refaire sa vie avec une femme qu'hermione déteste,et de plus elle se retrouve avec Son meilleur ennemi pour la durée de trois semaines!Changement de Rating
1. Chapter 1

★ **T**u **m**e **d**ésires, **j**e **t**e **d**éteste, **n**ous **n**ous **a**imons..**** ★

**Hermione Granger s'observa dans la glace, une dernière fois avant de descendre…**

**Elle portait un pantalon blanc légèrement délavé, un tee-shirt noir (où il était annoté 100 Moi)et avait mis ses légers talons noirs…Elle avait pris le soin d'attacher ses longs cheveux bruns avec un chignon…**

**« Ca devrait aller, et puis, de toute façon, je n'ai plus le temps de me changer »se dit t'elle en se regardant de haut en bas…**

**« Mione ! Ma chérie descend. Tu as de la visite !**

**-J'arrive tout de suite »**

**A ce moment précis,les yeux de la jeune fille se posèrent sur un cadre doré accroché en haut de son chevet :c'était une photographie de sa mère…Il y avait très peu de ressemblances entre elle et Hermione,sa mère avait toujours eu des yeux d'un bleu océan,et qui d'après ses souvenirs,avaient la faculté de changer de couleur en fonction du temps ;elles avaient cependant les mêmes cheveux châtains,aussi indomptables…Cette pensée fit légèrement sourire Hermione avant de la faire fondre en larmes…Cette femme,qu'elle avait tant aimée, l'avait laissé….**

**Elle était décédée, 8 mois plus tôt lors d'une attaque de mangemorts…**

**Hermione sécha rapidement ses larmes et descendit le grand escalier de bois qui menait au salon…Elle devait se montrer forte, surtout aujourd'hui, c'était son anniversaire, elle pensa alors que sa mère n'aurait certainement pas voulu la voir pleurer…pas aujourd'hui…**

**Elle n'avait pas reçu de carte, n'y rien d'autre d'ailleurs de la part de Harry et Ron …ce qui la rendait d'ailleurs assez colérique et triste…**

**Elle n'eue pas le temps de s'attarder a cette pensée que son père l'accueillit a bras ouverts**

**« -Joyeux Anniversaire a ma Superbe princesse de 17 ans !**

**-Merci papa mais je n'ai plus l'age que tu m'appelle Princesse !**

**-Pourquoi donc ? Ce n'est pas parce que tu es désormais majeure chez les sorciers que tu n'es plus ma petite princesse !**

**-(…) Moi aussi je t'aime beaucoup ! »**

**C'est vrai, elle était à présent majeure chez les sorciers….Et puis ça lui donnait plus de liberté…**

**Son père, quand a lui, était un grand homme d'un blond ancré, et avait de merveilleux yeux chocolat, qu'il avait d'ailleurs légué à sa fille….**

**Lui, qui était du genre stricte et droit, avait ces derniers temps tout abandonner pour pouvoir rester auprès d'Hermione, surtout depuis la mort de sa femme….**

**Il reprit soudain la parole :**

**« Hermy tu te souviens sûrement d'Alicia ?**

**-Et comment !Comment oublier une telle…**

**-Une telle quoi Hermione ? Elle ne t'a rien fait et fait tout pour te paraître agréable !**

**-Quoi ? Ca ne va pas recommencer ! Cette femme ne me plait pas du tout !Elle passe son temps a se comparer a Maman et…**

**-Hermione, elle vient dîner ici demain soir…**

**-Et alors ?**

**-Je veux que tu dînes avec nous !**

**-Je ne peux déjà pas la supporter en photo !**

**-Hermione je te prie de faire un effort…juste demain**

**-Oui mais certainement pas pour elle…**

**Alicia, cette jeune femme, totalement hypocrite, tournait autour du père à Hermione depuis la mort d'Elisabeth… (Mère de hermy (-))**

**Depuis, Alicia tissait sa toile, jour après jour, elle faisait tout pour le séduire et, au grand désespoir d'Hermione, ça avait plutôt l'air de marcher….**

**Mais comment pouvait t'elle faire ? Alicia était le cliché parfait de la personne facile à croire…**

**Après tout, elle était d'un roux pur, avait de magnifiques yeux vert pomme et était plutot du genre bien faite….Par contre, au niveau hypocrisie et sournoiserie, elle battait tous les records (-)**

…**Et ne perdait jamais de vue son centre d'intérêt !**

**Tout ceci exaspérait profondément Hermione,et c'est sans doute dans ces moments la,qu'elle regrettait de ne pas avoir le « filling de cassage de Malefoy ».**

**Cette femme que son père essayait délibérément de mettre dans sa vie,rendait Hermione malade t furieuse….**

**Elle se rappela alors soudain que quelqu'un l'attendait et que c'était pour cela qu'elle était descendue…**

**Elle se dirigea vers la porte de chêne et lorsqu'elle ouvrit elle tomba nez a nez avec….**

**-DUMBLEDORE ! **


	2. Chapter 2

★ **T**u **m**e **d**ésires, **j**e **t**e **d**éteste, **n**ous **n**ous **a**imons..**** ★

**Chapitre 2 : De nouvelles en nouvelles**

**Hermione n'en croyait pas ses yeux, elle resta abasourdie pendant un bon moment jusqu'à ce que le directeur reprenne la parole…**

**-« Hermione, le temps n'est pas encore aux explications, mais me permets-tu d'entrer ?**

**-Bien sur,...Mais, Puis je quand même vous poser une question ?**

**-Oui, Bien sur**

**-Quelqu'un, a part moi bien sur, sait il que vous êtes… en vie ?**

**-Je m'y attendais bien, a cette question, surtout de la part de la plus brillante de mes élèves… (Hermione rougit légèrement a cette remarque)**

**Eh bien, si tu pensais a Harry,je ne l'ai pas encore prévenu…T'a-t-il écrit récemment ?**

**-Euh…Non…Ron non plus d'ailleurs…**

**-J'en suis la raison tu aurais pu t'en douter….(Il sortit a ce moment de sa poche un paquet de lettres et deux cadeaux…)**

**-Quoi ?...J'avoue ne pas vraiment comprendre la….**

**Elle prit tout de même les paquets et fit entrer Dumbledore dans le salon…**

**Elle ouvrit en premier la lettre de Harry .Elle était écrite sur du parchemin ave cette écriture qu'Hermione connaissait tant…Elle se remémora pendant quelques instants ses années passée a Poudlard avec ses deux amis…**

**Elle lut ensuite la lettre de Harry…**

**« Ma très chère Mione,**

**Si tu savais comme tu me manques…Ici la routine commence à me lasser…**

**Je ne peux pas voler sur mon balai alors que tu connais l'importance que j'y accorde…**

**Les Dursley sont aussi ennuyant que d'habitude…Si tu savais comme je m'en veux …Tu vas sans doute trouver ça stupide mais tous ceux a qui je tiens finissent par mourir par ma faute…J'ai peur pour toi et Ron, je ne supporterais pas de vous perdre…comme j'ai perdu mes parents, Sirius, Cédric, et Dumbledore…**

**Je t'adore Hermione, je te souhaite un superbe anniversaire **

**PS : J'espère que mon cadeau te plait j'ai eu un mal fou a la trouver…**

**HARRY **

**Elle ouvrit alors le paquet qui contenait le cadeau de Harry et y trouva une superbe robe noire, légèrement décolletée, une pure merveille….**

**Ron, quand a lui, lui avait envoyé une lettre en lui proposant de venir au Terrier et lui avait envoyé un petit ours en peluche (version moldue)**

**Hermione avait finalement retrouvé le sourire …finalement quelque soit la situation, elle n 'était jamais seule…**

**Cette simple pensée lui avait redonné le sourire… Ce que le directeur ne manqua pas de remarquer…**

**« Une lettre d'une personne a qui l'on tient vraiment est toujours d'un précieux réconfort…surtout pour un anniversaire…n'est ce pas Miss Granger ? (Il lui fit un petit clin d'oeil)**

**-Euh oui si vous le dites… (Elle se sentit rougir)**

**-Mademoiselle Granger, Je suis essentiellement venu vous voir pour vous proposer de participer à un programme pour la fin des vacances…Il s'agit essentiellement d'un échange, certains de vos correspondants,en fait,une personne,venue d'une autre maison,de Poudlard ou d'une autre école de sorcellerie…**

**-Attendez je crois avoir compris…**

**J'accueille mon correspondant pendant environ les 3 dernières semaines de vacances…c'est ça ?**

**-Oui, c'est exactement ça…Alors Etes vous intéressée ?**

**-Je voudrais avoir plus de renseignements…**

**-De quels types ?**

**-Suis-je la seule a qui vous proposé cette offre ?**

**-Non, tous les élèves sont concernés…**

**-Dans ce cas je n'y vois pas d'inconvénients…Papa, qu'en dis tu ?**

**-Ca me vas de toute façon je ne suis plus en congé a partir de demain soir…**

**-Oh, je vois…Dit Hermione, visiblement déçue…**

**Ca allait recommencer, son père essayerait de travailler comme un fou, simplement pour essayer d'oublier le reste,d'oublier la mort de sa femme…Le vide et le manque que cela avait créer…**

**Mais Hermione brûlait d'envie de poser sa question à Dumbledore…**

**Voyant que ce dernier semblait attendre, elle se décida…**

**-Mr,…Vous ne m'avez toujours pas expliquer…Au sujet de votre…décès…**

**-Je m'y attendais,Vois tu Hermione,Je ne suis pas directeur de Poudlard pour rien,et Je ne suis pas non plus aveugle,quand Harry a commencé a me parler de Drago MaleFoy(Hermione fit une légère grimace)…j'ai bien compris que quelque chose n'allait pas…J'ai donc décidé de mener ma petite enquête…et j'en ai conclu que je devais « me faire oublier pendant quelques temps… »…J'ai donc…**

**-Mis en scène votre propre mort…Mais Harry dans tout ça ?**

**-Exactement Miss Granger, Votre Tact m'impressionnera toujours…**

**Pour en revenir a Harry…je l'ai immobilisé pour qu »il témoigne… !Comprenez moi, il fallait absolument que chacun d'entre vous puisse y croire…**

**-Et Malefoy ? Et Rogue ?**

**-Rogue est un espion qui fraude dans le camp des mangemorts et qui est réellement du bon coté, il faisait partie intégrante de ma stratégie…**

**Et pour Drago, voyons Miss Granger,il a votre age et s'est rangé du coté du mal simplement a cause de l'influence de son père…Savez vous au moins pourquoi il est a Serpentard ?**

**-Tout simplement parce que c'est une fouine arrogante, qui ne pense qu'a lui et a ses besoins vitaux !**

**-Non miss Granger, je sais la haine que vous lui porter…Mais Mr Drago et Mr Harry se ressemblent …Harry est a Gryffondor simplement parce qu'il l'a demandé…**

**-Et quel est le lien avec MaleFoy ?**

**-C'est exactement la même chose …C'est lui qui a demandé au choipeau d'être a Serpentard…et il a ensuite su s'y imposer…par son intelligence…**

**-Malefoy ? Intelligent? J'espère que vous plaisantez ?**

**-Non, Miss Granger je suis très sérieux, répondit Albus d'une voix calme…**

**Hermione ne sut trop que répondre…**

**Ca en faisait beaucoup trop en une seule matinée…Harry, Ron, Dumbledore, sa mère,son père, Alicia…Tout se mélangeait dans son esprit…**

**C'est a ce moment que Dumbledore reprit la parole…**

**-Bien Miss Granger je me vois obliger de vous laisser…je repasserais dans la soirée ou demain pour vous amener votre correspondant…Je vous souhaite un joyeux anniversaire et je vous remercie…**

**-Me remercier de quoi ?**

**-De participer a cet échange version Inter-poudlard…C'est un projet qui me tenait beaucoup a cœur…**

**-Mais c'est normal ! Je pense que ce sera très enrichissant..Pour tous…**

**-Je l'espère aussi…Sur ce…Au revoir…**

**-Merci pour tout…Au revoir…**

**Et Dumbledore transplanta…**

**Hermione tourna brusquement les yeux vers sa montre…Oh non :**

**Il était déjà 14h00 !Elle avait décidée d'aller au cinéma avec des amis, histoire de se changer les idées…Ils avaient prévu de voir « Da Vinci Code » (eh oui en plus c vrai il es sorti aujourd'hui !-) Un film très a la mode ces derniers temps chez les moldus…**

**Elle demanda rapidement à son père de la déposer et le prévint par la même occasion qu'elle rentrerait seule…**

**Elle comptait bien profiter de sa journée d'anniversaire …**


	3. Chapter 3

★ **T**u **m**e **d**ésires, **j**e **t**e **d**éteste, **n**ous **n**ous **a**imons.. ★

**Chapitre 3 : Comment aurais-je pus t'oublier ?**

**Harry avait du refuser le fameux projet Inter-poudlard ;les Dursley,qui supportaient déjà mal un sorcier,auraient eu du mal a en supporter un 2ème de plus chez eux…**

**Ron et les Weasley s'occupaient déjà bien assez et le mariage de Fleur et Bill n'arrangeait guère les choses….**

**Du reste, ils avaient tous deux appris le retour de Dumbledore par Hermione, qui s'était empressée de leur faire savoir, en les remerciant par la même occasion pour leurs cadeaux…Elle avait par contre omis de parler de Drago…euh...Malefoy …**

**Lorsque Hermione poussa la porte de chez elle, il était 20h40, elle avait passé superbe après midi et avait réussi à s'ôter du stress et de l'angoisse de sa matinée…**

**Elle avait a peine posé sa veste que son père sortit à une vitesse phénoménale de la cuisine…**

**-« Hermione, peut tu aller ouvrir s'il te plait ? Tante Léna t'a envoyé ton cadeau par la poste Moldue !**

**-Heu, oui…**

**Et elle reçut de la même manière, une dizaine de cadeaux si bien que à 22h00,elle se retrouvait avec deux bracelets,dix colliers,et 3 tenues de soirées,et pleins d'autres présents…Elle devait ensuite aller se changer pour accueillir « ses » invités…**

**Elle enfila une robe Prada rose, légèrement ouverte sur le dos, et qui mettait en valeur son léger bronzage…**

**Puis vers 22h30, ses fameux invités arrivèrent…La foule était essentiellement constituée d'amis moldus de Hermione….Elle ne les voyait que très rarement, ce qui était plutôt dur pour elle…**

**Mais ce qu »il l'était encore plus, c'était de devoir leur mentir sur Poudlard, elle n'allait tout de même pas essayer de leur faire croire que c'était une école de magie…Ils ne l'auraient jamais crue…Tant de fois elle aurait voulu tout leur raconter, leur montrer, partager avec eux toutes ces expériences…Mais elle ne le pouvait pas…**

**Alors elle mentait…Et chaque mensonge pesait de plus ne plus lourd dans son cœur d'adolescente…Elle avait également remarqué Alicia dans la foule des invités…Sans doute son père lui avait 'il dit de venir…Mais Mione ignora complètement cette dernière…**

**Bien plus tard vers minuit, Une fois que la moitié de ses amis étaient souls, ils décidèrent de rentrer et Hermione put enfin tout nettoyer à l'aide d'un sort…**

**Elle n'avait par contre aucune nouvelle de Dumbledore…Ni de son fameux correspondant, ou correspondante, qui sait ? (-)**

**Elle y avait légèrement réfléchie et de toute façons, tant qu'elle ne se retrouvait pas avec un Serpentard, tout irait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes….**

**Enfin vers 1h30 du matin, alors qu'elle était a moitié entrain de s'endormir sur le salon, elle reçut une lettre du directeur lui annonçant que son correspondant (ce serait donc un mec) arriverait le lendemain vers 14h00 et qu'il le déposerait pour finir de tout mettre au point…**

**Elle put donc enfin monter se coucher…**

**Sa chambre était rouge et blanche, elle avait un grand lit a baldaquin, et une énorme bibliothèque…Elle possédait également une baie vitrée avec un petit balcon, lieu ou elle adorait se prélasser quand il faisait beau….**

**Il ne lui fallu pas plus de cinq minutes pour s'endormir...**

**Le lendemain matin, ce fut un timide rayon de soleil qui la réveilla…**

**Elle ouvrit ses grands yeux chocolat, se tourna légèrement vers sa montre et vit qu'il était….10h00 !Oh non il ne lui restait plus que 4 h00 et elle devait complètement nettoyer et aménager la chambre d'ami ! Cette chambre était d'ailleurs située juste ne face de celle d'Hermione…**

**Elle se leva d'un bond et partit prendre une bonne douche ; une demi-heure plus tard, elle était enfin prête…**

**Elle avait enfilé un jean et un tee-shirt a teintes rosées et avait laissé ses cheveux retombés en cascade sur ses épaules…Il fallait a présent qu'elle s'occupe de la déco de la chambre de son correspondant…Elle avait toujours aimé le Violet et le jaune (non ça ne vous rappelle personne !)Mais étant donné qu'elle ne connaissait pas la Maison de son correspondant, elle opta pour des teintes de vert avec une touche de noir et argent…**

**La pièce était plutôt éclairée et rappelait étrangement la chambre d'Hermione…Elle disposait d'un grand lit a baldaquin, une grande armoire, une étagère et un bureau, sans oublier un placard ou ranger les ustensiles de magie… **

**Son père était parti, comme d'habitude, au travail. Il lui avait promis ce matin de rentrer tôt mais elle savait bien qu'il s'agissait la de promesses en l'air …Il était a présent 13h30 et Hermione avait tout rangé et elle était plutôt fière d'elle…La chambre d'ami était vraiment superbe…**

**Elle s'installa devant la télévision…quand soudain lui revint en mémoire le fait qu'Alicia serait ici ce soir…Cette pensée eu au moins le dont de lui remettre le coup de cafard dont elle avait été victime la veille…Sa mère…Elle n'avait rien pu faire…Ils s'en sont pris a elle, alors qu'elle ne connaissait rien a la magie…Elle était une moldue…**

**Hermione sentit une larme lui couler le long de la joue…C'en était trop, elle ne supporterait pas cette femme pendant toute une soirée…**

**Elle fut soudain coupée de ses pensées par la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée…**

**Son Correspondant...Et Dumbledore…**

**Hermione essuya sa larme aussi vite qu'elle le put et alla ouvrir la porte…**

**Elle tourna la clé et lorsque la porte fut ouverte…Elle resta bouche bée devant le personnage se trouvant en face d'elle…Son correspondant n'était autre que…**

**-« MALEFOY ! »**


	4. Chapter 4

Avant de commencer ce chapitre je tiens a remercier ceux qui le laissent des comms et des reviews, ça me fait drôlement plaisir…En espérant que la fic vous plait toujours !

Je voulais vous poser une question, vous aimez la déco autour de la fic(pour le blog…) ? Ou alors serait ce mieux en simple ? En gras ?

★ **T**u **m**e **d**ésires, **j**e **t**e **d**éteste, **n**ous **n**ous **a**imons..**** ★

**Chapitre 4 : Première Altercation**

**Flash Back :**

**Drago MalFoy, dans son magnifique Manoir, pourtant sombre et austère, faisait les 100 pas…**

**Il avait reçu, quelques heures plus tôt, une lettre du professeur Dumbledore, qu'il savait en vie depuis un bon bout de temps…**

**Ce dernier lui proposait une expérience du nom d'Inter Poudlard, dans laquelle il était censé passé la fin de ces vacances chez un Correspondant…**

**L'idée le tentait bien, mais que ferait t'il si il se retrouvait chez Potty, Weasmoche, ou encore pire Pansy !**

**Il ne lui restait plus que deux heures pour tout boucler…Apres tout ça le changerait des couloirs froids du manoir, de ses elfes qui lui obéissaient au doigt et a l'œil,et des responsabilités qu'il avait au manoir…Il avait grand besoin de changer d'air…Alors finalement il accepta sur un coup de tête et fit faire ses valises….**

**Fin du Flash Back :**

**-« Granger ! »**

**Ils n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux…Drago MalFoy, condamné a passer le reste de ses vacances avec sa pire ennemie !...Ils restaient la, plantés, comme si la terre venait de s'arrêter de tourner !**

**Drago fut le premier à réagir…**

**-« Dis moi Granger, tu veux que je te remette dans ton bocal !**

**-MaleFoy !**

**-« Stop !s'écria Dumbledore…N'oubliez pas que vous étiez tous deux consentants a ce projet !**

**-Mais, Professeur, Vous ne m'aviez pas dit que je pourrais avoir Malfoy comme correspondant !**

**-Idem pour moi, si j'aurais su je ne serais pas venu !s'écria Drago **

**-Le fait est que ce n'est pas moi qui ai choisit…dit Dumbledore d'une voix calme**

**-Et maintenant ?demanda Hermione**

**-Maintenant Mr MaleFoy va séjourner chez Miss Granger, jusqu'à la fin des vacances, comme c'était prévu à la base !**

**-Quoi ? Moi chez Granger !**

**-Mais étant donné vos relations légèrement tendues, je me vois dans l'obligation de vous demander de ne pas vous entretuer !**

**-…**

**-bien, Miss Granger, je vous avait dit que je passais simplement pour vous déposer votre correspondant…**

**Je vais devoir vous laisser…Bon courage…**

**-Professeur…Je…**

**Mais Dumbledore avait déjà tranplané …**

**Hermione se retrouvait donc seule avec Son Pire ennemi…Et ce pour une durée de trois semaines…Ils n'allaient tout de même pas s'entretuer…Mais de la a se supporter…Il ne fallait tout de même pas exagérer…Et qu'allaient en penser Harry et Ron ?**

**Drago la sortit brusquement de ses pensées…**

**-« Bon Granger,puisque je suis condamné a passer Mes vacances avec une Sale Sang de Bourbe dans ton genre,je voudrais bien que tu montes mes valises jusqu'à ma chambre… »**

**Hermione lui administra une baffe Magistrale…**

**-« que ce soit bien clair, Ne m'appelle plus jamais Sang de bourbe ou je n'hésiterais pas a t'envoyer Valser ! Je n'en ai rien à faire de ta figure d'ange qui ne reflète en aucun cas ta véritable personnalité ! Et de deux, je ne suis pas Un Elfe de Maison !donc tes valises tu vas les monter tout seul ! Tu es assez musclé pour ça puisque tu ne te gènes pas pour exposer tes muscles au monde entier au quidditch !**

**Drago était resté estomaqué…comment Miss Première de la Classe pouvait t'elle être aussi….normale au fond ? (Ben alors ? déçus ? mais non il ne faut pas, oubliez pas ils sont toujours ennemis a la base !)**

**-Heu…Oui…Mais il va tout de même falloir que tu montres ou es ma chambre !**

**-Oui, bien sur, suis moi…Dit Hermione d'une toute petite voix…**

**Elle n'en revenait pas elle même,elle s'était pourtant promis de ne pas s'emporter…mais la il l'avait bien trop cherchée…Au moins ça le calmera pour deux ou trois heures…**

**Les trois prochaines semaines allaient s'annoncer dures…**

**Hermione conduisit donc Drago jusqu'à la chambre d'ami…Elle se souvint a ce moment la que cette dernière était située juste en face de sa propre chambre a elle…**

**-Voila, dit t'elle d'une voix qu'elle essayait de rendre autoritaire…**

**-Wahoo, euh je veux dire que c'est pas mal pour une chambre de Mol.(elle lui lança a ce moment le regard le plus noir possible)..Du…Mais dis moi Granger, tu savais déjà que c'était moi ton correspondant ?**

**-Non, sinon j'aurais refuser…Mais pourquoi cette question ?**

**-Ben ma chambre est aux couleurs de Serpentard,alors…**

**-Non,J'ai choisi ces couleurs au hasard…Mais bon au moins tu te sentiras dans ton élément…**

**-Ouais,si on veut**

**-Bon je vais te laisser t'installer…A tout a l'heure**

**-Ok**

**Et elle sortit de la chambre…**

**Elle poussa la porte de la sienne et s'allongea sur son lit…**

**Il ne manquait plus que ça…Un MALFOY Chez des moldus et de plus chez Granger !**

**Elle sombra peu a peu dans un léger sommeil…**

Alors la suite ou pas la suite ?


	5. Chapter 5

★ **T**u **m**e **d**ésires, **j**e **t**e **d**éteste, **n**ous **n**ous **a**imons..**** ★

Chapitre 5 :Un soirée mémorable Drago,qui avait fini de ranger ses affaires depuis une bonne demi-heure,regardait le paysage par la fenêtre…c'était bien différent du manoir,pensa t'il… 

Il commençait a s'ennuyer et décida d'aller demander a Granger ce que faisaient les Moldus dans ce cas la…

Il l'avait vu sortir de la chambre pour aller dans la pièce d'en face.. Il frappa donc a la porte…Mais Rien…Personne ne vint lui ouvrir…

« -Je suis au moins poli mais puisque qu'elle refuse d'ouvrir… »

Il ouvrit donc doucement la porte et fut plutôt surpris de trouver Hermione endormie.. Sa Chambre était plutôt jolie mais ne reflétait pas le luxe du Manoir…Un bon coup de Balai sur le balcon n'aurait pas fait de mal non plus…

Qu'était t'il censé faire ?La réveiller ?…Non elle lui en voudrait certainement…Il resta donc près d'elle t en profita pour visiter la chambre de la rouge et or…

**Ses Yeux se posèrent sur le cadre contenant la photo de la mère d' Hermione …Qui pouvait bien être cette femme ?Sans doute une parente proche d'Hermione…mais…**

**Il se dit qu »il lui posera la question a son réveil…**

**Il la regarda alors dormir…Le temps lui semblait long….Elle était…comme a son habitude…Au détail près qu'elle n'était pas en robe de sorcière…Mais bon tant qu'elle était endormie…Elle ne s'énerverait pas contre lui,au moins…Il se décida a la réveillée...Il s'ennuyait et ne comptait pas passer ses vacances a la regarder dormir !**

**-« Granger !**

**-Quoi ?(elle s'éveille doucement)**

**-Tu dormais !**

**-Qu'es ce que tu fais la Malefoy ?**

**-Je suis entré et tu dormais !**

**-Je suppose qu'on en t'a jamais dit qu'on frappait avant d'entrer dans la chambre de quelqu'un !**

**-Je viens de te dire que j'ai frappée et que tu dormais !**

**-Ah…Désolé…Coup de barre…Alors qu'es ce que tu voulais au juste ?**

**-….Je m'ennuie…**

**Hermione éclata alors de rire…Drago Malefoy qui venait la voir tout simplement parce qu'il s'ennuyait !**

**-Bon écoute viens avec moi,je vais voir si il n'y a rien a faire…**

**-Ben j'te suis….**

**Elle descendit alors les marches,suivit par son ennemi de toujours et alla directement au salon…Il y avait un mot posé sur la table…**

**« Ma petite Mione,**

**N'oublie pas Que Alicia vient dîner ici ce soir… »**

**Drago s'était penché pour pouvoir lire le message…**

**« -Mione ?C'est Space comme surnom !**

**-Je crois bien que je préfère ça a Princesse !**

**-Quoi ?Quel est le crétin qui t'appelle comme ça ?Ton Petit Krum ?**

**-Mon père…**

**-Ah…je vois…(ben ça alors…Self control La petite Mione !pensa Drago)**

**Granger,c'est qui Alicia ?Une sang de bourbe comme toi ?**

**-C'est une longue histoire…**

**(bon sang il commence a m'échauffer les nerfs !pensa Hermione )**

**-Vas y raconte…ça sera toujours plus intéressant que la Vie de Pansy….**

(Et puis au moins je pourrais t'emmerder avec une chose de plus…s'exclama t'il intérieurement)

**-…ok ben voilà…**

**Et elle lui fit le récit de tout ce qui se passait,la mort de sa mère,l'attaque des mangemorts,le changement d'attitude de son père,et enfin Alicia,sa future belle mère...Elle dut même plutôt surprise par l'attention que lui portait son pire ennemi...**

**-Quoi ?Ben…j'suis…enfin toutes mes condoléances pour ta mère…Et pour Cette Alicia…Pourquoi tu ne l'envois pas balader ?**

**-Parce que…je n'ai pas ça en moi Malefoy !**

**-Pourtant avec moi tu y arrive bien !**

**-Je serais a Serpentard si j'avais ça en moi !**

**-Je dois prendre ça comme un compliment ou comme une insulte !**

**-Prends le comme tu veux Malefoy !C'est le cadet de mes soucis !**

**-Bref…Tout ça pour dire que cette Alicia vient dîner ici ce soir…**

**-Oui…pour mon plus grand Malheur…**

**-Et ? qu'est ce que tu comptes faire ?**

**-…**

**-D'accord je vois…Bon ben on va s'occuper d'elle alors !**

**-On ?**

**-Ben oui,Serpentard et Gryffondor…ça devrait pouvoir marcher…et ça devrait pouvoir se faire…enfin juste pour une soirée…parce que c'est quand même mon honneur qui est en jeu !**

**-Heu…je n'y vois pas d'inconvénients…Alors c'est d'accord !**

**Bon eh bien monte te changer il faut que on prépare le dîner !**

**-Attends une seconde,je ne sais pas cuisiner !**

**-Tu improviseras !**

**-Très drôle Granger ! »**

**Hermione n'en croyait pas ses yeux….Elle venait d'avoir une discussion a peu près civilisée avec Malefoy,enfin, a peu près…**

**Elle monta dan sa chambre et enfila une jupe blanche a fleurs et un débardeur blanc en V. Elle attacha ses cheveux en un chignon et laissa quelques mèches retombées sur son visage…**

**Elle sortit alors de sa chambre…et du attendre encore 15 minutes pour que Malefoy se décide enfin a sortir …**

**Il Portait un tee-shirt blanc et un jean,une tenue toute simple…**

**« -J'arrive pas a croire qu'il t'ait fallu ½ heure pour ça !s'exclama Hermione**

**-Ca ?Dois je en conclure que je ne te plais pas ?**

**-Très drôle MALEFOY !**

**-Tu verras bien,ça peut paraître simple mais toutes les filles se retourneront sur mon passage !**

**-Mais bien sur ! »**

**Le plus écoeurant fut de voir que Malefoy avait bel et bien raison,toutes les filles,sans exception,se retournaient sur son passage…c'est drole de voir a quel point il attirait l'attention !**

**Hermione en tout cas,n'en revenait pas !**

**« -Alors Granger,Tu vois bien que je suis irrésistible !**

**-Porte des lunettes Malefoy,tu n'es pas le centre du monde !**

**-Serais tu jalouse Miss Granger !**

**-Jalouse de quoi ?**

**-Hermyyy !**

**Oh non,c'était Mélodie,une grande blonde aux yeux bleus qui collait Hermione depuis la première année de maternelle…**

**-Malefoy…essaya de dire Hermione tout bas…**

**-Hermyyy !Comment ça va ?**

**-Bien,je vais…très bien…et toi ?**

**-Oui ça va…dis moi,c'es ton petit ami ?Il est beau !**

**-Heu…Il présente bien oui mais…**

**-Petite veinarde !A croire que tu profites de ta jeunesse !Je suis désolée mais je vais devoir te laisser ,j'ai un rendez vous !**

**-A+ Mélo mais Malefoy n'est pas… »**

**Oh non !Comment pouvait t'on réussir a l'imaginer avec Malefoy ?Il était certes très beau et elle n'allait pas le nier mais…tout de meme !**

**Drago,qui avait bien sur suivit toute la scène…se tordait de rire…**

**« - Non !Granger,t'a entendu ça ?**

**-Entendue quoi Malefoy ?Ton rire de fouine ?**

**-Arrête de m'appeler comme ça ou…**

**-Ou quoi ?Tu vas appeler Papa Mangemort ?**

**-Je recommencerais a t'appeler par ton fameux surnom ,Ma Mudblood…**

**-Malefoy !**

**-Bon Ok je disais que ta copine a cru que on « tait ensemble !**

**Tu vois bien que je fais de l'effet !**

**-(…)Motive toi on ne va tout de même pas hiberner ici !**

**-Granger,ne parle plus jamais de mon père…**

**-Pourquoi donc ?Tu crois que j'ai peur ?**

**-Non,mais tu devrais…**

**Ils rentrèrent tous deux chez Hermione vers 17h30.Ils avaient choisi de faire un repas plutôt simple…Drago avait légèrement forcé Hermione a tout lui raconter au sujet d'Alicia,ce qu'elle avait d'ailleurs fait avec une pointe de desoptimisme…**

**Finalement la préparation n'avait pas été si dure que ça,si on omet a fois ou Drago a voulu mettre la salade dans le four(-)**

**Enfin,vers 20h00,tout était fin prêt…Drago faisait les 100 pas devant la cheminée tandis que Hermione somnolait dans le salon..Il prit quelque peu soudainement la parole…**

**« -Granger**

**-Qu'est ce qu'il y a Malefoy ?**

**-T'es nerveuse ?**

**-Oui,mais pourquoi cette question ?**

**-Tu compte faire quoi ? pour la casser ?**

**-Qui ça ?**

**-Ta future belle mère !**

**-Ne l'appelle pas comme ça !Elle ne sera jamais ma belle mère !**

**-Qui te dit qu'on te demanderas ton avis ?**

**La au moins,il marquait un point…Son père se passerait sans doute de son avis…Non…c'était impossible…Quand même…Elle fut brusquement sortie de ses pensées par le bruit de la serrure…**

**Son père entra,avec Alicia…Cette dernière portait une très belle robe noire qui contrastait avec sa peau…**

**-« Oh Bonjour Hermione !Comment vas tu?dit Alicia d'une voix faussement amicale**

**-Ca allait très bien jusqu'à maintenant mais je sens que ça se dégrade !**

**-Tu es superbe ma Mione !**

**-Pas la peine de vous étouffer de familiarités…dit Drago d'une voix étrangement calme**

**-Tiens,mais qui est donc ce jeune homme ?**

**-Drago Malefoy,enchanté…**

**-Oh mais dit moi Hermione,je ne savais pas que tu avais un petit ami ?**

**-Vous divaguez,Malefoy n'est pas mon…**

**-Je suis son correspondant…**

**-Oh je vois**

**La soirée commença donc de manière assez tendue…Drago jouait parfaitement son rôle…Alicia était de plus en plus mal a l'aise…**

**La père d'Hermione quand a lui trouvait toutes ces altercations très drôles…Le coup de maître de Drago arriva en plein milieu du repas…**

**-« Alors dites moi,j'ai appris que vous vous intéressiez aux enfants ?dit t'il d'une manière totalement innocente**

**-Oui,j'adore les enfants !J'ai fait mes études sur la psychologie des enfants et je rêverais d'en avoir…**

**Elle posa alors délibérément sa main sur celle du père d'Hermione…ce qui rendit Hermione totalement écarlate…ce détail n'échappa d'ailleurs pas a Drago…**

**-Préférez vous la théorie d'Albus ou celle de Voldemort ?**

**-Heu…celle d'Albus…cette théorie est tellement plus proche des enfants…elle est bien plus adaptée de nos jours…**

**-Je vois que vous vous y connaissez…Par contre Albus n'a jamais écrit de théorie sur les enfants…C'est a croire que vous devriez réviser vos classiques…**

**Cette dernière réplique eut le don de finir d'achever le moral d'Alicia et de remonter en flèche celui d'Hermione…**

**Vers 0h00,Alicia fut raccompagnée par le père d'Hermione…En attendant Hermione et Drago finissaient de ranger…Hermione cherchait d'ailleurs comment expliquer ce qu'elle ressentait…depuis maintenant cinq bonnes minutes…Elle se lança enfin…**

**-« Malefoy…**

**-Oui Granger….**

**-Je tenais a te dire….Merci….**

**-Pourquoi donc ?**

**-Pour avoir pourri la soirée d'Alicia…t'es vraiment pas Serpentard pour rien !**

**Ils eurent alors un fou rire qui dura au moins 5 bonnes minutes…Puis vers minuit et demi,il montèrent se coucher,totalement exténués…**

**Voilà maintenant deux heures qu'Hermione faisait les 100 pas dans sa chambre...Il y avait bien trop de choses qui se bousculaient dans sa tête…**

**Drago Malefoy,cet espèce de blond totalement prétentieux,orgueilleux et fier,l'avait pourtant aider…certes a sa manière de Serpentard,mais tout de même,il lui semblait,si…humain, et normal après tout…Et puis il y avait quelque chose dans son regard…de si…Intense….**

**Oh non ma petite Mione tu divagues complètement !pensa t'elle**

**De son coté,dans la chambre juste en face de celle de la rouge et or, Drago Malefoy était allongé sur son lit mais ne parvenait pas a fermer l'œil…**

**Il avait changé vis a vis de cette sang de bourbe et cela le gênait beaucoup…**

**Il avait été bien trop gentil !Il fallait que cette situation change…Ou alors…Qu'il s'amuse un peu plus…après tout il n'avait strictement rien a perdre…**

**Et puis,jouer avec les sentiments d'une fille pareille devrait être très facile…**

**Drago réfléchit alors pendant plus d'une heure et demie et décida de mettre son plan a exécution des le lendemain matin…**

**Non !Ne me tuez pas !lol**

Oui je suis désolée !J'ai mis un temps pas possible a mettre la suite !mais je vais me rattraper !Les cours sont bientôt finis mais voilà je sohaite un bon courage a tous ceux qui passent le Brevet ou le Bac….

**Alors ce chapitre vous plait ?Moi perso j'ladore !**


	6. Chapter 6

Merci encore pour tous vos comms et vos reviews ça fait super plaisir que ça vous plaise !Voilà étant donné que je suis maintenant en vacances,je publierais plus vite !en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise !

★ **T**u **m**e **d**ésires, **j**e **t**e **d**éteste, **n**ous **n**ous **a**imons..**** ★

**Chapitre 6 :Mariage !**

Le lendemain matin,lorsque Drago ouvrit les yeux,il était déjà 10h00…Il avait passé une nuit horrible et plutôt mouvementée,surtout au niveau de ses cauchemars,qui se faisaient de plus en plus réels,de plus en plus….épouvantables….Drago descendit doucement les marches qui menaient au salon lorsqu'il aperçu Granger,qui avait l'air réveillée depuis longtemps…. 

Il du bien admettre qu'elle avait bien changée…ou alors qu'il ne l'avait jamais regardée comme il la voyait ces derniers temps….D'ailleurs lui aussi avait bien changé…

**Puis ,il se rappela soudainement son « plan » de la veille…Il s'avança d'un pas nonchalant vers elle…Elle était plongée dans un livre sur les elfes…**

**-« Bonjour Miss Granger**

**-Oh Malefoy,je ne t'avais pas entendu…(elle était légèrement surprise)**

**Bien dormi ?**

**-Non,pas trop(voyant l'incompréhension d'Hermione)ne t'en fais pas…ce n'est pas de ta faute ni celle de ta boule de poils…**

**-Arrête !Laisse Pattenrond en dehors de ça !**

**-Très bien….Heu Granger,j'ai pensé que ce serait plus simple de s'appeler par nos prénoms…T'en penses quoi ?**

**-Je…(elle rougit légèrement)…Bien sur….Drago**

**-C'est drôle j'ai pas l'habitude de t'entendre dire mon prénom….**

**-C'est bien toi qui l'a voulu si je ne m'abuse !**

**-Oui eh bien disons que je finirais par m'y faire…Hermione…**

**-Au fait tu as reçu une pile pas possible de courrier !**

**-Ah bon ? de qui ?**

**-Bonne question…elles sont toutes sur la table**

**Hermione le regarda s'éloigner…Elle le trouvait tellement différent…Au bout de 10 minutes elle le rejoignit dans la cuisine…Il lisait une lettre,écrite sur du papier typiquement Moldu….**

**-Depuis quand est ce que le Grand Malefoy(il lui lance un regard des plus noir possibles),désolé Drago depuis quand est ce que tu reçois du courrier Moldu ?**

**-Ce n'est pas a moi….c'est une lettre pour toi…**

**-Quoi !Donne moi ça !tout de suite !dray !(elle lui prend la lettre)**

**Depuis quand est ce tu fouilles dans les lettres des autres…**

**-Depuis qu'on est toujours ennemis…**

**-(…)**

**Décidément il ne changerait jamais…toujours aussi fidèle a lui même…**

**Hermione essaya alors de reporter son attention sur la lettre…et s'exclama…après 3 minutes de lecture…**

**-Elle se marie !**

**-Qui donc ?**

**-La sœur d'une amie a moi !Elle s'appelle Alexandra…**

**-Et alors ?**

**-Tu as lu la lettre du devrais le savoir !**

**-Oui….**

**-On est invités !**

**-On ?**

**-Ben moi mais hors de question que j'y aille toute seule !**

**-Ben je suppose que j'ai pas le choix je vais devoir t'accompagner…**

**-J'allais te le proposer….**

**-Mais Hermione réfléchi un peu,je ne vais pas y aller habillé en sorcier !**

**-Ne t'en fais pas pour ça !…On va aller se faire une journée shopping !**

**-Quoi ? C'est quoi du shopping !**

**-Voyons Drago on va aller faire les boutiques…**

**-Quoi ?**

**-Tu ne vas y aller en sorcier !**

**-Oui bien sur…**

**-Eh bien prépare toi on part dans 30 minutes,juste le temps que tu te prépares….**

**-Oui,juste histoire que tout le monde se retourne sur mon passage….**

**-Tu lâches pas l'affaires avec ça !**

**-Non puisque c'est la vérité !**

**-Mais bien sur !**

**Comme prévu,une heure plus tard,ils étaient au centre ville,a la recherche de leurs habits….**

**Il ne leur fallu pas plus de 10 minutes pour trouver une boutique assez « classe »**

**Drago eut un léger haut le cœur en voyant Hermione sortir de la cabine vêtue d'une superbe robe blanche…**

**-« Wahoo !ça te va(il reprend ses esprits) …plutôt bien**

**-Merci,mais ce n'est pas….trop simple ?**

**-Non au contraire,tu risque de faire concurrence a la mariée !**

**(éclat de rire)**

**-Merci Drago…mais ne t'en fais pas…on ne me remarquera même pas…**

**Hermione avait du mal a comprendre…Elle était si bien alors que ce beau blond était son pire ennemi…Et puis elle l'avait bien vu légèrement rougir en la voyant sortir…Elle reprit alors la parole…**

**-« Bon c'est a toi !**

**-Quoi ?**

**-Il va bien falloir te trouver un costume dray !**

**-ok…mais**

**-Allez pas de mais qui tienne…**

**Pour Drago,le choix fut bien plus corsé puisque tout lui allait a merveille….**

**Il essaya différents costumes avant d'opter pour un smoking noir….**

**« -Alors, demanda t'il d une voix plutôt timide que Hermione ne lui connaissait pas…**

**-Eh bien je trouve que c'est celui la qui te vas le mieux….**

**-C'est tout ?**

**-Comment ça c'est out ?**

**-Tu ne me trouve pas….Sex. ?(éclat de rire de Hermy)**

**-Décidément t'es trop fort…(elle essaye d'arrêter de rire)**

**Tu as l'air d'oublier que je ne suis pas Pansy !**

**-A t'entendre c'est a croire qu'il n'y a qu'elle qui me trouve…beau**

**-Mais c'est peut être le cas !**

**-Tu as l'air d'oublier ta copine !**

**-Mélo ? mais elle saute sur tout ce quoi bouge !**

**-Oh je vois,tandis que Miss Hermione reste de marbre devant n'importe quel beau mec !**

**-Quoi ?**

**-Je dis juste que a part Viktor krum,on ne t'a jamais vu avec personne !**

**-Et Alors ? ça te pose un problème ?Moi au moins je n'ai pas eu plus de la moitié de l'école dans mon lit !**

**-Non c'est ta vie avant tout,pas la mienne….mais…**

**-Mais ?**

**-Ce serait pas faux de dire que tu es du genre coincée !**

**-Quoi ? tu divagues Drago !Je suis capable d'avoir n'importe quel beau garçon a mes pieds !et ce quand je le souhaite !**

**-La Belette et potty exclus !**

**Très bien alors faisons un pari…A moins que tu ne craignes la défaite !**

**-Tu rêves Drago,Pari tenu !**

**-On verra ça au mariage…autrement dit on sera fixé demain sur ton potentiel…**

**-Allez rentrons sinon je vais finir par te tuer !**

**(éclat de rire de Drago et Hermy)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Je suis drôlement étonnée du nombre de reviews que je reçois ces derniers temps et c'est sans compter les comms alors Merci a tous ceux qui lisent !**

★ **T****u ****m****e ****d****ésires, ****j****e ****t****e ****d****éteste, ****n****ous ****n****ous ****a****imons..******** ★**

Chapitre 7 :Tensions 

_**Apres être passés chez le glacier,Drago et Hermione rentrèrent chez cette dernière…**_

Drago était plutôt fier de lui,puisque Hermione ne gagnerait jamais son pari… 

Il la connaissait bien a présent et elle connaissait bien de plus de choses sur les elfes que sur les garçons…

_**Hermione,quand a elle ,était plutôt anxieuse ,elle avait acceptée ce pari sur un coup de tête…et elle commençait sérieusement a le regretter…**_

_**Au moment ou il ouvrirent la porte d'entrée,Hermione s'écria**_

_**« -Tiens papa ,tu es rentré plus tôt que prévu ?**_

_**-Oh bonjour Mione,oui il fallait que je te parle de…**_

_**-Du mariage d'alexandra ?pas la peine je le sais déjà et on était parti acheter des vêtements pour la cérémonie…**_

_**-Non ma petite Mione,je voulais te parler d'Alicia…**_

_**-(…)**_

_**-Elle emménage ici dès ce soir…**_

_**Sous l'effet de surprise,Hermione lâcha ses sacs dont plusieurs tombèrent sur le pied de Drago…Ce dernier poussa un léger cri de douleur…**_

_**Le père d'Hermione(William) reprit alors la parole…**_

_**« -Mione…**_

_**-Plus un mot…**_

_**-Hermione…**_

_**-Tais toi !Je n'ai plus aucune envie de savoir ce qui t'arrive depuis la mort de maman !Et je n'accepterais jamais que cette espèce d'hypocrite de première vienne vivre ici !**_

_**Drago l'interrompit brusquement en lui plaquant sa main contre la bouche…cette dernière se débattit quelque peu violemment….**_

_**« -MuhhLachemmmmoiii !**_

_**-Hermione je t'en prie calme toi !(il la prend dans ses bras)**_

_**C'en était trop !Pourquoi ? Pourquoi cet espèce de blond avait t'il toujours raison !Il l'avait prévenu…Son père ne lui avait pas demandé son avis…Il lui avait imposé cette….cette…(trop vulgaire !lol)**_

_**Elle la haïssait au plus profond d'elle même….**_

_**Hermione pleura alors de grosses larmes et elle se sentit partir progressivement,elle n'y voyait plus rien…elle s'effondra quelques minutes plus tard dans les bras de Drago….**_

_**Lorsque Hermione ouvrit les yeux,elle était dans la chambre de Drago…**_

_**Sa tête lui faisait énormément mal… et elle ne se souvenait de rien….si ce n'est qu'elle aurait complètement envoyer balader son propre père si Drago ne l'en avait pas arrêter a temps….**_

_**« -Drago ?**_

_**-Salut Mione,de retour sur terre ?**_

_**-Je crois bien….Je vais la tuer !**_

_**-Qui ça ?**_

_**-Alicia…**_

_**-Hermione,si tu commençais par te calmer ?…Il fallait bien que tu t'y attendes un jour ou l'autre…Ton père a envie de refaire sa vie…**_

_**-Et je n'en fais donc pas partie ?**_

_**-Mais si bien sur…il s'est fait un sang d'encre pour toi…**_

_**-Je m'en contre fiche ,même si il veut refaire sa vie,ce n'est pas a moi d'en subir les conséquences !**_

_**-Tu lui mèneras la vie dure….**_

_**-Et comment ?**_

_**-De toutes façons tu t'en fiches,il te reste environ a la supporter pour deux semaines…tu retournes a Poudlard après…**_

_**-Oui mais a ce rythme la il va se remarier…**_

_**-Hermy,arrête de pleurer…et repose toi un peu,je crois bien que t'en as besoin…tu dois être en forme pour demain…pour le mariage,pour ton pari,et pour la venue de ta future belle mère !(il commence a sortir de la chambre)**_

_**-Dray !**_

_**-Oui ?**_

_**-Merci…pour tout….**_

_**-Mais de rien,par contre il est hors de question que tout ceci se sache a Poudlard !(tu es si stupide Hermione, je ne fais que jouer la comédie et tu tombes en plein dedans,décidément cette fille est trop facile a manipuler !)**_

_**Dray lui fit un petit clin d'œil avant de sortir…Il descendit s'asseoir sur la terrasse et se mit a réfléchir…sa mascarade allait l'emmener bien trop loin…Il ne faudrait pas qu'il perde le contrôle des choses,en tout cas elle commençait a vraiment lui faire confiance…Un léger sourire sournois se dessina sur les lèvre du Serpentard…**_

_**Hermione de son coté était toujours étendue sur le lit du Vert et Argent et ne se doutait de rien…Elle essayait de remettre ses idées en place…**_

_**Apres tout il avait raison,elle se contrefichait bien d'Alicia…Elle devait d'abord se débrouiller pour gagner ce fichu pari…Elle se leva et alla directement dans sa chambre…….**_

_**Elle n'en ressortit que bien plus tard a l'heure du dîner…**_

_**-« En espérant que mon père n'amène pas Alicia…dit t'elle a voix basse**_

_**-Tiens a croire que notre Miss va mieux !**_

_**Elle n'avait pas fait attention au fait que Drago la suivait…**_

_**-Dray,tu n'étais pas sorti… ?**_

_**-Moi non,enfin presque pas, mais ton père oui…**_

_**-Laisse moi deviner il est partit chercher Alicia !**_

_**-Je vois que tes neurones ne sont pas endommagés !**_

_**-Merci…**_

_**-Allez viens !**_

_**-Qu'est ce qui se passe ?**_

_**-Tu verras !**_

_**Il l'amena sans le salon et sortit une petite boite rose pale de sa poche(non dsl c'est pas une demande en mariage…-)**_

_**-Tiens…**_

_**-Qu'est ce que c'est ?**_

_**-Vas y ouvre !**_

_**Elle ouvrit la boite et y découvrit une petit chaîne en argent avec un pendentif ou il était écrit « Mione »**_

_**-« Heu Dray….**_

_**-Oui ?**_

_**-Je sais pas quoi te dire…**_

_**-En théorie un merci me suffirait…**_

_**-Et en pratique ?**_

_**-Je doute que tu veuille vraiment savoir…**_

_**-Merci Dray(elle lui déposa un bisou sur la joue)**_

_**Mais…on est censé être les pires ennemis de tout Poudlard…**_

_**-Oui et alors ?Les ennemis savent signer des trêves….**_

_**-Ben je suis heureuse d'avoir appris a mieux te connaître…t'es pas qu'une fouine finalement !**_

_**-Je vais prendre ça comme un compliment…**_

_**-Mais tu peux !**_

_**-Allez au moins j'aurais réussi a te rendre le sourire !**_

_**Ils furent interrompus par le verrou de la porte…Alicia et William entrèrent en trombe dans le salon….**_

_**-Bonsoir Hermione,Bonsoir Drago**_

_**-Oh Hermione comment fais tu pour être aussi belle ?(exclamation d'Alicia)**_

_**-C'est pourtant simple ,moi je n'ai pas été « ratée » a la loterie génétique !**_

_**Alicia resta légèrement abasourdie par la remarque d'Hermione…Elle se tourna immédiatement vers William…**_

_**-« Oh William !**_

_**Hermione était plutôt fière d'elle sur le coup…elle l'avait claquée de manière plutôt directe…**_

_**William était pour sa part,plutôt étonné...Ces derniers temps sa propre fille lui échappait complètement…**_

_**-Hermione(il la prend a part)**_

_**-Oui ?**_

_**-Ne pourrais tu pas faire un petit effort ?**_

_**-Non on en a déjà discuter,tu essayes de l'immiscer dans ma vie alors que je ne la supporte pas…Une dernière chose,dans deux semaines,je retourne a Poudlard,et a ce moment tu pourras faire ce que tu veux de ta vie…Elle te mène en bateau et tu ne t'en rends même pas compte !**_

_**D'ici la je risque de lui rendre la vie impossible….**_

_**-Bien,si c'est ton choix…Retournons auprès des invités j'ai encore une chose a te dire…**_

_**-Et je meure d'envie de l'entendre….**_

_**Alicia avait saisi la main de William,comme si elle ne comptait plus jamais la lâcher…**_

_**Hermione faisait tout son possible pour ne pas flancher,on va dire que Drago la soutenait,enfin un minimum moralement...le père d'Hermione reprit soudain la parole**_

_**-« Hermione,Alicia et Moi devons remplir quelques papiers administratifs pour son déménagement…**_

_**-Et Alors ?(tu veux pas aller signer son acte de décès pendant que t'y est ? ça me faciliterais la tache !pensa t'elle)**_

_**-Vous irez au mariage d 'Alexandra seuls….**_

_**-Et Comment ?**_

_**-Eh bien tu peux très bien conduire !**_

_**-Donc si j'ai bien compris tu me laisses la voiture !**_

_**-Voyons,Hermione est bien trop jeune pour que tu lui laisse la voiture ,l'interrompit Alicia**_

_**-J'ai une totale confiance en elle…Elle est raisonnable(Drago manqua de s'étouffer a cette remarque)**_

_**-Oh je vois…(elle fusillait Hermione du regard)**_

_**Le reste de la soirée se déroula de manière plutôt simple…Alicia était toujours collée a William,cette dernière et Hermione se fusillaient du regard…Et Drago manqua de s'étouffer une bonne quinzaine de fois…**_

_**Bien plus tard,vers minuit,ils montèrent se coucher puisque Alicia dormait debout alors que Hermione avait conservé sa pêche d'enfer…**_

_**Elle entra en claquant la porte de sa chambre,pris son MP3posé sur sa commode et s'allongea sur son lit…Elle s'endormit sans doute au bout de 15 minutes sans vraiment s'en rendre compte…**_

_**Drago était entré dans sa chambre avant d'entendre la porte d'Hermione claqué**_

_**« Elle est vraiment étrange comme fille »pensa t'il **_

_**« Par contre j'espère qu'elle conduit mieux qu'elle ne vole sur un balai sinon je sens que ça va être dur… »**_

_**Il s'allongea et repensa a leur fameux pari…Elle n'en serait jamais capable…La journée s'annonçait très drôle !**_


	8. Chapter 8

★ **T**u **m**e **d**ésires, **j**e **t**e **d**éteste, **n**ous **n**ous **a**imons..**** ★

_Chapitre 8 :Evil and Well_

**Le lendemain matin,vers 10 h00 ,lorsque Drago pénétra dans la chambre d'Hermione,cette dernière était déjà réveillée et avait mis la musique dans sa chambre…**

**Elle n'avait pas entendu Dray entrer et continuait a danser…**

**Drago,que la vue ne dérangeait pas le moins du monde,en avançant,ne vit pas Pattenrond et lui écrasa malencontreusement le bout de la queue ,ce qui fit miauler ce dernier…**

**Hermione se retourna brusquement…**

**« -Salut Dray…Heu…ça fait longtemps que t'es la ?**

**-Oh Disons cinq bonnes minutes…**

**-Oh je vois,et je suppose que tu n'aurais pas révéler ta présence si Pattenrond n'avait pas miauler…**

**-T'a tout compris !**

**Ils descendirent au bout de 2 minutes,après que Hermione ait traité Dray de tous les noms,ce qui fit d'ailleurs beaucoup rire ce dernier…Ils descendirent au salon et virent que Alicia et William étaient déjà a table….**

**-« Bonjour vous deux,s'exclama William**

**-Salut papa…**

**-Bonjour Mr Granger**

**-Drago,tu peux très bien m'appeler William…**

**-Très bien…**

**-Au fait s'exclama Alicia_(elle peut pas la fermer non !lol)_Lequel de vous deux a branché sa chaîne stéréo a partir de 8h00 ?**

**-Moi,répondit Hermione d'une voix froide**

**-Oh je vois,figure toi que ça m'a réveillée !**

**-La vie appartient a ceux qui se lèvent tôt…Ce n'est pas de ma faute si vous avez un tempérament de marmotte…**

**Elles se fusillèrent du regard…Dray essayait en vain de contenir son envie de rire tandis que William observait sa fille,décidément elle avait le caractère de sa mère…Il se décida néanmoins a couper cette atmosphère électrique…**

**« -Alicia,Nous devrions y aller…**

**-Oui,bien sur….**

**Elle avait retrouvé son fameux sourire de pimbêche…ou d'hypocrite cela dépendait du point de vue…**

**Une fois que William et Alicia furent sortis,Hermione et Dray se préparèrent pour le mariage…Cela faisait maintenant une demi heure qu' ils se préparaient chacun de leurs cotés…Hermione vint frapper a la porte de Drago…**

**« -Dray ?**

**-Oui…vas y entre…**

**Elle poussa la porte de la chambre du vert et argent et fut un peu surprise de le trouver torse nu…**

**-Dray….**

**-Oui ?_(ben non ça le dérange pas de s'exhiber !)_**

**-Je…heu…T'aurais pas vu…. mon chat ?**

**-Ta boule de poils ?Il dort sur mon lit….**

**-Ok Pattenrond !Amène toi!...**

**-Miss Granger,tu me caches quelque chose…**

**-Moi ?Et qu'est ce qui te fait penser ça ?**

**-Disons que soit tu as trop forcer sur ton fard a joues ou alors tu es toute rouge….**

**-Quoi ?heu…Non…ça va…**

**-Si tu le dis…**

**-Tu ne me crois pas…**

**-Non…(il s'approche…)**

**-Pourtant je t'assure ça va…**

**-Tu stresses?**

**-Pourquoi ? le pari ?**

**-Oui…**

**-T'es nul Dray c'est pas un foutu pari qui va me faire peur….**

**-Ouais c'est ce qu'on dit…**

**-Qu'est ce que tu entends par la ?**

**-Que tu n'y arriveras jamais !**

**-Ne me sous-estimes pas Dray !**

**-On verra ça tout a l'heure,Miss Granger…**

**Au fait si tu perds,on a pas décider de ta sentence…**

**-Oui…Et…**

**-Alors il va falloir trouver…**

**-Eh ben cherche !**

**-J'ai trouvé…Si tu perds,tu devras reconnaître publiquement que je suis le plus beau mec que tu n'ai jamais vu et que tu verras…**

**-Eh bien,ton Ego démesuré te fait perdre la tête !Allez fini de t'habiller !**

**-Quoi ! tu ne vas tout de même pas essayer de me faire croire que cette vision ne te plait pas !**

**-Je n'ai pas dit le contraire(eh merde qu'est ce qu je raconte moi ! --pensée de Hermy)**

**Allez motive toi !**

**-Eh si je ne m'abuse t'es pas prête non plus !**

**-Sauf que je me prépare plus rapidement que toi !**

**-Mais bien sur !**

**Elle sortit de la chambre du vert et argent en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure,que lui arrivait t'il ?**

**Bon c'est vrai elle avait toujours trouvé Drago beau,mais pas au point de lui dire…Oh il a même pas du y faire attention…**

**Drago de son coté avait très bien saisi les paroles de la rouge et or…**

**Une heure et demie plus tard,alors que Dray était prêt depuis une demi heure,Hermione tardait a sortir…Ce dernier faisait les 100 pas dans le salon ,et commençait a s'impatienter….**

**-« Bon ,Mione Tu te dépêches !**

**Hermione pendant ce temps,s'observait dans la glace…Il fallait absolument qu'elle gagne son pari…juste pour cet égocentrique et prétentieux de Drago se taise un peu…Cette pensée la fit sourire,elle n'avait plus vraiment l'habitude de l'insulter…**

**Elle avait donc fait des « anglaises » et avais mis le collier que Drago lui avait offert…Pourtant elle avait l'impression qu'il manquait quelque chose…**

**La voix de Drago la sorti brusquement de ses pensées…**

**-« Oui !**

**-Tu comptes aller a ce mariage oui ou non ?**

**-Quelle question !**

**-Alors motive toi !**

**-C'est bon j'arrive…**

**Elle prit alors une profonde inspiration et sortit de la chambre…Drago parut légèrement estomaqué en la voyant…Elle allait peut être le gagner ce fichu pari…Et Potty et Weasley sont vraiment pathétique de n'avoir jamais remarqué a quel point elle était splendide…Mais tout ceci il ne lui dira jamais,bien trop fier pour dire ses sentiments…bien trop…Malefoy….**

**« -Tout ça pour ça ? s'exclama t'il **

**-Dois je en conclure que ça ne te plait pas ?**

**-ça se pourrait…**

**-Eh bien on en reparlera quand j'aurais gagné mon pari !**

**-C'est ce qu'on verra…**

**Aller en voiture…**

**Ils montèrent a bord de la voiture d'Hermione et lorsque celle ci tourna la clef du compteur,Drago s'exclama**

**« -J'ai oublié de te poser une question **

**-Oui…**

**-Tu conduis mieux que tu ne voles sur un balai !**

**-ça dépend…**

**-Quoi !**

**-Tu verras bien…**

**-Mione ! Si c'est une blague ce n'est vraiment pas drôle !**

**-Oh eh bien dray,aurais tu peur ?**

**-Jamais !**

**Alors reste assis et tais toi….**

**Ils roulaient depuis maintenant 15 minutes…,sans que ni Hermione ,ni Drago ,n'ait prononcé un mot…**

**Hermione prit alors la parole…**

**« -Drago….**

**-Oui…**

**-On fait quoi ?**

**-Comment ça ? tu es entrain de conduire je te signale !**

**-Oui et Alors ? Qu'es ce qu'on fait ?**

**-Ce que je veux !Tout ce que je veux ?_(Attention au idées mal placées !lol)_**

**-Non,Rêves toujours !**

**-Je m'en doutais !**

**-Ben…enfin…On sait pas grand chose de toi,Si ce n'est que tu es classé parmi les Playboys de Pouddlard….**

**-Stop,je te coupe tout de suite,je ne suis pas un des playboys de Pouddlard,Je suis Le Playboy Attitré !**

**-Toujours aussi fidèle a toi même !**

**Oui…bon eh bien si tu tiens vraiment a ce que on parle de moi…Attends je chercher par ou commencer…(non il ne vas pas la demander en mariage….)..J'ai toujours vécu au Manoir Malefoy,Avec un père complètement asservi par Voldemort et une mère qui cédait a mes 400 Volontés…Tu dois t'imaginer que j'étais heureux,ben détrompe toi…**

**Toujours avoir ce que l'on souhaite,personne jamais pour te contredire,je pouvais faire ce que bon me semblait…Je suis devenu accro aux clopes(regard étonné de Hermione)…ça n'a jamais dérangé personne…**

**-Dray ?**

**-Quoi ?**

**-Arrête….**

**-Arrêter quoi ? **

**-Tout ça,les clopes, les filles avec qui tu ne reste qu'une nuit…Voldemort…**

**-Je ne peux pas…c'est MON Monde Hermione…Et au niveau de Voldemort,si j'aurais refusé,j'aurais été tué sur le champ…Mon père n'aurait pas hésité a me tuer….**

**Hermione donna a ce moment la un violent coup de frein…Drago,qui ne s'attendait pas a une telle réaction,hurla :**

**-Non mais t'es complètement folle !**

**-Tu es un idiot Drago…(elle redémarre)**

**-On peut savoir pourquoi tu dis ça ? et qu'es ce qui te prends ?Ma vie ne te regarde pas ,je te signale,et c'est toi qui a voulu en parler !**

**-Drago,tu dis que ton père te tuerait mais c'est exactement ce que tu es entrain de faire….mais a coup de clopes !**

**-Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te dérange….de toutes façons, il faut bien mourir de quelque chose…**

**-…En rien…**

**-De toutes façons c'est dans ma nature….**

**-Tu es bien trop fidèles a tes préjugés Drago….**

**Hermione se sentait alors complètement stupide…Elle avait eu tort sur toute la ligne,Drago ne changerait jamais…Incapable d'un brin de sentiment,il resterait toujours ce Serpentard froid et orgueilleux qu'elle avait tant connu….**

**Ces 7 années de haine et d'injures lui remontèrent soudain peu a peu dan la gorge…**

**Quelques minutes plus tard….**

**-« Granger ?**

**-Qu'est se qui se passe ? (tiens il ne m'appelle plus par mon prénom…)**

**-Tu comptes faire quoi de ta sang de bourbe de vie ?**

**-QUOI !**

**-Je t'ai posé une question….**

**-Premièrement ça ne te regarde en aucun cas mais si tu insiste…**

**-Non,pas la peine , je vais te le dire moi même ,tu épouseras Potty ou Weasmoche,tu mèneras une vie ennuyante a en crever,et tu continueras a t'occuper de ta SALE pourrie !**

**-Quoi ?Pour ton information,Potty a un prénom,et Weasmoche aussi…Je ne te permet pas non plus de juger ce que je fais Malefoy !Ils valent tous les deux beaucoup plus que toi !**

**-Sans doute,mais avoue que ce que je dis n'est pas faux !**

**-Quoi ? tu veux que je te dises ce que toi tu feras de ta vie ?**

**Tu finiras Mangemort comme ton crétin de père,tu le suivras aveuglément sans même chercher a te forger ta propre personnalité,et quand il crèveras ,tu te retrouveras paumé !Tu feras un mariage totalement arrangé, Tu l'aimeras peut être tôt ou tard ou alors jamais cette conne !tu continueras a te faire toutes les filles qui tomberont sous ton charme,tu te lèveras a l'heure a laquelle tu avais l'habitude de te coucher,tu iras bosser du matin au soir comme un con en te demandant a quoi ça te sert. Tu mèneras une vie de con avec ta femme,tes deux gosses et ton chien…**

**Tu liras les journaux,t'auras des idées complètement a coté de la plaque. Le soir tu regarderas des conneries ou alors tu iras a tes réunions de Mangemort,tu dîneras avec ta conne quand t'auras pas le choix et la conversation rouleras sur l'épidémie d'adultères qui sévit parmi vos amis,et tu ne lui diras même pas que ça s'étend jusque chez vous…Tu finiras comme ton père Malefoy…Arrogant,Hypocrite,Un vrai Salaud !**

**-Tu es une vraie Peste Granger…**

**-A croire que j'ai touché un point faible de Mr Malefoy !Pauvre petit dray,qui penses pouvoir dépasser la fatalité en fumant clopes sur clopes et en se faisant toutes les filles qu'il trouve !**

**Drago n'avait pas cillé…Il avait attendu…Hermione s'en voulait un peu…Elle était allée un peu fort sur le coup…**

**Au moins ils était d'accord sur une chose :Malgré les récents évènements,ils resteraient ennemis a jamais….**


	9. Chapter 9

★ **T**u **m**e **d**ésires, **j**e **t**e **d**éteste, **n**ous **n**ous **a**imons.. ★ _Chapitre 9 :Pari _

Ils roulèrent encore 10 bonnes minutes dans un silence le plus complet et quelque peu pesant…Ce qui leurs parut a tous deux une éternité…

Ils arrivèrent finalement a la salle du mariage….On voyait déjà de l'extérieur les ballons de toutes les couleur ainsi que les rubans suspendus de part et d'autres du plafond….Il y régnait une atmosphère presque magique…

Hermione gara la voiture et lorsqu'elle en descendit,Drago était déjà loin….Il était décidément insupportable,non le fait était plutôt qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se supporter bien longtemps,même en faisant tous deux des efforts considérables….Il était sans doute a la recherche d'une fille avec qui passé la soirée….quel idiot !

Hermione entra alors dans la Grande salle et remarqua un jeune homme brun vêtu d'un costar blanc,presque l'inverse de Drago…Ce détail redonna un brin de sourire a Hermione…Elle assista alors a la cérémonie,sans pour autant entrevoir ne serait ce que l'ombre du vert et argent….

L'ennui, c'est que en temps que Amie proche des mariés,elle devait rencontrer tous les invités un par un…

-Ennui en perspective,pensa t'elle…

Elle parla avec la première dizaine d'invités avec enthousiasme,mais au bout de 20 voire 30 personne,elle en avait assez…

Surtout que plus de la moitié des ces personnes ne lui demandaient que des nouvelles des William et d'Alicia…

Sentant un léger mal de tête venir,elle se tourna vivement vers la prochaine personne…Elle avait bientôt fini,il ne restait plus que 10 ou 15 personnes,elle était donc la depuis bien plus longtemps qu'elle ne le pensait…

La prochaine s'avérait être….Malefoy….

-« Tiens,un revenant….

-Moi aussi ça me fait plaisir de te revoir ,Miss Granger….

-Pas besoins de formalités…ou étais tu passé ?

-A croire que tu t'intéresse a moi ?(elle le fusille du regard)

A croire également que Mélodie avait raison…

-Mélodie ?Qu'est ce qu'elle fait la ?(elle retire sa main)

-Elle fait parti de la famille du marié,pour ton information…

-Eh bien,au moins il y aura des Fouines au rendez vous !tout le monde sera heureux de te voir !

-Dois en conclure que tu es déçue ?tu aurais préféré que je ne sois rien qu'a toi pour la soirée ?

-Je n'ai jamais dit ça !

-Tu l'as pensé tellement fort que j'ai tout entendu…

Ne sachant comment sortir de cette situation délicate,Hermione prétexta un mal de tête et accepta la flûte de champagne sue lui proposa Mélodie…

Attitude qui amusa beaucoup Drago et qui agaça sérieusement Hermione….

Elle commençait a avoir chaud et sa robe lui collait un peu….Elle préféra alors prendre un peu l'air…Tout en reprenant une coupe de champagne…Elle qui ne tenait pas vraiment bien l'alcool,c'était réussi….

Elle alla sur la terrasse et se mit a réfléchir a son pari….Apres tout elle avait déjà bien assez a faire et c'était sans compter la présence de Mélo !

Elle porta alors la coupe a ses lèvres et fut quelque peu étonnée que celle ci soit déjà vide….(Attention l'abus d'alcool c'est dangereux !)

Alors qu'elle reposait son verre,une main lui en tendit un autre…Quelque peu surprise,elle se figea en reconnaissant Malefoy…

-« Encore un Verre, Miss Granger ?

-Non…

-Tant mieux pour moi…

Ils étaient tous deux près de la balustrade,n'ayant vraisemblablement rien a se dire…Drago vida la coupe d'un seul trait,en continuant a regarder Hermione….

-« Tu as beaucoup changé,Granger

-Tu ne m'appelles plus par mon prénom,Malefoy ?

-Non Hermione…

-Très bien,mais dis moi je suis censée prendre ça comment ?

Un coup on s'insulte,un coup on se parle comme si …

-Comme si ?

-A toi de répondre….

-….

-Comme si on se connaissait bien…

-Mais c'est peu être la cas….(si on enlève le fait que je me fous de toi depuis que je suis arrivé oui…)

-Ah bon ?

-Peut être,ce n'est pas a moi d'en décider je te signale….

Elle avait du mal a saisir ou il voulait en venir mais…Elle commençait a avoir froid et elle n'avait aucune envie de terminer cette conversation qui ne menait a rien…

« -Je rente Drago,Mélo va s'inquiéter….

-Oui,elle risque de se faire du mauvais sang….je te raccompagne…

-Non !

-Ah bon, et pourquoi donc ?

-J'ai un pari a gagner je te signal et je n'ai aucune envie que tu sois dans mes pattes !

-Je vois bien que tes neurones sont endommagés par l'alcool Granger,mais disons que ça ne m'étonne pas…

Crois tu vraiment que je serais venu te voir de mon plein gré ?Non le fait est que j'ai moi même choisi celui que tu devra faire succomber…

Il en riait intérieurement,cette fille était trop innocente et ne se doutait jamais de rien….

-Quoi ?(elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux,ce blond était très « gonflé » décidément !)Et peux t'on savoir qui tu as choisi ?

-Oh tu verras,Allez viens…De quoi as tu peur ?(il pose une main sur son bras)

-Je n'ai peur de rien Drago….je te suis….

Des ses premiers pas dans la salle,elle réalisa son erreur…

Drago avait vu,d'une manière que Hermione ignorait,qu'elle n'était pas insensible au charmes du beau brun…qui s'avérait avoir des yeux verts…

Hermione avait l'impression que tout le monde la scrutait….

-« Drago t'es une ordure !

-Merci Hermy,Tes compliments me vont toujours droit au cœur…

-Encore faudrait t'il que tu en es un !

-Bon courage Miss !

Elle le regarda s'éloigner,et plus il avançait,plus elle sentait son estomac se nouer….Elle ne pouvait plus faire machine arrière…

Son visage s'enflamma,elle sentait bien que des personnes peu amicales,du genre de mélodie allaient jaser !

Elle s'approcha alors du jeune brun et lui tendit une coupe de champagne….Au bout de quelques minutes elle se sentait mieux en la compagnie de ce jeune homme,qui s'appelait par ailleurs Chad…Il l'invita alors a danser…

Il dansait merveilleusement bien…elle se sentait beaucoup plus a l'aise…finalement ça n'avait pas été trop dur…

Elle se concentra sur ses pas,la pièce tournait autour d'elle ,elle voyait un flot de lumières et de personnes et, elle se sentait tout simplement bien….

Chad était un garçon beau,cultivé,simple,gentleman,presque trop parfait au goût d'Hermione…Le problème survint quelques minutes plus tard lorsqu'il lui avoua qu'elle lui plaisait beaucoup…Elle n'éprouvait rien pour lui si ce n'est une petite attirance,pour elle une relation devait être basée sur la durée…Ils discutèrent comme deux bons amis pendant plus d'une demi-heure,mais au bout du compte ,décidèrent de s'en tenir a une amitié….

Drago avait suivit Hermione des yeux depuis qu'elle s'était lancée dans ce foutu pari…Enfin presque puisque Mélodie le collait a la manière de Pansy a Pouddlard,voir en pire….Elle portait une robe rouge scintillante a en donner mal aux yeux ,avec des bottes a talons aiguilles si hautes qu'on avait l'impression qu'elle allait tomber d'une seconde a l'autre…

Drago pensa alors que cet accoutrement ridicule aurait pu aller correctement a Michelle Pfeffel dans Scarface sans que ça détonne,au détail près que Scarface c'était en 83…

Quelques minutes plus tard,Hermione sourit a Chad…Il lui proposa d'aller faire un tour dans le parc…Elle accepta et se laissa escorter jusqu'au bout de la pièce…

Mais lorsqu'elle aperçue l'expression de Malefoy,Son visage se figea…Non un Malefoy n'est jamais Jaloux….


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10 :Just One Time 

Hermione s'entendait merveilleusement avec Chad,elle sentait une espèce de connexion les relier...mais Hermione avait préféré s'en tenir a des rapports purement amicaux….En tout cas,quoi que on puisse dire,elle avait gagné son fameux pari…Elle sortit alors seule sur la terrasse et s'appuya contre la balustrade la plus proche…Elle avait bien trop bu de champagne, et ce dernier commençait a lui monter a la tête…Elle ne se rendit même pas compte que quelqu'un approchait…

Drago la saisit par la taille,ce qui fit sursauter cette dernière…

« Drago !

-ça alors,tu n'es plus avec « Chadinou » ?(surnom stupide !)

-A priori non,je n'ai plus besoin de l'avoir constamment avec moi puisque j'ai gagné mon pari…

-Ouais si on veut…

-Oh !On admet pas la défaite Mr Malefoy !

-Disons que tu t'entends bien avec lui…tu ne l'as pas embrassé !

Une voix claire et faussement amicale cria a ce moment

« Dray !Mione !

Oh non ,encore Mélodie,Que leur voulait t'elle cette fois ci ?

-Qu'est ce que vous faites dehors ?Vous ne rentrez pas ?

-On …(Dray et Mione s'échangent un regard complice)…Oui…

Il se redirigèrent alors vers la salle….

Hermione saisit une coupe de champagne,que Drago lui prit des mains pour la vider d'un seul trait…Hermione s'exclama

-« Drago !

-Oui ?

-Ma coupe !

-Tu veux mon avis Mione ?Non tu pourrais t'en passer,mais tu as déjà bien assez bu !

-Dray…

-Oui…

-Je…enfin…c'est a dire que…

-Dis donc même une petite de 4 ans doit savoir faire de plus belles phrases !

-Je suis désolée pour tout a l'heure…

-(_elle ne pense tout de même pas s'en tirer comme ça !_)On en reparlera Granger,ne t'en fais pas….

Eh Mince,qu'entendait t'il par la ?Certes,elle avait été directe,et pour le moins franche et blessante…Mais tout de même !

Elle vit alors Mélodie,sa robe rouge scintillante a en donner mal aux yeux,qu'elle trouvait d'ailleurs horrible….

Puis,elle la vit se rapprocher de Drago,Que la vue ne semblait pas gêner d'ailleurs…Jusqu'à ce que Mélodie prenne la parole…

« -Dray…Tu danses ?

(N'allez pas chercher a comprendre mais Hermione eu soudain des nausées,une brusque envie de vomir…Dray et Mélo !)

Ce dernier,légèrement surpris mais plutôt habitué de ce genre de situations répondit…

-Oui…bien Sur…

(de la manière dont il dit ça,ça n'a rien de rassurant… --pensée de Hermy)

Drago tendit alors sa main a Hermione…

-Tu danses ?

-Quoi ?

Etant totalement prise au dépourvue et follement heureuse de mettre une belle claque a Mélodie,elle lui tendit sa main gantée sans vraiment comprendre dans quoi elle se lançait…

Drago emmena Hermione près de lui et ils se retrouvèrent les yeux dans les yeux()…Hermione n'avait jamais vraiment fait attention aux yeux de son « Meilleur ennemi »,puisque c'est plutôt ce surnom la qu'ils pouvaient a présent se donner,plutôt que « pires ennemis »…

Les yeux du Serpentard étaient d'un bleu acier tranchant,qui ornait parfaitement avec les traits angéliques de son visage…C'est sans toute ce visage d'ange qui fait sa réputation,pensa t'elle…

Drago,quand a lui,en regardant les yeux chocolats de sa cavalière,arrivait a y discerner ce qui faisait sa personnalité…Timide,assidue,sensible,mais juste…Toutes ces qualités qu'ils lui connaissait sans jamais l'avoir vraiment approchée…Il avait quand même découvert tout un caractère en vivant avec sa Mudblood préférée…Oui durant toutes ces années,et sans doute même jusqu'à maintenant,il avait adoré l'ennuyer,puisque qu'elle faisait partie de celles qui répliquaient a chacune de ses attaques,qui ne se laissait pas marcher sur les pieds….Il adorait son tempérament de feu,même si ils ne se diraient jamais tout ceci en face….

Il se regardaient déjà depuis un petit moment lorsque Drago décida de couper cette atmosphère,qui devenait assez dangereuse a son goût…

« -Hermione….

-Il serait temps que tu te décide,un coup tu m'appelles Hermione et l'autre Granger !

-Merci…

-Merci de quoi ?

-De m'avoir éviter de danser avec Mélodie…

-Pourtant le vue de son décolleté n'avait pas l'air de te gêner jusqu'à maintenant…

-Serais tu, par hasard, jalouse ?

-Disons qu'a ce niveau au moins on est quittes…

-Ah bon ?

-Oui ça se voit que tu ne t'ai pas regardé dans la glace pendant que j'étais avec Chad…

-Tu rêves Hermione,je ne serais jamais jaloux d'un type comme lui…

-(…)

Il terminèrent cette danse de la même manière qu'ils l'avaient commencée…Les yeux dans les yeux…

Drago et Hermione,après avoir salué toutes les personnes qu'ils connaissaient,décidèrent de rentrer…

Drago et Hermione étaient maintenant rentrés depuis 1h00 alors qu'Alicia et William n'avaient pas donner signe de vie…Drago était dans la salle de bain, en train de se raser,Alors qu'Hermione triait la pile de courrier dans sa chambre…. Elle le voyait car il avait laissé la porte grande ouverte. Il était déjà habillé d'un jean et d'une chemise entrouverte…et il était en train de passer le rasoir sur sa joue gauche. Se sentant observé, il tourna la tête vers elle, encore plein de mousse à raser d'un côté…Elle tourna brusquement le tête et fit semblant de se replonger dans la pile de courrier…Cette attitude faisait bien rire Drago,qui décidément avait remarqué qu'il ne la laissait plus indifférente…

Hermione fut étonnée de trouver deux lettres de Poudlard,une pour Dray et Une pour Elle,Pour la suite,Il avait également reçu une lettre de Pansy Alias le bouledogue…Elle sortit alors de sa cambre,juste histoire de prévenir Dray….

-« Drago ?

-Oui ?

-Je peux entrer ?

-Tes yeux ont passées la porte sans que je leur donne mon autorisation tout a l'heure…

-(…)

-C'était pour quoi ?

-Heu,on a reçu un lettre de Poudlard,et t'a une lettre de Pansy….

-Montre celle de Poudlard…

-Tiens(elle lui donne la lettre)

-(…)Cher Mr Malefoy….

-Alors, de quoi parle ta lettre ?

- De quoi parle la tienne ?

_Elle leva un sourcil_ "-J'ai demandé la première.

-Et j'ai demandé en deuxième » sourit-il.

-C'est stupide.

-Comme nous.

-Nous ?

-Non laisse Tomber…

-Tu ne vas tout de même pas me dire que…

-Que ?

-……Que tu boudes comme un gamin de 4 ans ?

-Qui t'a dit des conneries pareilles ?

-Non rien,bon on se retrouve en bas pour Dîner…

-Attends !

Il attrapa son bras violemment, il la tenait fermement et la regardait droit dans les yeux. Elle ne savait pas trop comment réagir,elle aurait put se débattre et lui demander de la lâcher,mais elle ne le fit pas… Il la lâcha enfin …

« hum … désole je sais pas ce qui m'a pris … »

Drago qui s'excusait … décidément,il a pas l'air dans son assiette aujourd'hui….

« Pas grave » dit elle confuse sans trop savoir quoi faire a part regarder le sol…

Elle se faisait des idées,oui et c'était très dangereux vu la situation….

Que pensait t'elle vraiment de Drago ?L'avoir chez elle avait changé sa manière de le voir…Elle n'eut pas vraiment le temps de s'attarder a cette question puisqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle était coincée entre le mur et ….Drago….

« -A quoi tu joues Dray ?

-Je te renvois la question…ou Alors a toi de me le dire….

-Drago…

Leurs visages n'étaient plus qu'a quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre….

Hermione,ne savait plus quoi penser ni même quoi faire….

C'est a cet instant précis que le sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retentit…(comme on dit,sauvée par le gong)

Hermione qui voulut quitter la salle de bains au plus vite,se fit retenir par Drago qui ne voulait pas lâcher son poignet…

Elle déposa furtivement un baiser sur sa joue et descendit les marches a toute vitesse….

Ce n'était qu'Alicia et William…Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps,elle fut heureuse de les voir….

Elle remonta alors directement dans sa chambre…De toutes façons,elle ne pourrait pas éviter Drago bien longtemps….


	11. Chapter 11

Salut a tous !

Je suis désolée, Bref entre les Vacances et tout le reste j'avais perdu mon inspiration, mais c'est oubliée elle est de retour et prête a rester pour un bon bout de temps…

Voila l'ennui avec les coups d'inspi c'est que ça vous amène loin, très loin…

Résultat ma fic risque d'être longue, très longue…

Chapitre 11 : Explications

Hermione était étendue sur son lit,et elle regardait les heures passer…

21h00…21h30…21h55…23h00…0h00….

Il ne passerait pas la voir, du moins pas ce soir…sans doute conscient que son attitude la perturbait quelque peu…Elle y avait réfléchi,et même longuement réfléchi…

Il lui plaisait beaucoup…mais son entourage entier le détestait…

Elle aimait son petit coté possessif et prévenant…Et cette lettre de Poudlard…Il serait sûrement préfet avec elle…

Drago, de son coté, avait suivit le même raisonnement…Il avait vu les heures défiler sur son cadran et se demandait bien pourquoi n'était t'elle pas venue li réclamer de explications…

Pourquoi avait t'il fait ça ? Ou avait commencer son plan et ou s'était t'il terminer ? Et 'ailleurs, était t'il terminer ?

Cette fille finirait par le rendre dingue, ç'était sur !

Il se retourna pour la cinquantième fois et essaya de trouver le sommeil…sans grands résultats d'ailleurs…

Le lendemain, une tension malsaine régnait chez les Grangers,

Hermione avait passée sa matinée enfermée dans sa chambre a écouter la musique, Drago avait passé la matinée dehors, dans les environs, en prétextant un besoin e prendre l'air…

En début d'après midi, Hermione prit son courage à deux mains et frappa a la porte du vert et argent…Ce dernier vint lui ouvrir presque instantanément…

Quelque peu surprise, elle lui demanda…

-« Tu M'attendais ?

-Si On veut….

-Ecoute Drago je…

-Non laisse c'est rien….Oublie, ça vaut mieux…

(Tu es stupide mon Pauvre Dray Ce genre de choses ne s'oublie pas,Alors explique moi au moins !pensa t'elle au plus profond d'elle-même)

-Si tu le dis…

-T'as pas l'air convaincue…

-Non je ne le suis pas…

-Très bien… (Il lui tourne le dos)

(Ce gars ne changera jamais !ça t'amuse Dray de me voir tourner autour du pot sans comprendre !)

Elle poussa un soupir puis sortit de la chambre comme elle en était entrée…

Pour qui se prenait t'il ce Blondinet !Ca l'amuse ou quoi ?

De son coté Drago s'attendait bien a la venue de la rouge et or, mais n'avait pas prévu sa réaction…Disons qu'il l'avait connue plus impulsive…

Hermione passa donc sa journée devant la télévision, qui avait l'air d'avoir pris une soudaine importance a ses yeux…Elle voulait a tout pris éviter Son père, qui préférait passer son temps avec Alicia, qui a d'ailleurs, en essayant de faire une omelette, faillit cramer la cuisine entière, a croire qu'elle ne sait même pas se servir d'une poêle…résultat pour leur « déjeuner en amoureux » (expression purement d'Alicia), c'était plutôt raté !

Rien que d'y penser Hermione avait des nausées…Comment son père pouvait t'il supporter une sangsue pareille !...

Et Pour couronner le tout dans deux jours ces derniers avaient prévu de donner un grand dîner…rien que ça !Pourquoi ne pas annoncer leurs fiançailles pendant qu'ils y sont !

Et Drago qui était devenu d'un seul coup si distant avec elle,…ça lui fendait le cœur de dire une chose pareille, mais il était son seul soutient ici…C'est sans compter sa merveilleuse sœur, qui est dans un pensionnat au canada…Qui ne donne aucun signe de vie depuis….…Depuis…très longtemps…Si l'an dernier elle lui avait envoyé une seule carte, de France, enfin, bref rien de bien concret…

Un énorme bruit de valise se fit soudain entendre, Sortant Hermione de ses pensées…Elle s'empressa de monter a l'étage…

-« Drago ?

Merci a **_gwenaelle,_**steffy12, jay, angel of dust, audrey, Roze Potter, Malfoy4ever, Love-pingo, lucedelune, wiwi love ron-hermy, HappyHermia,

'tite mione, Darkim the queen of konery ,ermione33, lou biloute,

sasou5, LolaMalefoy,et tous les autres qui me soutiennent depuis le début !


	12. Chapter 12

**« - Dray ?**

**C'était bien lui, qui venait de faire tomber sa valise sur le sol…L'air dégagé, comme si de rien n'était, il rangeait ses affaires…**

**Hermione, ne comprenant pas, le ré interpella…**

**-Dray ?**

**Ce dernier se retourna, la regarda, puis continua de ranger ses affaires…**

**-Dray ? Tu te fous de moi ou quoi ?**

**-Non, qu'est ce qui te fait penser une chose pareille ?**

**-Alors explique moi pourquoi est ce que tu remballe toutes tes affaires ?**

**-Je pars…**

**-Quoi !**

**-J'ai parlé Français Hermione, qu'est ce que tu n'as pas saisi ?**

**-Explique moi…Au moins…**

**-Y'a rien a expliquer …**

**Hermione s'approcha de lui…C'est fou, mais elle ne pouvait supporter le fait qu'il parte sans lui donner d'explications…**

**-Drago, arrête toi de ranger, et explique moi….J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?**

**Drago leva les yeux,et plongea son regard dans celui de la Gryffondor…**

**Non elle n'y était pour rien…Enfin…**

**Flash Back :**

**Hermione lui tendit deux lettres,une de Poudlard,toute simple ,il s'agissait simplement de sa nomination au poste de préfet en chef …le petit mais quand même problème,c'est qu'il se retrouvait avec Hermione…Et encore ça pouvait passer…**

**La deuxième lettre était celle de sa mère, qu'elle avait fait passer sous le sceau des Parkinson, pour que ce soit plus discret sans doute…**

**Mon Cher Drago,**

**Ma peine est immense et la joie de ton père n'a plus de limites…**

**Oui mon fils l'heure est venue pour toi aussi, Le seigneur a décidé de te faire rejoindre ses rangs…et a un poste très haut placé…**

**Sache que tout ceci ne m'enchante guère, mais tu aurais vu par toi-même la colère qui émanait de ton père lorsqu'il a apprit que tu étais chez une fille née de parents moldus…**

**Quitte les lieux immédiatement, du moins le plus tôt possible, au plus tard dans 3 ou 4 jours**

**Sache que cette situation ne m'enchante point mais que quoi que tu fasses, je serais à jamais fière de toi…**

**Narcissia M.**

**Et Voila, il ne manquait plus que ça…**

**Et Comment allait t'il expliquer tout ceci a Hermione? Non il ne lui dirait rien…**

**La mettre au courant serait la mettre en danger,non pas qu'il tienne a elle,enfin…pas vraiment…**

**Fin du Flash Back :**

**-Je n'ai rien a t'expliquer Hermione, ni encore moins de comptes a te rendre…**

**-Tu es censé resté ici encore 1 semaine et demi !**

**-Et alors ?**

**-…**

**-C'est bien ce que je pensais, au moins tu auras la paix, dis toi ça…**

**-Dray…**

**-Quoi ?**

**-Pourquoi ?**

**- ?**

**-Pourquoi est ce que tu me fais ça maintenant !**

**-Qu'est ce que j'ai encore fait ?**

**-Non …rien…laisse tomber…Rentre bien…**

**-Prend soin de toi ma Grande…**

**N'allez pas chercher si l'émotion lui brûlait les neurones ou si tout simplement elle le voulait depuis trop longtemps, elle s'approcha de Drago et le prit dans ses bras…**

**Ce dernier ne s'attendant pas vraiment a ce genre de réaction lui déposa un baiser au coin des lèvres puis resta dans ses bras…**

**-Dray…**

**-Humm ?**

**-Je crois que…**

**-Que…**

**-Que je me suis beaucoup attachée a toi…**

**-Je suis censé comprendre quoi ?**

**-Que tu vas me manquer…**

**Il se détacha d'elle…**

**- Tu ne devrais pas penser ce genre de choses Hermione…**

**-Pourquoi ?**

**-On est toujours ennemis…et à Poudlard rien ne changera…**

**-Rien ?**

**-Bon d'accord peut être un peu, mais rien ne peut rapprocher même en amitié, un Serpentard et une Gryffondor…**

**-Mais…**

**-Je suis désolé Hermione…**

**-Dray, si tu ne veux plus qu'on se côtoie une fois à Poudlard, reste au moins jusqu'à demain soir…**

**-Demain soir ?**

**-Leur dîner…**

**-Mauvaise idée…**

**-Pourquoi ?**

**-On ne vit pas dans le même monde Hermione, T'accrocher a moi ne fera que te détruire…**

**Sur ce Il ferma sa valise et sortit de la chambre…**

**Juste avant de descendre, il se retourna puis ajouta…**

**-Jusqu'au dîner de ta belle-mère Hermione, pas une minute de plus…**

**Hermione lui sauta au cou et ils descendirent ensemble pour dîner…**

**Ps : 100 Reviews !**

**Merci (-)**


	13. Chapter 13

Ils descendirent jusqu'au salon …

Hermione, consciemment ou inconsciemment, serra la main de Drago juste avant d'entrer dans la pièce, petit détail qui n'échappa pas a notre peste nationale : Alicia

Le père d'Hermione les accueillit avec un léger sourire…

-« Bonsoir vous deux…

-Bonsoir William

-Bonsoir Papa…

-Hum, Hum (devinez qui c'est ?), Comment vas-tu ma très chère Hermione ? (C'est Alicia !)

-Trèves de familiarités voulez vous ?

-Je vois, mais tu as l'air d'aller mieux ces derniers temps, disons que tu as pris de la Répartie…

-Cela vous poserait t'il un problème ?

-Pas le moins du monde….Disons que tu ne te gènes pas pour…

-Continuer sa vie ? Rétorqua Drago

-Oui a peu près…

-Insinuiez vous que Hermione n'a pas le droit ni même le devoir de continuer sa vie !

-Non, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit mais…

-Vous l'avez penser tellement fort que moi qui ne vous connaît pas j'ai pu deviner vos intentions…

-Vous avez bien de l'audace pour un jeune homme…

-Je n'appelle pas ça de l'audace Mme, ou devrais je dire, Melle, je ne fais que dire la vérité, ce qui d'ailleurs a l'air de vous déranger…

-Mais…

-Auriez vous des choses a vous reprocher !

Hermione posa sa main sur l'épaule de Drago,qu'il s'arrête la pour une fois,elle était aussi mal a l'aise qu'Alicia…,il est clair que cette dernière avait bien vue que les deux adolescents n'avaient plus le même comportement l'un envers l'autre…

Un dîner tendu, un de plus….

Drago proposa a Hermione une petite sortie dans le jardin, histoire de se changer les idées…

Une fois dehors, ils s'assirent sur le banc et restèrent assis l'un près de l'autre jusqu'à c que Drago prenne la parole…

-Pourquoi tu m'as empêché de continuer tout a l'heure ?

-Ce n'était pas une bonne idée….

-Elle ne t'aurait plus ennuyé pour un bon bout de temps…

-…je n'ai toujours pas ton sens de la répartie Drago, Alors des que tu seras parti, tout redeviendra comme avant…

-T'es sérieuse !

-Non !ça va pas la tête ?t'aurais pas abusé des chocogrenouilles !

-Non je te jure…

-Alors ?

-Alors je reste jusqu'à ce fameux dîner…et après je pars…

-T'es vraiment pas sympa…

-Je sais…Mais je n'ai pas changé je te signale…

-…Tu ne changeras jamais …

-Non jamais…

-Rentrons…

Ils rentrèrent sans échanger le moindre mot de plus…

Le lendemain Soir peu avant leur fameux dîner+

-Hermione !

-Que se passe t'il encore !

-Pourrais tu accueillir les invités !Fit la voix claire d'Alicia

-Ne pourriez vous pas le faire vous-même !

-Tu me dois un peu plus de respect il me semble, Hermione…

-Très bien, j'accueillerais Vos Invités…

-Pourrais tu m'aider a choisir ma robe ?

-Oui…

Hermione essaya de ne pas éclater de rire en voyant la robe que lui montrait Alicia,Un orange raté,mélangé a un espèce de vert foncé,même Mc Gonagall ne porterait pas une chose pareille…

Une fente montante jusqu'au genou…Au moins elle est déjà prête pour Halloween…

-Alors ? Qu'en penses tu ?

-Superbe, elle vous met en valeur…

-Merci Hermione, tu vois que on peut s'entendre finalement !

-Si vous le dites… (Elle se dirige vers la sortie de la chambre)

-Hermione ?

-Oui ?

-Habille toi bien, je ne veux pas que tu fasses mauvaise impression…

-Est-ce que je critique vos goûts ? Alors ne touchez pas aux miens…

Elle sortit de la chambre ne trombe, Alors comme ça elle n'avait pas de goûts ? Elle va en prendre plein la vue ce soir la Miss Alicia !


	14. Chapter 14

Ce n'était pas une blague, pas le moins du monde…

Voila maintenant plusieurs minutes que les invités avaient commencées à arriver…

A vrai dire, les dîners de Melle Alicia étaient plutôt courus…

Naturellement, rien n'était de sa faute c'est vrai, mais Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui en vouloir a mort…elle s'en fichait éperdument, après tout cette femme n'avait rien et n'a rien a faire dans sa vie alors…que faisait t'elle ici ?

Mais ce soir, elle devrait la supporter devant une foule de personnes qu'elle connaît plus ou moins,disons que c'est le seul coté a peu près rassurant de cette soirée…

Voyons voir, Il y avait les Bass et leur fils Jack, Les VanDerWos et leurs filles Olivia et Isabel…Draco, Alicia et William et plusieurs Amis a Alicia, du genre de la famille Archil avec leur fils Nathan, appelé plus facilement Nate et une personne manquante a la liste…Sans compter Hermione bien sur…

Alicia avait fait décorer le salon avec des couleurs bordeaux et chocolat, rien de très beau a voir, autant le dire…

Ce soir la, Draco avait opté pour un pull vert, avec un col en V, mettant ces yeux en valeurs…Après tout c'était sin dernier soir ici, alors il pouvait se le permettre…

Hermione quand a elle, enfin lorsqu'elle descendit les escaliers, fit retomber bien des regards sur elle…Elle était très sexy avec son dos nu en soie noir,ses longs cheveux bouclés descendant au niveau de ses omoplates et son pantalon moulant noir lui arrivant en bas des hanches…

Elle n'avait pas mentit et Alicia la regarda d'un drôle d'ait lorsqu'elle vint s'asseoir près d'elle…

-« Tu as fait un effort Hermione ce n'est pas mal…

-Merci mais je préfère me passer de vos commentaires…

-Ce ne sera pas suffisant ma chère…

-Pas suffisant pour ?

-Je ne suis pas née de la dernière pluie Hermione, ce garçon te plait ça se voit…

-Je ne vois pas de qui vous voulez parler !(Hermione sentit néanmoins ses joues s'empourprer)

-Mais bien sur, on ne me la fait pas…

Par contre a ta place je ne resterais pas la a ne rien faire, la cavalerie arrive…

-La cavalerie ?

A cet instant même la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retenti…

_ps: un court chapitre, je l'admet, mais bon , je viens de commencer une nouvelle fic...qui s'intitule destryed in love, bref n'hésiter pas a aller la lire et a me dire ce que vous en penser!_

_Merci a tous ceux qui suivnet ma fic!_


	15. Chapter 15

C'est a ce moment qu'une jeune fille d'une beauté extraordinaire entra dans la maison…Elle avait de longs cheveux blonds,des yeux verts profonds,elle était vêtue d'une uniforme Marron,qui aurait sans doute été horrible sur n'importe qu'elle autre fille….

Mais sur cette fille, elle lui donnait l'air élancée, belle…tout simplement….Pas Bonne .Belle….

Son léger maquillage mettait en valeur ses beaux yeux noirs en amande et ses lèvres pulpeuses

Drago resta plus d'une minute a observée la nouvelle venue jusqu'à ce que la voix claire et stridente d'Alicia casse l'atmosphère…

-« Kalia !

La jeune fille en question se retourna…

-Alicia ! Comment allez vous ?

Hermione quand a elle était restée bouche bée, devant cette nouvelle arrivante…

Kalia se retourna et après avoir fait la bise à Alicia passa près d'Hermione !

-Wahoo !ma Grande t'a changée ça va ?

-Très bien Petite sœur !

Petite sœur ? Drago était resté complètement abasourdie par la vue de la jeune fille mais alors savoir que c'est la sœur de Granger ! Y'a de quoi tomber dans les pommes !

Kalia alla saluer toutes les personnes présentes puis passa près de Drago…

-Bonjour, excuse moi mais je ne me rappelle pas t'avoir vu…

-C'est normal, je suis le correspondant d'Hermione !

-Oh, petit ami ?

-NON, rétorquèrent Hermione et Dray en cœur

Kalia eut un léger sourire…

-Je me disais aussi…Ma sœur a changée mais pas au point de faire tomber des beaux gars tout de même !

-Kalia !s'écria Hermione

-Non ma puce, c'est vrai, regarde toi !

Tu es jolie mais tu ne te mets même pas en valeur…

-Je t'en pose des questions !

-t'énerve pas, moi aussi je suis heureuse de te revoir…

-Kalia…

-Oui, Mione ?

-Qu'est ce que tu fous la !

Ps: Encore un Chapitre court, mais attendez, deux filles, un gars, ça fait forcément des étincelles!

Allez lire, "DesTroYed In Love"


	16. Chapter 16

Chapitre 16 : Coups bas et jalousie:

**-Mione !S'exclama william**

**-Désolé…Kalia je pourrais te voir, en privé, si possible ?**

**-Bien sur !**

**Elles allèrent toutes les deux dans la cuisine, sans se douter une seconde que Drago était juste derrière la porte…**

**Hermione claqua violemment la porte de la cuisine et se retourna vers sa sœur…**

**-Alors ?**

**-Alors quoi ? Tu n'es pas heureuse de me revoir ?**

**-Qu'est ce que tu fous la ?**

**-Hermione !**

**-Kalia !**

**-Alors ?**

**-J'était au pensionnat au canada, et je me suis faite virée ça te va ?**

**-Oui et… ?Depuis 1 an et demi je n'ai pas de nouvelles de toi, pas une carte !**

**Tu n'as même pas pris la peine de venir pour l'enterrement de Maman !**

**Est t'il nécessaire que je te le rappelle ?**

**Hermione avait les larmes aux yeux….Voila donc la cavalerie ? La raison de ce dîner plus que stupide !**

**-Hermione, tu n'es qu'une gamine tu ne comprends rien !**

**Kalia sortit en trombe de la cuisine et partit s'isoler dans le jardin…**

**Bien sur, dans le salon le dîner continuait comme si de rien n'était…Dray observait le jardin lorsqu'il vit Kalia sortir en trombe de la cuisine…**

**Il se dirigea vers la sortie et vint près d'elle…Elle était assise a la balançoire et regardait dans le vide…**

**« -Salut, lança Drago**

**-Salut Drago…**

**-Tu retiens vite dis moi !**

**Un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Kalia**

**-Merci…**

**-Ca s'est mal passer avec Hermione ?**

**-ça se passe toujours mal avec elle….je comprend pas,elle aurait du être heureuse de me voir…**

**-Elle ne s'y attendait pas…**

**-Tu crois ?**

**-J'en suis sur…**

**-Tu la connais depuis longtemps ?**

**-A peu près Six ans…**

**-Elle ne m'a jamais parlé de toi pourtant….**

**- Elle n'est pas très ouverte dans son genre…Et puis à la base on est ennemis jurés…**

**-A ce point la ?**

**-Oui…**

**-Je suis désolée je dois t'ennuyer avec mes histoires, surtout si toi et Hermione c'est pas ça…**

**-Non ça ne me dérange pas…**

**-Merci Dray…tu permet que je t'appelle Dray ?**

**-Mais oui Kalia …tu peux…**

**Au plus profond d'elle, Hermione fulminait,…qu'es ce que cette…soit disant grande sœur venait faire la ?**

**Elle débarque comme une rose, et en plus elle a le culot de…enfin d'être le chouchou de Alicia !**

**C'en était trop pour elle, elle sortit de la cuisine, et sans adresser un regard aux invités, voulut sortir pour prendre l'air….**

**Alicia, qui voulut jouer la belle mère modèle, la rattrapa du bras au moment ou Hermione allait sortir…**

**« -Hermione, que fais tu ?**

**-Vous le saviez, vous saviez qu'elle venait, et ni vous, ni même mon propre père, n'a pris la peine de me prévenir !**

**-Voyons, tu exagères les choses…**

**-Moi exagérer ? C'est donc ça l'importance de votre petit dîner de famille ! Kalia est de retour ! Accueillons la comme si de rein n'était ! Je ne sais même pas où elle était !**

**-Hermione, Kalia est ta sœur, ta grande sœur même….**

**-Elle n'a jamais été la quand j'ai eu besoin d'elle…**

**Quand maman est morte, il a bien fallu remonter la pente, petit a petit, c'est a ce moment la que j'aurais eu besoin d'un exemple, d'un soutien !**

**-Tu ne peux pas lui reprocher la mort de ta mère !**

**-Non, je ne peux pas…Mais elle ne donne aucun signe de vie, pour finalement débarquer ici comme…une étrangère !**

**-Hermione, je sais bien que ces derniers temps ça ne va pas…**

**-A qui la faute a votre avis ?**

**-Hermione, ne sous estime pas Kalia…**

**Et elle lui tourna le dos, pour aller rejoindre William….**

**Ne pas sous estimer sa sœur ? c'est la pire idiotie qu'elle avait entendue depuis longtemps, mais ça laisse tout de même présager qu'Alicia a l'air d'en savoir plus que ce que elle prétend….**

**Hermione continua de bouillonner au plus profond d'elle même mais essayait tout de même de se contenir…Chose d'autant plus difficile quand votre, soit disant soeur, fais des courbettes a votre future belle mère, et qu'en plus elle ne se gène pas pour 'tourner autour' et la c'était le cas de le dire, du gars que vous trouvez absolument irrésistible !**

**Attendez, j'ai pensé, ne serait qu'une seconde, que Drago MaleFoy était du genre irrésistible ?**

**Hermione secoua ses boucles brunes, histoire de se remettre les idées en place et tendit la main vers la chose la plus proche d'elle à cet instant…La Porte…**

**Elle attrapa sa veste noire, pris ses clefs, et sortit en trombe hors de la maison…**

**Une fois arrivée dehors, elle resta a regarder le ciel pendant quelques instants, et se décida finalement a se mettre en marche vers le parc…Non elle n'avait certes plus l'age de traîner dans les bacs a sables, ni de faire de la balançoire, mais elle aimait l'atmosphère se dégageant de ce parc…Elle en connaissait chaque recoin, elle y avait passé tant de temps avec sa mère….**

**Sa mère, voila une fois de plus elle avait réussi a retomber dans le sujet qui vexe…C'est vrai, depuis son départ, elle ne pensait plus qu'a une seule chose, sa vengeance…**

**ET puis peu a peu, elle avait du laisser cette « priorité » de coté, eh oui, entre une future belle mère qui vous critique dès qu'elle peu, un père absent et son pire ennemi qui débarque chez elle, elle avait eu sa dose…**

**N'avait t'elle donc plus le droit a une vie simple ? Quoique, simple c'est un état d'esprit, elle est née sorcière, de parents moldus, Quoi de plus normal voyons ?**

**Se sentant quelque peu déboussolé, elle se posa sur le banc le plus proche, et son regard se tourna vers le massif de fleurs le plus près d'elle…Des Roses, des roses rouges….**

**C'était ses fleurs préférées, elle aimait leur contenance, le fait qu'elles aient l'air si immortelles mais qu'elles soient pourtant si fragiles….Elle aurait aimé vivre dans un rêve, un conte, mais sa vie n'avait rien d'un conte, plutôt d'un film d'horreur…**

**Apres quelques longues minutes de réflexion, elle se sentit engloutir par le froid et décida qu'il était sans doute temps pour elle de rentrer…Qu'aurait t'il pu lui arriver de pire… ?**

**Elle remonta le long des rues, et lorsqu'elle fut devant chez elle, elle remarqua que les lumières étaient éteintes, serait t'elle restée si longtemps dehors ? Elle leva les yeux et vit que la lumière de la chambre de son père était allumée, ce qui confirmait donc ses dires….**

**Elle prit le temps de faire un détour par le jardin, pour éviter qu'on ne l'entende rentrer… Si elle avait su ce qu'elle y verrait, elle aurait sans doute préféré passer par la porte d'entrée…**

**Après tout, quoi de plus normal que de trouver votre meilleur ennemi dans les bras de votre « chère » soeur ?**

**_Ps: Me revoila, apres ,heu une longue, enfin bref des chapitres, qui tournaient a l'extra court, alors voila celui la commence a reprendre de l'ampleur..._**

**_Vous savez qu'une fille en colère en dit toujours trop!_**

**_A bientot et lachez vos reviews, je meurs d'envie de savoir ce que vous en penser!_**


	17. Chapter 17

_**Chapitre 17 : Crois moi !**_

**Hermione avait du mal a en croire ses yeux…Elle resta devant cette vision, quelque peu apocalyptique, vu l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait…**

**Elle resta donc plantée la, comme une idiote, a regarder, Son meilleur ennemi (ben oui on accentue, il es a elle !), et sa chère sœur (ironie, vous aviez compris !)…tendrement enlacés….Drago caressant les longs cheveux blonds de Kalia…Apres tout c'était son droit…enfin , pas aux yeux d'Hermione, bien sur…**

**Elle se rendit soudain compte qu'une larme avait coulé sur sa joue, et qu'elle en sentait le goût salé, une énorme boule s'était formé dans sa gorge…Elle fit finalement demi tour, et passa par la porte, d'entrée, après tout elle s'en fichait, que son père ou qu'Alicia l'entende rentrer…**

**Elle monta quatre a quatre les marches et entra dans sa chambre en claquant la porte….**

**Elle jeta sa veste à travers la pièce et s'effondra en larmes sur son lit…**

**Elle se sentait vide, simplement vide, elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi mal…Elle enfouit doucement sa tête dans son oreiller…**

**De l'autre coté, enfin du coté de notre Serpentard … **

**Kalia venait de se relever sa tête de l'épaule du Serpentard…Ce dernier, perdu dans ses pensées, ne vit pas son visage se rapprocher du sien,…**

**Il ne s'en redit vraiment compte qu'au moment ou ses lèvres frôlèrent les siennes…**

**-« Drago…**

**Non il avait bien trop de choses a régler, et sérieusement…Entre sa nomination, a un grade haut placé dans les rangs de Voldemort, il avait autre choses a faire que de se lancer dans une idylle avec la sœur de Granger…**

**Il s'excusa brièvement après avoir tout de même laisser Katia l'embrasser….lui souhaita bonne nuit et rentra dans la maison…**

**En montant à l'étage, il fut quelque peu étonner de trouver la porte d'Hermione fermée…Chose qu'elle ne faisait plus depuis, qu'ils étaient devenus, plus proches, si on peut dire ça comme ça….**

**Le lendemain matin, aux alentours de 11 h00, une voix stridente remonta de la salle a manger…**

**-« Hermione !!!**

**Alicia venait de l'appeler pour la 10ème fois, au moins…**

**-Elle est sans doute encore endormie….Murmura Katia, qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce…**

**-ça m'étonnerait fort…rétorqua Drago…**

**Laisser je vais voir…**

**-Attends je t'accompagne ! s'écria Katia**

**-Pas la peine de vous donner cette peine…Je suis la…**

**Effectivement Hermione se trouvait en haut des marches, le visage extrêmement maquillé, on va dire qu'elle avait tout de même passé une heure pour essayer de masquer ces cernes et les traces de larmes…**

**Alicia la détailla de la tête aux pieds, avant de s'exclamer…**

**-Puisque tu t'es enfin donnée la peine de descendre, ton père et moi, avons quelque chose à t'annoncer, à vous annoncer…**

**Laissez moi deviner, Katia va épouser Drago….Pensa Hermione en fronçant les sourcils,….**

**-Allez y, je vous écoute…**

**-D'ailleurs tu l'aurais su hier, si tu était restée…mais tu as préféré t'éclipser…**

**-J'ai mes raison, rétorqua Hermione en lui lançant un regard des plus noirs…**

**-Je n'en doute pas…**

**-Alors ?**

**-Alors, ton père et moi, allons nous fiancer…**

**Oh Bon sang, la voila cette nouvelle, vous croyez pas que c'est largement suffisant, qu'elle a eu sa dose la Mione ?**

**Hermione resta statique, et en levant les yeux, croisa le regard de Drago, qui, impuissant ne savait comment réagir…**

**-C'est Magnifique Alicia ! S'écria à cet instant Kalia**

**Hermione se racla doucement la gorge et essaya de paraître heureuse, un faux sourire, comme elle savait tant les faire depuis un certain temps…**

**-Papa, c'est superbe je suis vraiment heureuse pour toi et Alicia…**

**En entendant cette réplique, le tient de Drago tourna au pale, tandis que Kalia se retenait avec beaucoup de mal d'éclater de rire…**

**William regarda sa fille et lui fit, pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, un magnifique sourire…**

**-Merci ma puce…**

**Hermione sortit alors accompagnée de Kalia et Drago…**

**C'est a ce moment la que tout explosa…**

**Kalia éclata d'un faux rire,…**

**-« Mione, tu joues vraiment bien la comédie, je suis morte de rire…**

**-Si seulement ça pouvait te tuer pour de vrai….murmura Hermione…**

**-Hermione…répondit Drago**

**-Quoi ?**

**-Tu…t'étais sincère ?**

**-Est-ce que j'en avais l'air ?**

**-C'est moi qui t'ai posé une question…**

**-Et je ne vois pas une seule raison valable d'y répondre…**

**Et elle sortit, direction la ville…**

**Drago la regarda partir, avec une pointe de compassion dans le coeur…. Il sentit ensuite deux bras l'enlacer tendrement…Je vous laisse deviner qui c'était, Kalia bien sur…**

**+Quelques heures plus tard + **

**Drago avait fait une énorme bêtise, et il s'en rendait compte…**

**Il était entré dans le jeu de Kalia, et maintenant, il ne risquait pas d'en sortir sans séquelles…Il l'avait consolée, elle se sentait si mal, vis-à-vis de sa petite sœur, alors, il étaient rester longtemps a parler, et a présent elle dormait dans ses bras….**

**Il se releva doucement et sortit prendre une douche froide…**

**Hermione venait de passer un après midi chez des amis, ça lui avait rendu un brin de sourire…Elle remonta donc en sifflotant vers sa chambre….**

**-« …Ne vous en faites pas…**

**Il sera bientôt ….**

**Hermione s'arrêta en entendant cette voix, plus grave que celle de Kalia, et moins stridente que celle d'Alicia…Y avait t'il donc une tierce personne dans la maison ?**

**-Que Comptez vous faire ?**

**-…Il est aveuglé par l'image qu'il a de moi, ne vous en faites pas, Seigneur…**

**-Je ne doute pas de tes capacités, tu me les a déjà démontrées par le passé….**

**-J'ai été jusqu'à commettre ….L'inadmissible…**

**-Tu n'étais pas en cause, tu as simplement planifié…**

**-Revenons sur le cas de Malefoy…**

**-Malefoy ? Il sera prêt a entrer dans vos rangs dès demain soir…**

**Date a laquelle il était censé quitter cette maison…**

**-Sais t'il que…**

**-Non, d'ailleurs ça vaut mieux…elle pourrait essayer de l'en dissuader….**

**-Je ressens une présence…Nous nous reverrons…**

**-Bien maître… »**

**Et soudain, plus rien…**

**Hermione avait alors couru jusqu'à sa chambre et s'était collée au mur…**

**Drago ? Mais que ce passait t'il donc cette chambre ? La voix grave ne pouvait être que celle de…Non impossible, si le seigneur des Ténèbres était chez elle, elle ….**

**Oh non, alors Kalia, serait……..**

**Elle reprit soudain ses esprits, voila qui explique son comportement, depuis qu'elle est revenue….**

**Elle essaya de tout replacer dans sa tête et se mit soudain a se rendre compte de l'ampleur des dégâts…Sans prendre le temps de s'attarder plus sur cette question, elle couru vers la chambre de Drago…**

**Elle reprit une respiration a peu près normale, et frappa a la porte…**

**« -Drago !**

**Rien…**

**-Drago Ouvre cette Porte !**

…

**Au bout de quelques minutes, alors que l'attente commençait a lui paraître insupportable…Il ouvrit enfin…**

**-Drago !**

**-Que se passe t'il ?**

**-C'est Kalia elle…**

**-Elle va bien au moins ?**

**Idiot je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui me retient de te coller une baffe, elle veut ta mort et toi tu t'inquiète d'elle…pensa Hermione au plus profond d'elle…**

**-Elle…Elle n'est pas celle que tu crois…**

**-Qu'est ce que tu entends par la ?**

**-Elle…elle fait parti de….**

**-De ?**

**-Drago, elle veut ta mort…**

**Il la regarda alors, comme si elle sortait d'une autre planète, avant d'éclater de rire…**

**-Tu perds la tête Mione, va te reposer…**

**-Drago ! Elle fait partit des mangemorts !**

**-Je ne te crois pas, on aurait remarqué sa marque…**

**-Dray, une marque ne se porte pas forcément au niveau de l'avant bras !**

**-Bon, imaginons, et alors ? Si elle aurait voulu me tuer, elle aurait pu le faire depuis longtemps…**

**-Elle veut que tu deviennes un mangemort !**

**-Et ?**

**-Et quoi ? Ça ne te fait rien ?**

**-Comme si tout le monde n'en avait pas après ma vie…**

**-Drago, tu lui fais une confiance aveugle !**

**-Et toi tu la vois comme un monstre !**

**-Comment ça ?**

**-Tu ne lui jamais laissé sa chance depuis qu'elle est revenue !**

**Et il ferma la porte…**

**Hermione resta à regarder la porte, puis dans un murmure, prononça…**

**-Dray….Crois moi…..**

_**PS: Je Suis Sadique...**_

_**Non!! Allez courage , la suite arrive très très bientot et comme les vacances approchent, je vais pouvoir écrire beaucoup plus!Merci a tous ceux qui me lisent, ça me fait trop trop plaisir!! (petite larme qui coule)**_

**Gros Bisous de BEstOfdRaCoHermy**


	18. Chapter 18

**_Chapitre 18 : ReBonDiSSeMentS en tout genre…_**

**Il ne la croyait pas…et pourtant …Elle le connaissait trop bien a présent, il y réfléchirait, et serait peut être un peu plus sur ses gardes…Après être restée ainsi quelques minutes, qui lui parurent un très long moment, elle se leva doucement, essuya d'un revers de manche la larme qui descendait le long de sa joue et retourna doucement dans sa chambre…**

**Kalia était resplendissante ce jour la…**

**Ses longs cheveux retombaient en cascade dans son dos, et on aurait a peine cru que sa beauté était humaine….Elle semblait radieuse, et après tout, le site des évènement vous montrera pourquoi…**

**Drago, qui avait a présent fini de ranger toutes ses affaires, jeta un dernier coup d'œil a la chambre, celle qu'il avait habité pendant ces dernières semaines, …Une chose est sure, il n'oublierait pas les Granger de si tôt, …Personne ne sait si il sera encore en vie a la rentrée, mais de toutes façons, il ne retournerait sans doute peut être pas a Poudlard…Imaginez le tableau, Drago MaleFoy retourne a Poudlard, après avoir essayer de tuer le directeur, et revient avec le poste de préfet en chef, en plus !...**

**C'était ridicule...**

**Alicia et William, puisqu'ils fat bien parler d'eux tout de même, vivaient, comme dans une bulle, en dehors du monde, et ne se doutaient certainement pas de ce qui se tramait, tout près d'eux…**

**Alors qu'il allait descendre sa valise, un bruit de fit entendre sur sa porte, …**

**Drago alla ouvrir et se retrouva devant Kalia…**

**« -Hey !**

**-Hey beau blond, tu nous quittes ?**

**-Il semblerait que oui…**

**-Ma sœur est donc a ce point insupportable ?**

**-Non, mais…J'ai des Affaires à régler…**

**-Oh…**

**-T'en fais pas on s'écrit !**

**-Drago, tu sais…**

**-Non je ne sais pas….mais quelque chose me dit que je ne vais pas tarder a le savoir…**

**-En effet…**

**-Alors ?**

**-Je…tu vas devenir un Mangemort ….**

**Drago ouvrit soudain ses grands yeux bleux-acier….**

**Comment savait t'elle….Hermione ? Non elles se détestent…**

**-Pardon ? Je n'ai pas compris…**

**-Tu mens, Dray, tu sais bien de quoi je veux parler…**

**-Je doute fort que ce soit le moment d'en parler…**

**-Je pense aussi…je peux entrer ?**

**-Bien sur…**

**Elle passa donc devant lui et s'assit sur le lit…Drago s'asseya près d'elle, la scrutant du regard…Comment pouvait t'elle avoir quelconque information a son sujet…**

**IL reprit donc…**

**-Alors ?**

**-Alors, laisse moi parler, Durant les deux années ou je n'étais pas présente ici**

…**Je n'étais pas au canada, et donc je n'ai jamais été renvoyé de ce pensionnat en question,…**

**-Et ?**

**-Je fais partie des « Amazones » Drago…**

**-Les Amazones ? Toi, une fille de modus !**

**-Sait tu au moins a qui tu parles ?**

**Oui je le sais, Les Amazones sont des jeunes filles qui sont mangemort, et plus particulièrement très proche de Voldemort…**

**-D'où tiens tu ces informations ?**

**-Ma mère, était une amazone, c'est comme ça qu'elle a connu mon père…**

**-Ta mère était une amazone plus qu'appréciée …**

**-Elle a tout lâché lorsqu'elle…**

**-Lorsqu'elle était enceinte de toi …**

**-On m'a dit que jamais une Amazone ne s'était faite capturée vivante…pourquoi ?**

**Kalia eut un léger sourire au coin des lèvres et déboutonna sa chemise, sous le regard étonné de Drago…**

**-Kalia, Qu'est ce que…**

**Une fois sa chemise enlevée, Dray vit un léger pendentif en forme de perle rouge …**

**-Qu'est ce que ?**

**-Voila le grand secret des Amazones, Ce collier, bref le jour ou l'une d'entre nous se ferait capturer, on aurait plus qu'a briser cette perle, et mort s'en suivrait…**

**Voila pourquoi aucune amazone ne s'est jamais fait prendre vivante…**

**-Comment se fait t'il que tu sais tout ça sur moi Kalia ?!**

**-Disons que je suis sur ton dossier depuis, un bon bout de temps…**

**-Mon Dossier ?...**

**-Tu n'as jamais songé, que je suis arrivée très peu de temps après que tu ais reçu cette fameuse lettre de ta mère ?**

**-…Je n'ai jamais vraiment fait le lien…**

**-Maintenant tu sais…**

**-Pourquoi…enfin…Qu'attendez vous de moi ?**

**-Tu le sais bien…**

**Elle le scrutait …d'une manière si différente de son habitude,…Il s'était fait avoir comme un gamin, pour une fois, il pouvait le reconnaître…Alors comme ça, tout était prévu depuis le début…**

**Ça veut dire, que Hermione ne savait sans doute pas que sa sœur fait parti des mangemorts, d'ailleurs , elle a du l'apprendre au moment ou elle a essayé de le prévenir…et lui, comme un idiot, il ne l'avait pas cru…Qu'attendaient t'ils tous de lui a présent ?**

**Il replongea son regard glacé dans celui de Kalia, et prononça..**

**-Je t'écoute…**

**Elle le regarda, souffla un bon coup, et reprit la parole…**

**-Ta mère t'a écrit en te disant, que le Lord avait de grands projets, en ce qui te concerne…Il y a des chose que même moi j'ignore a ton sujet, mais je suppose qu'il te donnera les informations nécessaires lui même…Sache tout de même que de savoir que tu est resté chez moi, enfin en présence de ma sœur…l'a mit dans une colère noire,…**

**-Vraiment ?**

**-Oui…je Suppose que tu sais qu'on ne devient pas, enfin qu'on atteint pas un rang élevé chez les mangemorts, sans faire…enfin sans passer une batterie de test…**

**-Je m'en doutais, et puis au niveau des sentences physiques, j'ai été suffisamment préparé, par mon père…**

**-Le physique ne suffit pas toujours Drago, pense à utiliser ton mental,…Le lord a une parfaite maîtrise de son mental…Personne ne décerne ce qu'il pense…**

**-Ce qui signifie ?**

**-Attends je vais te faire une démonstration…**

**Elle se posta près de lui…et le fixa de ses grands yeux…**

**Soudain, Drago sentit comme une barre se former dans son esprit,…comme si, Kalia cherchait à le contrôler par la pensée…**

**Il se sentit soudain faible et endormit et sans prendre compte une seule seconde compte de ses gestes il se retrouva près du balcon, la main sur la rambarde…Alors qu'une frayeur incontrôlable se prenait en lui, Elle rompit d'elle même son contrôle mental…**

**Elle se leva et se mit en face de lui…**

**-« Tu vois Dray je peux te faire faire ce que je veux…et s'y moi j'y arrive, le Lord peut le faire deux fois plus vite et de manière bien plus puissante….**

**-J'ai la nette impression de ne pas avoir vraiment le choix…**

**-Tu réfléchis bien…puisque de toutes façons tu n'as pas le choix…**

**-Parle moi de la suite de la batterie de Test…**

**-IL sondera ton esprit, tu ne pourras rien lui cacher draco…**

**-…**

**Il ne pourrait donc rien cacher, tout ses sentiments, tous ces choses qu'il a toujours essayé de refouler à son père, à sa mère, a son entourage…**

**IL leva ses yeux bleus vers Kalia, et elle reprit la parole, sans le quitter des yeux…**

**« -Nous partons en fin de journée Draco, ce qui signifie qu'il te reste, à tout casser, deux à trois heures de répit…**

**Elle se leva et sortit de la chambre, sans pour autant se retourner…**

**Drago était resté assis, impuissant, et venait de se rendre compte de la gravité de la situation, à en juger par les traits qui déformaient son visage d'ange déchu…**

**Il aurait voulu hurler à l'injustice, au fait qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment été maître de son destin…ce destin qui aujourd'hui s'annonçait noir, sombre et sans l'ombre d'un répit….**

**Il serait connu, sans le monde entier des sorciers, et même dans le monde des modus, comme un assassin, qui aurait vendu père et mère à l'enfer si il aurait pu…IL ne voulait pas de cette vie, il n'avait pas lutté jusqu'à présent, pour finir comme ça….**

**Il se laissa s'adosser au pied de son lit, et posa sa tête, il devrait vider son esprit, pour ne garder que de la haine, …après tout c'est le seul visage que connaissaient ses ennemis,…**

**Pourquoi serait-t-il incapable de le tenir devant de Lord en personne… ?...**

**Dur d'être un héritier, pensa t'il aussitôt, il avait l'honneur des Malfoy sur lui,…Au fond il s'en contrefichait, mais il s'était juré de ne pas finir comme son père…**

**Un homme froid, orgueilleux, qui n'adressait jamais un mot gentil, pas même a sa propre femme, qu'il avait d'ailleurs épouser de force….**

**IL se mit soudain a songer a Hermione, …**

**Elle avait essayé de le prévenir, non pas seulement essayé, elle l'avait mit en garde, elle avait tout fait pour qu'il l'écoute, et lui, aveuglé par la beauté et par la passion, si c'est ce qu'il ressentait a l'égard de Kalia, …il s'était laissé berner, aveuglé, dupé, tromper….**

**Il avait beau chercher les mots a présent ça ne changerait rien…**

**Dans deux heures, il deviendrait ce qu'elle n'aurait sans doute jamais voulu qu'il soit…**

**Et sa fierté aveugle, l'empêche d'aller la voir, de lui dire ce qu'il ressent…lui dire qu'il s'en veut…**

**Résiné mais plus déterminé que jamais, il saisit une plume, un parchemin et son encrier, et se mit à écrire…**

**+Une heure plus tard….+**

**Drago était fin prêt, enfin, il venait de finir sa lettre, et c'est a ce moment précis que Kalia frappa a sa porte…**

**« -Drago !**

**-Oui…**

**-Nous partons !**

**-Oui…j'arrive…**

**Il avait déjà descendu sa valise et descendit donc les marches, en compagnie de Kalia…**

**Ils arrivèrent dans le salon ou William et Alicia les attendait… **

**« -Drago, ce fut un plaisir de vous recevoir durant ces quelques semaines que vous avez passez ici, mais votre départ me semble précipité et prématuré… Commença William**

**-Merci a vous Mr Granger, et Melle Alicia, mais ne vous en faites pas, c'est juste que nous devons mettre quelques petites choses au clair avant la rentrée…**

**-Oui, nous comprenons, sachez que vous serez toujours le bienvenu ici…**

**Drago alla serrer la main du père d'Hermione, le remerciant du fond du cœur de son soutient, et il croisa le regard d'Alicia, froid et orgueilleux, pire que lorsqu'elle regardait Hermione….Il lui fit un de ces éternels sourires en coin, laissa Kalia saluer ses « parents » et sortit pour l'attendre a l'extérieur…**

**IL leva les yeux vers le ciel et c'est alors qu'il croisa le regard d'Hermione, qui était accoudée à son balcon, et qui le fixait avec une intensité rarement vu chez elle…**

**Elle détourna son regard ce qui le fit sourire, …**

**Une tension régnait entre eux, un lien, invisible, mais puissant…**

**IL la regarda, sans vraiment réfléchir, il savait bien, qu'il devrait se retourner, et faire comme si de rien n'était…Un jour, on pourrait lui demander de la tuer,…**

**Que ferait t'il ? Passerait t'il son temps a la regarder ?...**

**Avec un effort qui lui parut presque surhumain, il détourna lui aussi son regard, et se concentra sur le massif de fleurs…des Roses…des roses rouges…**

**Kalia sortit au bout d'un moment, un étrange sourire aux lèvres…**

**Après un dernier coup d'œil sur la maison, ils transplanèrent…**

**Pendant ce temps…**

**Hermione avait quitté son balcon, au moment ou elle avait vu sa sœur ressortir de la maison…Allez chercher a comprendre pourquoi, elle resta un bon moment a contempler sa chambre, …jusqu'au moment ou elle entendit la porte du salon claquer….**

**Sans doute Alicia et William étaient sortis …**

**Elle se leva, et parcoura la maison, jusqu'à arriver a la chambre d'ami, qui jusqu'à il n'y pas si longtemps, était la chambre de son ex-Meilleur-Ennemi…**

**Rien n'avait changé, si ce n'est qu'il y avait moins d'affaires qui traînaient, et que la chambre lui semblait bien vide sans le Serpentard…**

**Elle s'assit donc sur le lit, jusqu'à ce que son attention se reporte sur un petit bout de parchemin abandonné sur le bureau…**

**La curiosité est un défaut et ça, tout le monde le sait, et pourtant…Hermione se leva et alla attraper le parchemin…Pour être clair, il y en avait deux…**

**Elle déplia le premier….et lut…**

**C'était la lettre de Narcissia Malefoy, la mère de Drago….Hermione se sentit mal a l'aise, elle n'aurait pas du ouvrir cette lettre…C'était confidentiel, et Drago allait donc devenir un membre haut placé au service de Vous-savez-qui…**

**Elle posa la lettre et ouvrir la seconde…**

**Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de savoir que cette lettre lui était adressée…**

_**« Mione, **_

**_Voila tu dois certainement savoir que écrire des lettres n'est pas mon fort, et de plus j'aurais sans doute pu te la donner en main propre, pour être sur que tu la lise…avant qu'il ne soit trop tard…Tu as certainement du lire la lettre si jointe, qui n'est autre que celle de ma mère, Narcissia Malefoy…_**

**_Mon but, si j'en ai eu un jour un, n'a jamais été de finir dans les rangs de Voldemort, c'est mon destin, enfin si c'est ainsi qu'on peut appeler ça…tu dois t'en douter, donc jusqu'à maintenant je ne t'apprends rien…_**

**_Le sujet qui fâche :Kalia ,voila je te demande de me pardonner , j'aurais du t'écouter depuis le début, ta sœur, est bel et bien sans les rangs de Voldemort, et même a un niveau qu'on peut appeler très élever…Prends garde a toi, quand a moi, j'ignore si je sortirais vivant de la batterie de test qu'ils m'ont préparer…Si tel est le cas, je pense qu'on se reverra…sinon, je pense que ce serait tout aussi bien pour toi,…_**

**_Je vais sans doute être formé pour devenir une machine à tuer… a Killing-machine comme on dit…_**

_**Sache une chose, et dis toi que c'est important pour moi…Pardonne moi pour ce que je t'ai fait, et pour ce que je ferais a l'avenir,n'oublie jamais que ce n'est pas la voir que j'aurais choisi, si j'avais eu le choix,…**_

_**Sois forte et ne te laisse jamais oppressé par Alicia…**_

_**Prends soin de toi…**_

_**En Espérant te revoir, un jour peut être….**_

**_D.M »_**

**Elle n'en revenait pas…**

**Drago savait donc tout, il s'y attendait…**

**Il avait mentionné « ce qu'il ferait à l'avenir… » **

**Etait t'il donc convaincu de sa destinée…. ?**

**Une larme coula le long de la joue de la jeune fille, sans doute la seule et unique qu'elle avouera avoir versé pour son Meilleur ennemi…**

**+ Quelques semaines plus tard…. +**

**Hermione avait passé le reste de ses vacances de manière assez sereines…Elle avait repris contact avec les membres de l'ordre, et avait d'ailleurs a présent, avec Ron et Harry, une place assez importante…**

**Elle n'avait eu aucune nouvelle de Drago, elle y pensait souvent, pour ne pas dire tout le temps…**

**Elle avait rendez vous avec le professeur Dumbledore …Sui l'accueillit avec son éternel sourire…**

**« -Melle Granger…**

**-Bonjour Professeur…**

**-Comment allez vous depuis notre dernière entrevue ?**

**-Bien, merci a vous…**

**-Je parlais de Mr Malefoy…**

**-Oh…eh bien vous le connaissez, toujours a insulter les gens qu'il pense inférieur a lui…**

**-Vraiment ?**

**Elle mentait, c'était évident, mais quitte a tout cacher, autant qu'elle joue son rôle jusqu'au bout…**

**-Oui….dit t'elle en baissant tout de même la tête…**

**-Je vous crois sur parole, de toutes façons ce n'est pas pour ça que je vous ai convoqué…**

**-Oui ?**

**-L'autre monde, comme nous avons ici l'habitude de l'appeler…est en effervescence…J'ai donc absolument besoin de vos services,…**

**-Vous voulez…**

**-Que vous vous infiltriez avec eux, d'après Mr Potter, une réception est donné ce soir même, au nord de notre pays…**

**-Ils me reconnaiteront…**

**-J'en doute…**

**-Comment vais-je faire ?**

**-Vous allez changer d'apparence, voila tout…**

**-Très bien…**

**-Vous semblez stressée Miss Granger…Tout va bien ?**

**-Oui, merci…**

**-Bon courage…**

**Tenez, voila la potion…**

**Choisissez bien votre apparence Melle…**

**N'oublier pas que vous devez passer inaperçu…**

**-Oui Mr…**

**Et elle sortit du bureau….la Potion dans la main gauche, et sa tenue dans la main droite…Courage après tout, que pourrait t'il lui arriver ?**

**_Ps: Eh Eh , me revoila !_**

**_Avc un chapitre qu'on pourrait presque appelé Normal..._**

**_ALors la suite ou pas?_**

**_BeStOfDRaCoHerMy_**


	19. Chapter 19

_**Chapitre 19 : Une Mission…délicate….**_

**Certes, elle était heureuse de servir, l'ordre…et quelque soit la mission, elle ressortait toujours avec une légère pointe d'enthousiasme…**

**Hermione était donc en ce moment entrain de se préparer…Après tout elle allait devoir passer quasiment inaperçue…ce qui semblait assez simple en soit même, et découvrir ce qui se tramait dans l'autre monde…**

**On la fit tranplaner jusqu'au château de SyHanDaR, ou avait lieu la réception donnée par les Mangemorts….tout ceci d'après les informateurs du professeur Dumbledore, autant presque dire qu'elle se lançait dans l'inconnu…**

**Elle avait longuement réfléchit avant de décider de la manière dont elle allait agir….**

**Sans vraiment y trouver de solutions d'ailleurs…**

**Le château était plutôt attirant….la juxtaposition de couleurs lui donnait un aspect assez fantaisiste…personne n'aurait jamais deviner qu'une réception de Mangemorts pouvait se dérouler dans ses conditions…**

**Un vert lumineux aux nuances différentes, contrastait avec les meubles en bois…**

**Hermione aimait cette ambiance…elle eut un léger sourire, et se renferma très vite sur elle même, se rappelant qu'elle n'était pas la seulement pour la figuration…**

**Elle ne fut pas étonner d'être traitée comme une véritable sang-pur, et trouva les mangemorts en petits groupes, avec des robes éblouissantes pour les jeunes femmes, et des robes ternes mais élégantes pour les Hommes…**

**Au passage, elle reconnut quelques visages, certains étant même ceux d'étudiants, a Serpentard bien sur, de Poudlard….**

**Son regard fut soudain attiré par un homme, à l'allure imposante, debout près de la porte…et encerclée par une garde quelque peu impressionnante…Elle devina sans trop de doutes qu'il devait s'agir de Voldemort…**

**Elle fit donc prudemment demi-tour, mais se cogna a quelqu'un…qui n'était autre que …Kalia…**

**« -Pardonnez moi…murmura Hermione**

**-Oh mais ce n'est rien ! **

**Kalia portait une robe vaporeuse vert émeraude, qui lui allait plutôt bien…Hermione fit de son mieux pour ne pas massacrer sa sœur sur place…jusqu'au moment ou Kalia lui tendit un piège…**

**-Dites moi, qui êtes vous? Il se trouve que je connais toutes les courtisanes du Lord, les Amazones, et votre visage ne me revient pas…**

**Hermione était elle même resplendissante ce soir la, avec une robe bleu roi nacré,qui rappelait la couleur inimitable des yeux bleus qu'elle s'était choisie…Ses longs cheveux bouclés, étant devenus blonds, étaient relevés dans un superbe coiffure, laissant apparaître leurs formes…**

**-Je…**

**-Elle est avec moi Kalia…**

**-…Très bien…**

**Kalia partit donc, le regard fulminant contre cette belle inconnue…qui n'est, rappelons le, sa sœur…**

**Hermione reprit sa respiration et se tourna pour remercia celui qui avait osé mentir a sa sœur…Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de se retrouver face a **

**-Drago….pensa t'elle**

**-Melle, veuillez m'accompagner…**

**-Je vous suis…**

**Elle lui tendit donc sa main gantée et le suivit a travers les salons…Il semblait différent de ce qu'elle avait gardé comme souvenir de lui, d'ailleurs il ignorait a qui il avait a faire…alors, elle se laissait guidée…Ils arrivèrent devant une grande porte …**

**« -Tu m'as déjà oublié ?**

**Hermione regarda Drago, ne sachant que répondre a cette question…sans doute la confondait t'il avec une autre…**

**-Que voulez vous dire ?**

**-Melle Granger, vous n'êtes pas faite pour être ici…**

**-Drago !**

**-Tu croyais que personne ne te reconnaîtrait ?**

**-Pour le moment tu es le seul…**

**-Encore heureux que je sois arrivé a temps pour que ta sœur ne te démasque pas…**

**-Merci….**

**-Tout le plaisir fut pour moi…alors explique moi…que fais tu ici ?**

**-Je suis en Mission pour l'ordre, en raison de l'effervescence présente chez les mangemorts en ce moment…**

**-Vraiment ?**

**-Oui…**

**-Eh bien ne cherche plus, la raison de tout ceci, c'est moi…**

**-Toi ?**

**-Tu n'as donc pas lu les lettres… ?**

**-Si, je les aie lues et relues, sans vraiment comprendre…**

**-C'est compliqué…**

**-Je l'avais compris…**

**-Je crois aussi qu'on est maudits…**

**-que….**

**Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que les Portes s'ouvrirent devant eux et Drago lui prit le bras et ils avancèrent…Des centaines d'yeux se tournèrent soudain vers eux lorsqu'ils apparurent, éblouis par les lustres….**

**Hermione perçut presque instantanément les pointes de curiosités, de jalousie qui émanaient de la foule, et celle de joie de Drago…**

**La jeune fille se pencha alors vers lui…**

**-Souviens toi….**

**-Je n'oublie rien, ma petite sang pur d'un soir.**

**Laisse moi pourtant croire, au moins pour une soirée, que tu pourrais être ma femme…**

**Hermione ne pouvait trouver à redire a cette phrase qui lui bouleversait l'esprit et releva donc la tête, pour faire face a la foule….**

**Elle était parfaitement consciente du couple exceptionnel qu'ils formeraient tous les deux, si ils étaient ensembles…**

**Drago laissa Hermione, rebaptisée pour le moment Elena, et s'avança sur l'estrade….ou, si Hermione visait juste l'attendait le Lord, Kalia, et Lucius MaleFoy…**

**Lucius, qui abordait toujours ce regard froid et orgueilleux, avait aujourd'hui un sourire digne d'un rayon de soleil…**

**-Etonnant, pensa Hermione**

**Le Lord accueillit Drago et se posta à ses cotés…**

**-Mes Chers Amis, Aujourd'hui, j'ai décidé de nommer mon second, mon futur successeur…Si un jour, il devait m'arriver malheur…**

**Le choix était vaste, et douloureux…**

**Tous les esprits que j'ai pensé les plus aptes a cette taches ont étés envoyé en formation, et ont effectués une batterie de Tests, et on étés supervisé par mes Amazones, et moi-même…**

**Vous le savez tous, la plupart ne sont jamais revenus…Et notre grand Mangemort n'est autre que Drago Malefoy…Fils de Narcissia et Lucius Malefoy…qui m'ont toujours soutenus…**

**Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Drago, et Hermione cru que son cœur allait exploser…Ainsi, voila la raison de cette fête aux allures démesurer….**

**Le lord reprit la parole…**

**-Je n'ai qu'une question a posé à Mr Malefoy…**

**Drago regarda le Lord avec appréhension et se mit à sa hauteur…**

**-Drago, auriez vous une quelconque attache sur terre ? Quelqu'un ou quelque chose que vous ne pussiez pas sacrifier… ?**

**Drago se sentit soudain vidé…il avait redouté cette question depuis le début de sa formation…Avant que le Lord ne puisse entrer dans son esprit, il le ferma et porta son attention sur une personne de l'assemblée…en la personne D'Hermione….**

**Cette dernière le regardait, sans chercher à comprendre le fond de sa pensée….**

**-Non, Lord, je n'ai aucune attache terrestre….si ce n'est ma mère….**

**Le lord parut satisfait de la réponse de Drago, bien que quelques secondes auparavant il eut essayé de sonder son esprit…**

**-Bien, Alors nous sommes heureux de vous compter parmi nous Messire Drago Malefoy….En tant que mon Successeur le plus probable….**

**Drago baisse soudainement les yeux, et la réception commença…**

**Son père vint près de lui et li posa la main sur l'épaule…**

**-Drago, tu fais la fierté des Malefoy….**

**-Merci père….**

**Hermione avait assister a toute la scène et doutait a présent fort que cette nomination plaise a Drago…Elle vit, un peu plus tard, une femme s'avancer vers lui, et lui tendre sa main…Elle semblait élancée, mince, malgré son age, sans doute avancé…**

**-Drago, dit t'elle, Ce que nous redoutions est arrivé…**

**Je serais a jamais fière de toi…sache le…**

**Et elle s'enfonça dans la foule….**

**Hermione se sentit soudain très mal,…Elle ne comprenait pas le choix de Drago, Il allait devenir celui qui serait craint par tous, le second de Voldemort, jusqu'à la mort de celui-ci,…et même si Harry venait a vaincre Voldemort , il se retrouverait en combat contre Drago….**

**Elle s'enfonça à son tour dans la foule et alla près de la terrasse, pour essayer de remettre ses idées au clair….Les paroles d'une chanson résonnait dans la salle de bal….**

_**(8) Something about you that makes me feel bad  
I wasn't there when a thin line destroyed your soul (8)**_

**Elle ne l'entedit pas arriver derrière elle et passer un bras protecteur autour de ses frêles épaules…**

**-Quel étrange destin, Hermione, ou devrais je dire, Elena…**

**Voila quelques mois,nous n'étions que deux jeunes gens…sans guère de soucis….et a présent nous voila maîtres, chacun dans notre parti…puissants …mais opposés…**

**Hermione soupira, il avait plus que raison, une fois de plus…**

**-Avons-nous un avenir, Dray ?**

**- Explique toi…**

**-Tu m'as déjà comprise, tu es entrain de devenir un Mangemort aimé, et respecté…dans ton monde…Bien que le pouvoir ne soit pas héréditaire, ils voudront te voir prendre une épouse, et avoir un héritier…dès que tu auras quitté Poudlard…**

_**(8) I'm leading myself to be free  
In this eternal goodbye (8)**_

**Une larme coula de ses yeux, que Drago essuya doucement…**

**-Je ne veux pas te voir pleurer…Mione…**

**Une émotion brûlante le déchirait…il ne demandait qu'a la prendre dans ses bras, lui dire qu'il ne la quitterait jamais…Quelle force d'âme lui fallait t'il a présent pour ne pas l'embrasser ?...**

**Elle le regarda tristement…**

**-Tu vois, Dray, ce n'est plus possible, il faut qu'on se sépare…**

**-Je ne veux pas…..Jamais…Je ne veux pas que tu partes…Ma force est en toi, rien jamais ne devra nous séparer…**

**-Peut être…mais qu'adviendra t'il de nous…si nous cédions…**

**Ils se turent un long moment….**

**Hermione dit soudain…**

**-Lorsque nous retournerons a Poudlard…Le Lord a du prendre soin de répandre que tu étais libre…**

**-Non je…**

**-Si Dray. Tu chercheras une épouse…et moi de mon coté, je ferais de même…**

**-Mione !**

**-Il le faut …Nous ne pouvons plus passer notre temps a souffrir l'un pour l'autre…et ton « peuple » finira par te réclamer une épouse…**

**-Je suis libre d'accepter ou de refuser…**

**-Non tu leur appartiens, ils ne comprendraient pas…**

**-Je…jamais je ne pourrais aimer une autre que toi….même si ça me tue de te le dire…**

_**(8) Here I wanna be  
No more lies! (8) **_

**-Tu…tu finiras par l'aimer…L'amour est une chose si étrange, regarde nous, on déteste, on s'aime…**

**-Mione…**

**Il sentit sa gorge se nouer sous ces dernières paroles…Etant seuls, il la prit dans ses bras et posa ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune fille.Un baiser les unit alors, amoureux mais dévastateur…teinté d'une angoisse sourde et douloureuse…**

**Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent…Hermione pleurait silencieusement.…**

**-Ne pleures plus…tu as raison, nous ferons ce que tu as décidé, si tu penses que c'est la meilleure solution…**

**-…**

**-Allez rentrons…**

**-Je dois rentrer…**

**Elle put lire la déception sur son visage…Elle lui faisait du mal, autant qu'il lui en faisait…Elle prit sa main et dit…**

**-J'espère te revoir Dray….**

**-Nous nous reverrons, ne t'en fais pas…**

**Et elle transplana…le laissant seul à ses pensées les plus obscures…**

**Oui, il retournerait à Poudlard, d'une manière ou d'une autre, et il la ferait céder…**

**Rien que de penser qu'elle pourrait appartenir à un autre que lui, ne lui donnait que des nausées…**

**De son coté, elle était entrée dans le quartier général, en ne prononçant pas un seul mot, et était montée directement dans sa chambre….**

**Dumbledore le savait, voila pourquoi il l'avait choisi elle, pour aller à cette réception sans grand intérêt….**

**Alors c'était donc ça ce plan, ce faux plan même, puisque ce qu'elle redoutait depuis si longtemps venait d'arriver sous ses yeux….Il lui avait enfin avoué ses sentiments, et elle ne pouvait pas, même dans la mesure du possible, y répondre, de quelque manière que ce soit…Elle se sentit soudainement bien inutile…après tout, elle avait une solution toute simple qui s'offrait a elle, elle allait se trouver un autre petit ami, une personne qui lui permettrait d'oublier qu'elle vivait une passion , folle et destructrice, pour un mangemort, et qui plus est, le successeur du Lord lui même…**

**Elle s'était sentie comme fragile dans ses bras, elle aurait sans doute pu laisser divaguer ses sentiments, a ce moment la…mais sa raison l'en empêchait…Comme elle l'empêche a présent d'aller tout révéler, a ses amis…qui de toutes façons ne comprendraient pas…**

**Elle se laissa glisser le long du mur, et enfoui sa tête dans ses genoux…**

**Si elle aurait su que tout aurait été si compliqué, elle aurait préféré ne jamais le connaître….A quelques centaines de kilomètres du quartier général, une autre personne tenait le même discours….je vous laisse deviner de qui il s'agit…**

**+-Quelques minutes plus tard -+**

**A l'Ordre du phénix, Hermione venait d'être convoquée dans le bureau du directeur...Son cœur battait a 100 a l'heure…pour rien, mais elle se doutait bien que l'entrevue n'allait pas être de tout repos…**

**Elle allait frapper à la porte, lorsqu'elle entendit…**

**« -Mr Potter…nous ne sommes pas encore sur que Melle Granger soit la jeune fille de la prophétie…**

**-Nous avons déjà des problèmes avec la mienne, comment voulez vous lui annoncer une chose pareille ?!**

**-Elle l'apprendra, tôt ou tard, mais le plus tard est sans doute le mieux, pour le moment…**

**Hermione ouvrit alors la porte, une fois de plus, on parlait sur son destin, sans prendre le temps, ni même la peine de la prévenir ?!**

**-« Expliquez vous…**

**-Mr Potter, sortez sil vous plait, je vous ferais rappeler…**

**Harry sortit, adressant un clin d'œil à Hermione au passage…Lorsqu'il ferma la porte, celle-ci explosa…**

**-« Comment avez vous osez ?!!!Vous saviez qu'il s'agissait de SA nomination, en tant que successeur…DU LORD ! Vous Vous rendez compte ?!!!Vous saviez parfaitement que…**

**-Melle Granger…**

**-Non, Laissez moi parler, vous saviez tout, depuis le début, et maintenant vous parlez avec Harry de Moi, d'une prophétie, ou je ne sais quoi ?!!!**

**-Melle Granger, premièrement gardez votre clame, et asseyez vous…**

**Hermione s'assit alors sur la chaise, en essayant de se contrôler, tant elle avait envie de tout envoyer valser…**

**-Allons donc droit au but, avez-vous déjà entendu parler de la prophétie d'Howendias et Darwin ?**

**+De l'autre coté+**

**Drago attendait, patiemment certes, mais il attendait…**

**On lui avait dit que le Lord tenait à le voir…Pourquoi ? Sans doute pour encore lui parler de ses futures fonctions, comme si c'était son principal souci en ce moment…**

**Non son esprit était tourmenté par une belle Gryffondor…Il l'aurait, il se savait, au plus profond de lui, et pourtant, même en y réfléchissant, il ne voyait aucune solution, qui soit judicieuse bien sur…**

**Il entendit alors des bruits de pas…et se concentra pour fermer son esprit a toutes les entrées que le lord pourrait essayer d'effectuer…**

**Ce dernier entra, et Drago s'inclina pour le saluer…**

**« -Drago, relevez vous voyons, vous êtes presque mon égal…**

**-Presque, en effet…**

**-Vous me sembliez, comment dire, confus, pendant la cérémonie…**

**Il y aurait t'il une quelconque raison a tout ceci ?**

**-Non, je vous assure, tout va bien…et ma nomination enchante ma famille…**

**-La question n'est pas de savoir si elle enchante votre famille, elle est de savoir, si vous, vous êtes enchantés…**

**-Qui ne le serait pas a ma place…. ?**

**-Vous ne répondez toujours pas à ma question….**

**-Ma nomination est sans doute la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivé… (Après Hermione bien sur songea t'il)**

**-Vous disiez ?**

**Eh mince, il faudrait que j'arrête de penser haut souvent…pensa t'il**

**-Rien…**

**-Drago, je dois dire, que vous m'impressionnez…**

**-Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parler, seigneur…**

**-On vous avait tracé un destin tout a fait différent…enfin …le fait est…**

**-Expliquez vous…**

**-Connaissez vous la légende de Darwin et Howendias ?...**

**_PS:_**

**_Me revoila -!  
Alors comment ça va ? Ben ici, entre les cours et le reste, j'essaye de trouver un moyen d'écrire de temps en temps, ce qui nous donne, ce chapitre la!  
J'ai la nette impression que mon texte devient trop sérieux...si c'est la cas, dites moi si vous préfériez avant, ou maintenant, et surtout, si vous voyez un peu comment ça risque de finir...(non pas d'effusions de sang, enfin c'est pas encore prévu)  
GroS Bisous et lachez vos commentaires, j'en ai besoin! -  
Les chapitres sont plus longs c'est vrai, et mais ces derniers temps, je change souvent de scénarios..._**


	20. Chapter 20

**_Chapitre 19 : Une prophétie, maudite ?_**

**Hermione eut beau scruter son esprit, elle n'avait jamais entendu parler de cette histoire, et quels noms étranges, Howendias et Darwin…**

**Ah si, son premier livre sur l'histoire de la magie…mais a ces noms ne correspondaient que des dates, aucune histoire, ils étaient simplement mentionnés…comme si…**

**-Comme si on avait fait exprès de les rayer de l'histoire ancienne, n'est ce pas Miss Granger ?**

**Hermione redescendit soudain sur terre…**

**-Vous…Vous lisez dans mes pensées ?**

**-Oui, mais pas seulement dans les vôtres…c'est une des caractéristiques qui sont communes aux Mangemorts, et aux Aurors…**

**-Je…**

**-Ne vous égosilliez pas, je ne sais pas tout, il faut dire que votre esprit est l'un des plus dur qu'il m'ait été donné à sonder…il y a des données qui sont floues, ou alors tout simplement une barrière si puissante que j'hésite a briser, de peur de savoir, certaines choses qui vous mettraient en danger…**

**-Je…Je n'ai rien a cacher…**

**-Mais tout a perdre…**

**-Je n'ai rien a perdre voyons…**

**-On a toujours quelque chose à perdre, Miss Granger…**

**-…Pourriez vous explicitez cette…prophétie….**

**Drago de son coté, n'étant tout de même pas expert en lecture, ne trouva rien a dire au Lord, et se contenta de lui demander plus d'explications…**

**_(La scène qui vient se passe en simultanées…en même temps du coté de Dray et de Hermione)_**

_**Il y a bien des années, dans des contrées lointaines, enfin c'est ce que l'on raconte,…**_

**_Un amour, maudit….d'un jeune homme et d'une jeune femme…que tout oppose depuis la naissance, l'un incarnant le bien, et l'autre la mal, quoi que contraints dans leur tache…_**

_**Un jour, une nuit, la prophétie de Darwin et Howendias s'accomplit…**_

**_Amoureux dès le premier regard, contraints à se vouer une haine sans limite…Ils bafouèrent toutes les règles de leurs sociétés, en proclamant que rien ni personne ne les arrêterait, qu'ils rendraient à ce monde l'aspect qu'il devait avoir…ensemble…_**

**_On raconte, qu'ensemble, ils ramenèrent le monde à un espace de paix, et de plénitude, tout ceci jusqu'à l'intervention des « Dieux », qui les punirent de leur amour destructeur mais sans limite, en les faisant mettre a mort…_**

**_On dit qu'avant de mourir, une sorcière leur jeta une prophétie : Ils reviendraient, désunis, haineux l'un envers l'autres, et finiraient par se remettre ensemble, ils formeraient alors le Couple maudit, et pourrait expier, ou le bien, ou le mal, du monde…dans environ 150 années…._**

**_Vus devez comprendre, qu'aucun des deux partis, ne souhaite revoir ce Couple maudit refaire surface…Alors a désespoir de cause ,nous faisons tout pour trouver ces deux personnes…qui devraient être de votre génération…_**

_**La Seule chose dont les deux partis disposent, sont deux portraits :**_

**_Le mal se transmet de génération en génération la portait de Darwin, tandis que le bien se transmet le portait d'Howendias..._**

_**(Fin de la scène en commun)**_

**Hermione n'en revenait pas…on la faisait venir pour une prophétie a deux gallions, une histoire sans doute inventée de toutes pièces, et rajoutées pour le plaisir dans les livres d'histoire…**

**Elle s'exclama**

**-Je ne vois pas du tout le rapport avec moi, veuillez m'excuser…**

**-Pourtant la ressemblance est frappante…Regardez…**

**Il sortit de son tiroir un bout de parchemin, prononça une formule, et montra le parchemin à Hermione…**

**La ressemblance était sans nul doute frappante, mais avec l'apparence qu'elle avait choisie, lors de la réception des Mangemorts, et non pas avec celle qu'elle était …**

**-On dirait…**

**-Elena…**

**-Mais voyons, elle n'existe pas, je l'ai crée de toutes pièces, pour l'espace d'une soirée….**

**-Elle représente celle que vous êtes intérieurement…**

**-…Vous racontez, n'importe quoi …!!**

**-Libre a vous de me croire ou non…**

**-Eh bien je ne vous crois pas, voir même pas du tout…**

**Elle sortit du bureau en courant et se dirigea vers le jardin…**

**Drago, ne savait trop quoi penser,…la situation lui rappelait vaguement l'histoire qu'il vivait avec Hermione, si histoire il y avait bien sur…**

**Il se contenta de lever les yeux vers le lord…**

**-Intéressante comme histoire…mais, veuillez m'excusez, elle est digne d'émerveiller un enfant…pas un ….**

**-Pas un futur adulte, je vous crois, mais donc, vous êtes convaincu qu'il ne pourrait point s'agir de vous…**

**-Certain…Et malgré tout le respect que je vous dois,…**

**-Je sais bien, je connais vos opinions sur de telles prophéties, comme vous le dites si bien, sans réels fondements que l'imaginaire collectifs…**

**-Je pense…**

**-Eh bien, il semblerait a présent tout a fait impossible que vous soyez Darwin, vous êtes dans mes rangs, et qui plus est, mon second…**

**-En effet…**

**-Et ce n'est pas non plus comme si vous teniez secret une passion dévastatrice pour une Serdaigle, une pouffsoufle, …**

**Drago sentait son cœur se resserrer tout au long des Paroles du lord…**

**-Voir encore pire…Une gryffondor…**

**Drago resta stoïque, du moins, il essaya, …**

**Il avait encore laisser son esprit trop ouvert aux attaques du Lord, il en était sur…**

**IL rassembla son courage et leva vers le Lord son regard Gris…**

**Le Lord le regarda avec une pointe d'ironie dans les yeux et dit calmement…**

**-Vous Pouvez disposer Drago…**

**-Merci Bien…**

**Voldemort serra un moment le parchemin qu'il tenait dans sa main gauche…et laissa Drago quitter la pièce…**

**-Pourtant, le dessin ne ment pas Drago Malefoy….Bienvenue dans ton monde, DarWin….**

**Reste à trouver qui est la Howendias de nos temps….**

**IL éclata d'un rire sadique, qui résonna dans les couloirs du château…**

**Si bien que, à des milliers de kilomètres, Harry Potter se leva en sursaut,…**

**Il se passait des choses qui n'étaient plus négligeables…**

**PS:  
Hey hey! ça y est Voila notre prophétie, qui a bien sur, toute son importance pour la suite de l'histoire, alors , encore merci a vous qui suivez, dites moi ce que vous en pensez, perso, ce chapitre est trop court a mon gout, mais la suite, promet d'etre...corsée...-  
Gros Bisous de Bestofdracohermy...  
Quitte a mettre une prophétie, autant faire un petit lien avec Roméo & Juliette non?  
N0n ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'ai pas encore prévue de faire mourrir nos perso...  
Mais c'est tellement plus simple d'écrire une fin triste...Allez A ! **


	21. Chapter 21

_**Chapitre 21 : Un retour…Mouvementé**_

**Drago retint son souffle en sortant de la salle, tant son cœur battait vite…**

**Une chose était désormais sure, la prophétie avait bel et bien l'air de l'entraver dans son destin…Mais Hermione avait été claire avec lui non ?**

**Il chercherait une « épouse » digne de ce nom, et Mione…en ferait de même…**

**Etrangement, Drago se mit a penser que si il la croisait un jour avec un autre…IL ne pourrait rien faire, elle aurait choisi sa voie, voila tout…**

**IL se sentit soudainement très Lourd…IL remonta doucement sans ses quartiers en essayant de remettre ses idées en place…**

**En entrant dans ses appartements, il se serait attendu a tout sauf a …trouver une lettre sur son lit, comme mise en valeur…**

**Il s'assit près du feu et regarda danser les flammes dans la sombre cheminée…**

**Il ouvrit avec prudence la lettre avant de se rendre compte qu'elle était de…**

…**Du Lord…Mais enfin ? Il venait de le quitter….tout ceci manquait profondément de logique…**

**IL ouvrit avec précaution la lettre, et après l'avoir lue en diagonale, la reposa et enfouit sa tête dans son oreiller…Et voila, que pouvait t'il lui arriver de pire…Il retournait a Poudlard…sans changer d'identité de plus…et sous décision du Lord en personne…**

**Que pouvait t'il lui arriver de pire ?**

**Hermione se préparait tranquillement pour sa dernière rentrée scolaire à Poudlard, sa seconde maison…L'endroit qu'elle préférait sans doute le plus en ce moment, elle pourrait enfin laisser de coté toutes ces pressions inutiles, ces prophéties a deux gallions…et Drago…Oui ça lui ferait sans doute du bien, et elle pourrait…chercher un remplaçant ? Non idée stupide, elle ne pourrait pas lui trouver de remplaçant…Elle se mentirait a elle même, a lui, aux autres…**

**Plusieurs semaines passèrent ainsi, sans que l'un ait de nouvelles de l'autre….**

**Hermione était arrivé une heure en avance... Mais, elle n'y pouvait rien, elle, si elle était pressée de revoir ses amis et de plus de quitter sa maison, qui s'était, pour ainsi dire, transformé en palais Rose, re-décoré a la Alicia…Oui ça lui ferait le plus grand bien de quitter cette atmosphère étouffante…Oh, comme Harry et Ron lui avaient manqué, durant ses vacances. Non pas qu'elle ne s'était pas « amusée », bien au contraire Elle avait appris à mieux « le » connaître et redoutait un peu son comportement ! Après tout, il s'était passé tant de choses durant ce deux mois…**

**Entre sa belle mère, lui, sa sœur, elle avait a peine eut le temps de voir défiler ses vacances….**

**Sans compter L'ordre bien sur…**

**Mais quand même, elle avait pensé à Harry et Ron durant chaque minute. **

**La vérité c'est que Drago ne m'est pas sorti de la tête, ne serait qu'une minute…**

**Tout ceci avait le don de la perturber au plus haut point, puisque elle ne le reverrait sans doute pas, et que de retour a Poudlard, du moins aux yeux des autres, elle devrait rester celle qui l'a toujours détestée, heureuse de son départ…Sa sang de bourbe…**

**-Tiens, Hermione, tu arrives un peu trop tôt, il me semble?  
Cette voix, elle l'aurait reconnue entre mille… Elle se tourna alors vers la paire d'yeux  
argentés qui la fixait. L'avait-il vraiment appelé Hermione? De cette voix si posée et calme? Avait t'il donc oublié leur dernière conversation ?  
- Je pourrai te retourner la remarque, Drago…  
Elle le regarda de bas en haut…IL était exactement comme quand elle l'avait quitté, si ce n'est qu'il avait reprit quelques couleurs…Mais attendez une petite minute …que faisait t'il ici ?**

**-Qu'est ce que tu fais la, Drago…**

**-La même chose que toi…**

**-Sauf que moi je n'ai pas tenté d'infiltrer une bande de mangemorts a la fin de l'année dernière, et ce qui a eu pour cause de faire croire a tous que Dumbledore était mort !**

**-Effectivement…**

**-C'est tout ce que tu trouves a dire ?**

**-Oui…figure toi que j'en ai longuement parlé avec le « défunt directeur »  
-Et…**

**-Il est pour le fait que je réintègre Poudlard…**

**-…**

**-Tu ne m'as pas l'air convaincue…**

**Elle regarda la silhouette de Malefoy s'approcher d'elle, jusqu'à la plaquer contre le mur….  
- En parlant de ça…Je t'ai manqué, j'espère?  
- Arrête donc de prendre tes rêves pour des réalités, Drago. (Elle eut un léger sourire au coin des lèvres)  
- Je suis très vexé, Miss.  
Drago s'approchait de plus en plus, ce qui rappelait étrangement à Hermione l'épisode de la salle de bain…  
A présent, seul quelques millimètres séparaient leurs lèvres, et Hermy se sentait trembler,  
Comment en étaient t'ils arrivés la ?...  
- Oh, et qu'est ce que le Grand second de Voldemort en personne compte me faire ?**

**Me lancer un sort impardonnable ?  
- J'y pensais, mais à La manière Malefoy que tu détestes tant…  
- Tu vas finir par me faire peur….  
Les yeux chocolat de la belle Gryffondor se perdaient dans le regard fier du Serpentard,  
que se passerait-il si elle s'approchait un peu plus, pour laisser ses lèvres se poser sur celle  
ce demi ange, demi démon, de plus en pleine gare ? **

**Elle ne put pas le savoir, puisqu'il eu la même pensée et caressa les lèvres d'Hermione avant de les embrasser tendrement. Elle se dégagea sans vraiment le vouloir, et fixa Dray du regard.  
- Et alors, depuis quand est-ce qu'un Malefoy, doublé d'un Mangemort, embrasse une Sang de Bourbe…Non sérieusement Drago, a quoi joues tu ? **

**- Il y a un début à tout, non?  
-En pleine gare, tu ne te rends même pas compte que…**

**Elle aurait sans doute voulu continuer de le sermonner, mais il l'attira contre lui et l'embrasa a nouveau…**

**-Maintenant on est quittes….dit t'elle…**

**-Tu plaisantes j'espère…Tu m'as bien trop manqué …Mione…**

**-Arrête tes âneries Dray…On peut pas et tu le sais bien…**

**-Veuillez pardonner mon comportement déplacé… Miss mais vous m'aviez trop manqué…**

**Il éclata de rire…**

**-A ce niveau la au moins c'est réciproque…**

**Elle lui rendit son sourire et resta plongée dans ses yeux bleus…**

**Ils n'aperçurent pas Harry et Ron qui s'approchaient d'eux…**

**-Malefoy laisse Hermy tranquille !cria Harry en s'approchant de Drago**

**Hermione redescendit bien vite de son petit nuage et reprit un air aussi froid qu'elle le put…**

**-Ne t'en fais pas Harry, Dr…Malefoy ne faisait que m'ennuyer comme d'habitude…**

**Et elle prit la main du survivant et s'éloigna avec eux vers le train….**

**Décidément l'année allait s'annoncer dure pour Hermione elle ne pourrait pas cacher son attirance pour Drago bien longtemps…Pourtant il le fallait…**

**Ils en avaient parlés…Elle avait décidé et lui avait imposé ce choix…Il l'oublierait …Il doit avoir l'habitude, et d'ici deux jours il lui aurait trouvé une remplaçante…**

**Ce qui venait de se passer n'était qu'une…Pulsion de sa part…**

**Ces derniers mots firent monter les larmes aux yeux D'Hermione…**

**-Allez Hermy viens on va se chercher un wagon…**

**-Tu es sure que ça va ? Lui demanda Ron d'un air inquiet…**

**-Ne t'en fais pas Wea…Heu Ron je vais bien je suis heureuse de vous revoir…**

**-Nous aussi on meurt d'envie que tu nous raconte tes vacances avec ton correspondant…Histoire que l'on sache ce que l'on a perdu…**

**-Quoi ??**

**Oh non…décidément elle avait pris toutes les mauvaises habitudes de Drago…**

**Elle avait failli appeler Ron …Weas « moche… » et….**

**Il fallait vraiment qu'elle se ressaisisse il lui restait 5 minutes pour imaginer tout un scénario pour berner ses amis….**

**Qui a osé dire que le retour a la vie normale lui ferait le plus grand bien ?**

**Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient donc dans leur wagon, et Hermione essayait, en vain, autant le préciser, de trouver une idée stupide…mais qui reste crédible aux yeux de ses amis, qui risquaient de devenir son plus grand « danger » a Poudlard, du moins pour cette année…**

**« -A vrai dire, il n'es resté qu'une semaine…**

**-Il ? s'écria Ron**

**-Heu…oui, il s'appelait…Chad (Eh oui elle a des souvenirs du mariage -) **

**-Et… ?S'étonna le survivant**

**-Et ?**

**-On peut sans trop de mal dire qu'on t'a connue bien plus bavarde…C'est l'altercation avec Malefoy qui te met dans cet état la ?**

**-Non…voyons, disons que mon colocataire, était quelqu'un d'assez froid et distant…**

**-Un vrai Serpentard…**

**-Si on veut…**

**-Il venait de ?**

**-Drumstrang…**

**-Comme le petit Viktor ?!**

**-Oui, si ça t'amuse…**

**-Tu ne nous as presque pas écrit depuis…**

**-Je sais, mais avec tout ça, le retour de Dumbledore, et mon Colocataire, sans compter les Missions de L'Ordre…**

**-On comprend…**

**Ron fulminait dans son coin, comme qui dirait, pour ne pas changer….Hermione ne put s'empêcher de le détailler quelque peu…Il avait grandi, s'était développé, et son petit air de rouquin le rendait presque…beau…Bien sur, aucune comparaison possible avec son blond…Oh non, ça y est, en a peine 10 minutes, elle avait trouvé le moyen de le remettre dans ses pensées…Et comme en plus, pour couronner le tout, Il était préfet en chef avec elle, les choses allaient être sans doute,…corsées…**

**Ils arrivèrent, comme a leurs habitudes, dînèrent dans la grande salle, comme d'habitude, guidèrent les premières années, comme d'habitude…et après avoir fait monter tout le monde dans leurs dortoirs respectifs,étaient montés dans leurs dortoirs…**

**Hermione avait tout suivit, avait été émerveillée par la décoration de la grande salle, heureuse de revoir le professeur Dumbledore, autrement que en étant convoquée dans son bureau…Mais, comment dire…elle se sentait…vide…ou seule, ça dépendait du point de vue…**

**Disons qu'elle se sentait enclavée…restreinte…elle n'aurait sans doute jamais la vie dont elle avait rêvé…dont tout le monde rêve…**

**Elle ne l'avait pas vu, depuis son arrivée…sans doute à faire la fête avec les autres Serpentards…Elle remonta dans ses appartements, rangea ses affaires, et se prépara a redevenir la jeune fille modèle qu'elle avait toujours tenté d'être…**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapitre 22 :_ Combien de temps pensiez vous tenir ?_**

**Et voila, quand on dit que le temps passe vite, c'est qu'il y a sans doute une bonne raison…Autant ne pas passer par 4 chemins, la vie a Poudlard est restée très monotone, entre les cours, les réunions, et les cours et les réunions…Eternel recommencement…**

**Cet après midi, en plein mois de décembre, tombe le match tant attendu des Serpentard contre les Gryffondor, allez savoir pourquoi, ce sont les matchs a qui on retrouve les 4 grandes maisons qui composent Poudlard…**

**Mais cette fois ci, c'est différent…Hermione le sait…ce matin, en se levant, elle s'est sentie mal, et pourtant…rien de mauvais en présage…**

**De son coté, Drago a reprit ses habitudes de vie,…Toujours a emmerder les Gryffondor, même Hermione, mais toujours avec des remords a la clef…**

**Voila, nous y voila, c'était son match, celui qu'il devait a tout prix remporter contre les Gryffondor, contre 'le' Gryffondor qu'il haïssait le plus en ce moment…Potter…Harry Potter…Cet espèce de gringalet, toujours avec Hermione, sans que rien ni personne n'y trouve a redire,…ni une prophétie stupide, ni cet espèce de bande d'idiots que formaient Dumbledore et Voldemort réunis…Perdu dans ses pensées, il se dirigea vers les vestiaires, lorsqu'il entendit une voix…**

**« -Dray…**

**Il se retourna, et ne vit personne…Pourtant, il aurait reconnu cette voix, parmi des centaines…**

**-Kalia…**

**La jeune fille apparu derrière lui et l'enlaça de ses bras protecteurs…**

**-Tu m'as manqué, Dray…**

**-Drago, pas Dray…**

**-Serais tu de mauvaise humeur ?**

**-Non, qu'est ce qui te fait penser ça ?**

**-Débrouille toi pour faire tenir le match, un maximum de temps….**

**-Pourquoi ?**

**-Figure toi, que si tu ne fermais pas si souvent ton esprit, tu aurais été mis au courant, que Le Lord compte passer voir Ce cher Dumbledore, tu sais, celui que tu étais censé tué…**

**-Merci, je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour me faire la morale…**

**Expliques toi…**

**-Tu n'as pas a savoir, j'ai remplie ma part…Au fait, je suis pressée de voir ton match….elle lui déposa un baiser près des lèvres et parti…**

**Drago resta un bon moment devant les gradins…Certes, il se tramait des choses derrière son dos, pourtant, en tant que second, il avait le droit de savoir non ?**

**Mais si on vous cache obstinément quelque chose, c'est sans doute parce que ça vous concerne non ?**

**Dumbledore faisait les 100 pas dans son bureau, il avait d'ailleurs demandé rester seul…**

**Il ne comprenait pas, ce qui pouvait sembler quelque peu étonnant, pour quelqu'un comme lui…**

**Il avait reçu Kalia ce matin, qui s'était présentée comme, « Amazone » du Lord, et en fouillant dans la mémoire de la jeune fille, il avait vu qu'elle ne mentait pas…**

**Alors comme ça, le lord tenait a lui parler, sans combat bien sur, de Darwin et Howendias…Cette prophétie, dont il avait mis au courant la jeune Hermione Granger, a la fin des vacances….Et tout ceci, sans plus d'explications….**

**IL s'assit et regarda autour de lui, en pensant sans doute y trouer un brin de réponse…Mais il ne trouva rien…et pensant qu'il lui serait utile, sortit le portrait D'Howendias de son bureau….A cet instant, se débuta la réunion, la plus extraordinaire que le Monde sorcier ait connu…**

**« -Bonjour, Dumbledore…**

**-Je ne vous retourne pas la remarque, veuillez m'excusez…**

**-Je n'en attendais pas moins de vous…**

**-Que me vaut l'horreur de votre visite ?**

**-Darwin, et Howendias…**

**-Les auriez vous retrouvés ?**

**-Il se pourrait, mais je n'ai que des suppositions…Me permettez vous de vous expliquer, Albus ?**

**-Effectivement, Tom, je vous écoute…**

**-Drago Malefoy, ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau a Darwin, jugez par vous-même…**

**Il posa le dessin sur le bureau, et Dumbledore le prit délicatement…**

**Un silence pesant s'en suivit, jusqu'à ce que le directeur n'enlève ses lunettes…**

**-La ressemblance est frappante,…mais voyez vous, j'ai cru, de mon coté, que Melle Granger, ne soit autre qu'Howendias…**

**-Kalia ?**

**-Non, je parle de Melle Hermione Granger…**

**-…**

**-Vous réagissez comme moi, ces deux la ne vont pas du tout ensemble, depuis sept ans je ne les vois que se disputer pour un rien…**

**-Drago ne considère même pas ce genre de personnes, je peux vous l'assurer…**

**-Nous verrons, mais…**

**-Même si c'était le cas, ni vous , ni moi , Albus, ne laisserions recommencer ce qui s'est produit, la dernière fois…**

**-Non, soyez en sur…**

**-Quitte a avoir recours à certaines méthodes…radicales…**

**-….Bien entendu…mais….**

**Il aurait sans doute aimé pouvoir finir sa phrase, mais des cris d'acclamations retentissaient du stade de quidditch...**

**Hermione avait retenu son souffle pendant tout le match, jamais elle n'avait été aussi concentrée par un match de quidditch…Harry et Drago avait étés au coudes a coudes pendant tout le long, faisant les plus belles démonstrations de balais que la foule n'avait sans doute jamais vues…Puis, en voyant le vif d'or, Drago avait piqué droit vers le sol, et Harry le talonnait…Le match était devenu d'une intensité quasi-rare…**

**Hermione eut si peur quand ils rasèrent le sol, qu'elle ferma les yeux, et ne les rouvrit que lorsqu'elle n'entendit plus un bruit…**

**La foule, impressionnée par 'ce combat' ne réagit pas immédiatement…Les Gryffondors étaient estomaqués,puis , peu a peu, un délire sans nom gonfla les gradins ; Tout Poudlard était en effervescence, les Serpentard les premiers bien sur…**

**Blaise Zabini, et le directeur en personne, fit venir l'équipe des vainqueurs, qui étaient , vous l'aviez compris, nos chers Serpentard, et remis a chacun des joueurs, une fini couronne…Blaise tendit a Drago, une autre fine couronne, aux teintes rosées, et lui dit :**

**-Celle-ci est pour ta dame, celle que tu choisiras pour petite amie, du moins pour cette soirée…**

**Il ajouta a voix basse : Kalia est dans les Gradins…**

**Drago prit alors la couronne, et se tourna vers les gradins, et monta les marches , sous les yeux de la foule, pour se retrouver près de Kalia. Cette dernière, rouge de confusion, leva vers lui ses magnifiques yeux, embués par l'émotion…**

**« -Kalia, je voudrais que tu sois ma princesse, pour ce soir…**

**-Moi ? Enfin…**

**-Oui, toi, tu en connais beaucoup d'autres des Kalia ici ?**

**Elle lui tendit les bras, et Drago déposa la couronne sur ses fins cheveux…**

**Hermione, de son coté, avait assisté a toute la scène, du coté Gryffondors bien sur, et croyez moi, elle se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas hurler…**

**Drago avait donc choisi….Le premier, il avait respecté leur terrible pacte….**

**Et comme dans un cauchemar, elle vit sa sœur, et Drago, redescendre les gradins , et retourner vers le château…**

**Une haine sans limites l'envahit a ce moment précis…le pire n'était sans doute pas que ce soit elle qui lui ait imposé ce pacte, mais qu'il l'ait tenu a la lettre, comme elle le souhaitait, mais avec sa sœur…**

**A ce moment même, elle comprit qu'elle ne serait sans doute jamais apte à se délivrer de l'emprise que Drago avait sur elle…**

**Elle descendit les gradins à son tour, et alla s'isoler près du lac…**

**Harry et Ron essayèrent de la suivre, sans succès, elle les envoya tout simplement balader…**

**Elle se sentait seule…et vidée….Elle laissa ses larmes couler, elle en avait besoin….**

**Elle n'entendit pas Blaise arriver derrière elle….**

**-Il le fallait Granger….**

**Elle se retourna et lui lança un regard des plus noirs….**

**-De quoi parles tu ?**

**-Ne dis rien…j'ai compris…**

**Elle soupira…**

**-Tu sais, je le connais depuis longtemps, cet idiot…**

**-Nous sommes maudits, Blaise, ne te mêle pas de tout ça…**

**-Vous avez su faire ce qu'il fallait…pour ne rien te cacher, je suis le bras droit de Drago, …et sa destinée, n'a rien de plaisante…**

**-Je m'en doutais…**

**-Tu dois suivre son exemple…**

**-Je ne pourrais pas…**

**Ils restèrent longtemps silencieux ; Hermione avait du mal a y croire, elle se confiait a Blaise…Serpentard jusqu'aux os….**

**-Si il y a une chose qui peut te consoler, Sache qu'aucune femme ne te remplacera à ses yeux…Tu restera toujours la première, et la seule sans doute…**

**Elle ne répondit pas, et il tourna les talons pour retrouver Drago et les autres Serpentard….**

**Lorsqu'elle remonta dans ses appartements, elle congédia toutes les « admiratrices » de Drago, et monta dans sa chambre en claquant la porte….**

**Forcément, après le superbe match qu'il venait de faire, sa cote de popularité, avait encore plus augmentée…Et revoilà le Malefoy qu'elle connaît tant…au bout de sept années, vous allez me dire, elle a eu le temps…et qu'a-t-elle cru ? que un mois aurait suffit a le transformer ?**

**Elle claqua la porte de sa chambre et attendit…allongée sur son lit, elle comptait le nombre d'applaudissements qui retentissaient dans la grande salle…15…**

**Allez courage, une fois de plus, sa chère sœur lui prenait ce qu'elle aimait, ce qu'elle voulait, ce a quoi elle tenait…**

**Il fallait qu'elle se ressaisisse…ben bien sur, c'est tellement plus facile a dire qu'a faire…**

…

**Elle entendit la porte claquer…sans doute une heure ou deux, plus tard…**

**Elle sortit de la salle et s'attendait à voir Drago au bras de Kalia, mais il entra seul…**

**Elle l'ignora et vint se poser près du feu…**

**-Hermione…**

**-Ne dis rien…**

**-Je…**

**-Tu n'es qu'un mangemort, doublé d'un Serpentard, orgueilleux, tu ne penses qu'a toi…**

**Drago l'écouta, un léger sourire aux lèvres…Lorsque Hermione s'en aperçu, elle le regarda, et fronça les sourcils…**

**-Tu trouves ça drôle ?**

**Il s'approcha…**

**-Dégage Drago…**

**-Vraiment… ?**

**-Dès demain je me mets avec Harry…**

**-Ah bon…**

**-C'est tout ce que tu trouves a dire ?**

**Il s'avança de quelques pas. A présent il était tout près du visage fulminant d'Hermione, ses yeux lui lançant des éclairs au dessous de ses sourcils froncés…toujours son éternel sourire au lèvres…**

**-Tu es un minable Dray… **

**Je vais te faire ravaler ton sale sourire de petit second de Voldemort ! » Hurla-t-elle en avançant d'un pas…**

**Tu veux… murmura Draco à un centimètre du visage de la jeune fille.**

**Je veux… Quoi ?**

**-Me faire ravaler mon sourire. » lui murmura le Serpentard en prenant possession de ses lèvres.**

**Hermione ne fit rien pour le repousser, bien au contraire…Puis, son esprit se remit en place et elle se détacha du Serpentard…**

**-Tu n'as pas embrassé Kalia… ?**

**-Non, mentit il…**

**-Je…**

**-Tu viens de me faire une belle crise de jalousie…**

**-Tu racontes n'importe quoi !! T'es un vrai tricheur Drago !**

**-Serpentard, c'est différent non ?**

**Elle saisit l'oreiller le plus proche et lui envoya a la figure…Et, comme vous pouvez vous l'imaginer, plus rien n'existait autour d'eux…ils jouaient, comme des enfants…ne dit t'on pas que les enfants sont insouciants… ?**

**Bien sur, personne ne connaissait l'existence de leur secret…enfin personne est souvent égal au monde entier non ?!**

**Ps:кιкσσ α тσυѕ! вєи м яєνσιℓα, ανє¢ υи тιт ¢нαριтяє, мαιѕ вσи νσѕ ¢σммєитαιяєѕ иє ѕυινєит ρℓυѕ тяσρ, єиfιи ¢'єѕт ρєтυ єтяє υиє ιмρяєѕѕισи, ѕиιf... αℓσяѕ, qυσι ∂є иσυνєαυ ρσυя ℓєѕ ρяσ¢нαιиѕ ¢нαριтяєѕ**؟ **α νяαι ∂ιяє ραѕ gяαи∂ ¢нσѕєѕ, ѕι ¢є и'єѕт qυє ℓєѕ ¢σмρℓσтѕ єт ℓєѕ тяαнιѕσиѕ νσит тяèѕ νιтє ѕє fσямєя αυтσυя ∂є иσѕ ρєяѕσ... αℓσяѕ νσιℓα ιℓ иσυѕ яєѕтє (ι¢ι ∂υ мσιиѕ) υиє ѕємαιиє αναит ℓєѕ να¢αи¢єѕ, αlσяѕ σи ѕє ∂ιт α тσυѕ вσи ¢συяαgє, ...(σи να єи ανσιя вєѕσιи)...**

**gяσσѕ вιѕσυѕ ∂є вєѕтσf∂яα¢σнєяму...**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapitre 23 : Trahisons…**

**On pourrait peut être aller dire, que le temps peut vous sembler passer vite, quand vous êtes, quasiment insouciants et heureux…Drago et Hermione, avec beaucoup d'attention, tout de même, se sentaient quelque peu, restreints, et obligés de jouer la comédie, a chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient, n'était vraiment plus si facile …**

**Si on ajoute à tout ceci, le fait que Kalia apparaissait quand bon lui semblait, dans la salle commune,…et qu'elle était devenue,…disons très entreprenante au niveau de Drago…Hermione ne le savait pas, bien sur…**

**Mais comme souvent, la discrétion, a ses limites, et les espions du Lord, et a présent, ceux de l'Ordre, n'était pas restés longtemps aveugles a ce qui se passait entre les deux préfets…**

**Un soir, Deux Personnes, au visage masqués par des masques, et portants de longues capes noires, frappèrent a la porte du bureau du professeur Dumbledore…étant préalablement passés voir le Lord….**

**-Entrez…**

**Les deux personnes entrèrent alors dans le bureau éclairés, et retirèrent leurs capuchons…IL s'agissait de Kalia, et de Blaise…**

**Le professeur Dumbledore, eut un léger sourire a ce moment et les demanda de s'asseoir…**

**-Alors, quelles sont les nouvelles… ?**

**-A présent, le doute n'est plus permis…**

**Nous sommes passés voir le Lord, ce matin même, et il nous a demandés de venir vous transmettre les dernières nouvelles…**

**Hermione Granger, et Drago Malefoy, ne sont plus, comment vous expliquer ça…Ils sont a présent loin d'être ennemis…**

**-Vraiment ? Ici, personne n'a rien remarqué…**

**-Il suffit de ne pas s'arrêter au superficiel…**

**Hermione Granger, si vous l'avez remarqués, le jour du couronnement de Drago, avait eu le choix de son apparence, et étrangement, en retrouvant, les articles et autres photos a cette occasion , on retrouve, une jeune fille, de la corpulence de Miss Granger, avec le visage d'Howendias…**

**Pour ce qu'il en est de Drago, la ressemblance, était déjà frappante…**

**Blaise avait dit tout ceci, sans perdre une seule fois, son regard froid…**

**Tout en pensant bien, qu'en disant tout ceci, il condamnait son meilleur ami…**

**A une fin, quelque peu douloureuse…**

**-En effet…Mais en êtes vous sur ?**

**Kalia reprit**

**-Je l'ai vue moi-même,ils sont constamment ensemble…et le jour du couronnement, je me rappelle être tombée sur une personne,une jeune fille d'une beauté rarissime, et ce soir la, seul Drago l'avait reconnu…Il est venu a son secours, comme a chaque fois…**

**-Vos preuves et vos hypothèses sont donc tout a fait fondées…**

…**Savez vous, a quel points sont t'ils liés ?**

**-Ils pourraient l'être, mais en vérifiant tout les registres, possibles et imaginaux, on ne retrouve aucune trace, d'une soi disant union, ou d'un pacte de sang…**

**Nous devons les supprimés…c'est la pensée première du Lord…**

**-Les Supprimés ?**

**-En effet, nous avons aujourd'hui la capacité de réussir la ou tout les autres ont échoués avant nous…**

**Nous ne les attaquerons jamais de manière frontale, ce serait bien trop dangereux, pour nous et nos hommes…À vrai dire, le Lord, avait des idées, plus mesquines, nous allons les séparer, pour ensuite les détruire un par un…**

**Dumbledore semblait septique…Tout ceci allait bien trop vite a son goût, et toutes ces vies avec lesquelles on jouait…tout cela lui donnait un mal de tête terrible…**

**Il regarda Kalia et demanda…**

**-Comment comptez vous les détruire… ?**

**Cette dernière eut soudainement un magnifique sourire…et commença ses explications…**

**Quelques jours plus tard….**

**Pour nous recentrer dans le contexte, Drago est assis dans la salle commune, entrain de travailler son devoir de potions…Hermione n'est pas la, elle encourage Potter et la belette, sur le terrain…Je vous laisse imaginer les états d'esprit…**

**Drago essayait en vain de se concentrer, et a peine eu t'il commencé a écrire les 5 premières lignes de son devoir,...qu'il entendit un coup sur la porte…**

**Il se leva donc, et alla ouvrir…**

**Quel ne fut pas son étonnement, que de voir, Kalia en personne, sur le palier…**

**IL leva les yeux vers elle et dit…**

**« - D'habitude, tu rentres directement, non ?**

**-En effet, mais je ne tenais pas a tomber sur la sang de bourbe…**

**Drago serra les poings à cette remarque, mais ne fit rien…**

**-Bon, passons, qu'est ce qui t'amène…**

**-Le Lord, il veut te voir…**

**-Me voir ?**

**-Ce ne sera pas long, …**

**-Je n'en doute pas…**

**Je te suis…**

**-Dray ?**

**- Drago, pas Dray…**

**-Je…**

**-Tu ?**

**-Non, laisse, ça va passer…**

**Kalia se sentait toujours étrange , lorsque Drago était dans les parages,…**

**Pour être tout a fait franche, elle n'ignorait rien , de ce qui se tramait autour de sa chère sœur, et de Drago…Le Lord l'avait également mise au courant, de sa partie, décisive…dans leur plan, quelque peu démoniaque…**

**Elle aurait voulu mettre Drago au courant dès maintenant, mais, …quelque chose au fond d'elle l'en empêchait…**

**De plus, il était devenu si froid, ces derniers temps, envers elle, en tout cas…**

**Ils arrivèrent donc, comme à leur habitudes, au château du Lord, et Kalia le laissa a la porte de la salle ou ce dernier ce trouvait…**

**Drago frappa et la porte s'ouvrit presque instantanément…**

**-Drago, enfin vous voila…**

**Il avait l'air attendu…**

**Le seul problème, c'est que…a partir de ce moment la…**

**Il ne se souvenait plus de rien…Le Néant…**

**Quelques heures plus tard…A Poudlard…**

**Une jeune fille entre, dans la salle commune, et s'étonne de ne pas trouver son colocataire dans les parages…**

**Après avoir fait un rapide tour des lieux, elle trouve sur la table, une lettre…qui lui annonce simplement qu'elle est demandée chez le directeur…**

**-Rien que ça…soupira Hermione…**

**Elle avança donc dans les couloirs, et se retrouva peu après, dans le bureau du directeur…Elle ne frappa pas a la porte, cette dernière étant déjà ouverte…**

**-Monsieur…**

**-Hermione, vous voila, allez donc me chercher Drago, j'ai besoin de lui…**

**-Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis ce matin…**

**-Vraiment ?**

**-Oui…**

**-Etrange…Il n'a pas assisté à ses derniers cours…**

**Hermione commençait un peu a s'inquiéter…**

**Apres tout, peu être avait t'il été appelé par…**

**Elle releva la tête et demanda…**

**-Puis je me retirer…**

**-Allez donc me chercher Potter…**

**Hermione partit donc en direction de la tour des gryffondor…**

**Le survivant était assis en face du feu, a contempler les flammes…Cette vision fit tout de suite rappeler Drago a Hermione…Elle entra et s'assit près du survivant…**

**Harry la regarda de haut en bas…La magnifique robe vert ambré qu'elle portait , au multiples volants, épousait parfaitement ses formes, et la rendait radieuse…elle avait les joues légèrement rosies…sans doute avait t'elle couru pour venir ici…**

**-Oui ?**

**-Harry, Dumbledore te demande…**

**-Je te suis…**

**Elle commençait a sortir de la salle qu'il la rattrapa et lui dit doucement…**

**-Tu ressemble vraiment a une princesse…version Serpentard…dommage pour nous…**

**Elle éclata de rire et ils avancèrent en riant vers le bureau du directeur…**

**De l'autre coté…**

**Autrement dit, dans le château du Lord, Drago se frotta les yeux, et se leva doucement…**

**IL avait mal, et ne se souvenait strictement de rien…**

**Il tira les rideaux du lit a baldaquin, sans se rendre compte que quelqu'un était endormi près de lui…**

**Il se leva et voulu allumer la lumière…Au moment ou il l'aperçu…**

**Apparemment, il n'avait pas dormi seul…**

**Le faible mot, serait de dire qu'il manqua de s'étouffer en voyant qui était la personne endormie près de lui…mais la vérité, c'est que , c'est la crise cardiaque, ou la folie, qu'il manqua de peu, en se rendant compte que c'est…Kalia, qui était allongée, dans le lit…**

**D'instinct, il alla ouvrir les rideaux de la fenêtre et ouvrit cette dernière en grand…**

**Kalia se réveilla doucement, ou plutôt, fit semblant de se réveiller….**

**-Dray….Ferme la fenêtre…**

**-…**

**Dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledore…**

**-Hermione, Harry, il semblerait que Drago, enfin Mr Malefoy…**

**Ait été enlevé par les Partisans de Voldemort…**

**-Mais enfin…**

**-C'est impossible, il est de leur coté ! s'exclama Hermione**

**-Hermione a raison…dit doucement Harry**

**-Pourtant personne n'a de ses nouvelles…**

**-Ou pensez vous qu'il est… ?**

**-Sans doute retenu dans le château du Lord….**

**-On y va…**

**-Hermione ?!**

**-Quoi ? Harry…**

**-C'est de Malefoy dont il s'agit…**

**-Et alors ?**

**-Tu ne nous cacherais pas certaines choses ?**

**-C'est un élève avant tout, alors dépêche toi…**

**Dumbledore eut un léger sourire, décidément, tout se passait exactement comme prévu…**

**Une semaine S'écoula…**

**Du coté de Poudlard, chacun faisait tout pour que les recherches soient étouffées, du moins, c'était l'impression d'Hermione…**

**Du coté du Lord…**

**Kalia entra, radieuse, dans la salle du trône…**

**En effet, elle était considérée, comme une reine, en ce moment…**

**Dur dur a comprendre, mais ne vous en faites, pas, chaque chose en son temps… **

**Hermione fut, une nouvelle fois convoquée, dans le bureau du directeur, comme c'était beaucoup le cas en ce moment…**

**-Oui Monsieur…**

**-Nous venons de recevoir des nouvelles, …de l'autre monde…**

**-Que disent t'elles ?**

**-Drago Malefoy, va bien…**

**Hermione sentit soudain un poids de son cœur se desserrer…**

**-Mais…**

**-Mais ?**

**-L'autre monde, gagne en puissance…**

**-Mais comment ?**

**-Un héritier…**

**-Un héritier ?**

**-Le second de Voldemort, en d'autres termes, Drago…**

**-Oui….**

**-A un héritier en formation…**

**-Vous voulez dire…que…Drago est lié…a quelqu'un ?**

**-Lié, non, pas dans le sens ou vous l'entendez Miss Granger…**

**Hermione posa une main sur son ventre, non c'était impossible, puisque elle et Drago n'avaient pas…**

**-Il se trouve que Miss Granger, votre sœur…est enceinte, d'un fils…et ce fils, n'est autre que celui de… Drago….**

**Un long blanc, une vie qui redéfile devant ses yeux…**

**Hermione Granger, vient d'être détruite, de l'intérieur…**

**Les mots ne suffisent plus a qualifier son état d'esprit…**

**Elle veut Sa Mort, Leur Mort…**

**Personne ne cherche a comprendre, mais cette nuit la…**

**Le destin de deux Ames vient d'être scellé…**

**A l'autre bout, un rire sonore et cristallin retentit…celui de la future reine…**

**Alors que, à l'autre bout du château, le second de Voldemort…n'a que ses larmes…et son courage…**

**S'enfuir…**

**Voila ce qui lui reste….**

**Retrouver Hermione…**

**Tout lui expliquer…**

**Lui dire qu'il n'y est pour rien…**

**Re-conquérir sa confiance….**

_**Ps : Voila Le tit chapitre de noël…**_

_**En effet, j'aurais pu faire plus joyeux pour noël, mais voila grande nouvelle…**_

_**Tout va aller de plus en plus vite pour nos deux héros, et il ne reste que deux chapitres, disons trois au maximum, pour cette fic…**_

_**Allez encore deux ou trois semaines de patience, et vous saurez la fin…**_

**_En passant, j'espère que vous passez des bonnes fêtes, que vous êtes gâtés (on souhaite ça a tout le monde quand même) … et bien sur, que vous profitez un Max de vos vacances !_**


	24. Chapter 24

**_Chapitre 24 : Le Destin…_**

**Quelques Mois plus tard….**

**Kalia, allongée près du lac, ne peut s'empêcher de penser au lien existant entre Hermione et Drago…Après tout, ils étaient a présent séparés, et ne se reverraient jamais…Hermione devait sans doute le Haïr au plus profond d'elle-même…et Drago était prisonnier, dans une cage de verre, comme on dit…Il y est déjà depuis deux longs mois…et se détruit intérieurement jour après jour…Ils ne sont plus une menace…**

**Kalia regarda son ventre, rond de deux mois, et posa sa main dessus…**

**On s'était servis d'elle, comme de Drago et d'Hermione, mais qu'importe, elle était Amazone avant tout et, quitte même à y laisser sa vie, elle se devait de protéger et de servir de Lord…**

**Drago, assis, attend et pense, comme il le fait depuis deux mois, peut être même plus en fait…Il sait au fond, qu'il a été berné sur toute la ligne, que sa vie, n'a jamais vraiment été la sienne,…Que de toutes façons, il mourra, et que cet enfant, dont il n'est pas vraiment le père…puisqu'on a récupérer ses cellules, pour créer cet enfant…**

**Cet enfant, qu'il aurait aimé et chérit, si il était avec Hermione…**

**Cet enfant, ne sera que son descendant,…manipulé, avec l'optique de détruire tout ce qui ne lui ressemblera pas, au niveau d'idées ,qui ne seront même pas les siennes…UN enfant manipulé, par la naissance, par son destin….**

**Hermione, elle, survivait, si on peut dire ça comme ça…**

**Disons qu'elle avait cessée de vivre le jour ou l'enfant avait été déclaré…Alors comme ça, Monsieur Malefoy, osait passer du bon temps, pendant qu'elle, elle reste la, a glander, avec une prophétie sur les bras ?!Pourtant elle sent bien que quelque chose ne va pas, que quelque chose ne tourne pas rond…**

**Il y a bien quelques détails qui lui échappent, mais le but est, de mettre la main dessus…Elle retrouva, dans les archives poussiéreuses, les anciens plans, du château, ou soit disant Drago était, « prisonnier »…**

**Il y avait bien une faille…mais bon, a quoi bon le sortir de la ? Puisqu'il y était a moitié de son propre gré…**

**Hermione envoya valser tous les plans dans la pièce et enfoui sa tête dans ses bras…**

**C'était peine perdue, il allait falloir qu'elle agisse, et ce au plus vite, puisque, demander de l'aide a Dumbledore serait du suicide, et Harry et Ron, encore pire…Si pire il pouvait exister…**

**C'est souvent dans ces moments désespérés que les plus brillantes idées nous viennent…**

**On espère le vide….**

**Hermione se leva, alla dans sa chambre, et alluma son poste de musique**

…**Etrange… ? Non, elle avait simplement besoin de tout lâcher, d'oublier ce qui se trame autour d'elle…**

**La chance arrive souvent au moment où on s'y attend le moins…**

**De son coté, Drago est assis, et regarde Kalia danser, avec toute la grande 'cour' …**

**Une fête, une de plus…Il serait censé être jaloux, quand on lui rapporte que sa jeune 'femme' lui est sans doute infidèle…et pourtant…Il s'en fiche, plus rien ne compte à ses yeux…**

**A ce moment la, une chanson retentit, des bribes, puisque tout autour d'eux n'existe pas vraiment…sauf eux…**

_**(8) Dire que je n'ai pas  
Le courage, c'est comme tout abandonner.  
Dire que je ne peux pas,  
….  
Dire que je n'ai pas  
La force, c'est comme tout abandonner.  
J'ai survécu jusqu'ici….  
Ce n'est pas pour tout recommencer (8)**_

**Simple non ?**

**Croyez moi ou non, mais juste ces quelques mots…ces quelques bribes de chansons, qui réchauffent le cœur…vont permettrent a nos héros de s'en sortir….**

**Quelques jours plus tard…**

**Hermione est située près de ****SyHanDaR, ou était sans doute prisonnier Drago, du moins, c'est tout ce qu'elle avait réussi a tirer du fameux dossier de Dumbledore…., autant presque dire qu'elle se lançait dans l'inconnu...****  
****Elle avait longuement réfléchit avant de décider de la manière dont elle allait agir...****  
****Sans vraiment y trouver de solutions d'ailleurs...**

**Etrangement la situation lui rappelait la fois ou elle était venue pour le couronnement de Drago…Les choses changent…comme quoi…**

**L'ère d'espoir allait pouvoir commencer…**

**Malheureusement, du coté de Drago , rien n'allait plus…**

**Il n'avait plus qu'une seule envie, partir, le plus loin possible…**

**Il avait surpris, la veille même, une conversation, qui pouvait lui sembler inintéressante, mais il fit cependant l'effort d'écouter de plus près, et voila ce qu'il entendit…**

**Kalia, était la, merveilleuse, certes, car il est vrai que sa grossesse la rendait vraiment désirable, aux yeux de tous…**

**Drago ne pouvait s'empêcher de la remercier tout de même intérieurement, car sans elle, et sans l'affection et le soutien moral qu'elle lui apportait ces derniers temps, il n'aurait sans doute par survécu…**

**Blaise était assis, face à Kalia, et attendait patiemment une réponse de celle-ci…**

**Kalia, quand a elle, fixait le vide, une main sur son ventre, qui s'était bien arrondit…**

**Elle aimait au plus profond d'elle, cet être qui grandissait peu a peu en elle…**

**Et on lui demandait, alors qu'elle ne savait même pas si il s'agissait d'un héritier, ou d'une héritière…de le léguer, ou donc de la léguer, a la cause des mangemorts…**

**Elle n'aurait donc aucun pouvoir, sur son éducation, sur la manière de lui montrer les choses…de lui faire découvrir le monde ?**

**Et cela, elle ne pouvait le concevoir…**

**-Hors de question…Blaise…**

**-Kalia, tu sais bien que cette demande ne vient pas de moi…**

**-Te rends tu compte de ce que tu me demandes ?**

**-Oui…**

**-Discussion close alors…**

**-Demain, le Lord a organisé une grande chasse…dans le parc aux alentours….**

**Drago se joindra a nous…**

**-Vraiment ?**

**Le visage de Kalia s'illumina soudain…**

**-Oui…**

**A propos, des nouvelles de ta chère sœur ?**

**-Hermione ?**

**-Howendias…**

**-Elle survit, enfin aux dernières infos…**

**Drago en avait assez entendu…**

**Alors ainsi, demain, il pourrait sortir…Il pourrait donc malheureusement…se perdre non ?**

**Il remonta dans ses appartements, et s'adossa contre la fenêtre…**

**Demain…pensa t'il…**

**Un nouveau problème venait a présent a lui…**

**Comment viendrait t'il jusqu'à Hermione… ?**

**Dans ces moments la, il aurait judicieux qu'il baisse les eux, et utilise son aura d'énergie, pour voir, que la jeune fille a laquelle il pensait…était simplement assise sur un rocher…devant le château…**

**La vérité est souvent si proche, qu'on ne la voit pas…**

**Phrase adaptée à la situation, puisque Hermione attendait, assise sur son rocher, depuis maintenant plusieurs heures……**

**Qu'attendait t'elle ? Qu'importe, un signe du destin, quelque chose qui la mette sur la voie…Malgré son air déterminé, on pouvait sentir la fatigue creuser doucement ses traits…elle avait soudainement mûrit, entre la mère de sa mort, jamais résolue, l'arrivée de Drago, et tout ce qui s'en est suivit, bien sur…Elle fixait toujours le château, cherchant une quelconque faille…**

**C'est a ce moment qu'elle vit, une jeune fille d'une beauté extraordinaire sortir du la cour, et a son bras, se trouvait…Blaise….**

**Hermione se cacha soudain derrière un buisson, de peur que ce dernier ne la reconnaisse…**

**Au bout de quelques minutes, elle se décida a sortir, et tomba nez a nez avec…Blaise…**

**« -Granger…**

**-Oh non….**

**-Oh que si…**

**-Je…**

**-J'ai deux solutions granger…**

**Ou je te livre au Lord, et à ta chère sœur…**

**Ou alors, tu enfiles ça….**

**Hermione regarda la tenue que Blaise tenait…**

**Une logue robe, pour le moins jolie…Mais elle ne voyait pas ou il venait en venir…**

**Oh, non, il ne voulait tout de même pas que…**

**-Ne me regarde pas avec ces yeux la, Granger…**

**Si tu n'enfiles pas ça, je vois mal comment te conduire jusqu'à Drago…**

**Hermione eut un léger soupir, et dit calmement…**

**-Je ne tiens pas vraiment à le revoir…**

**-Tu ne sais rien de tout ce qu'il s'est passé…**

**Laisse moi au moins t'expliquer…**

**-Il n'y a rien a dire, Drago est comme ça, voila tout…**

**-Tu veux parler de l'enfant ?**

**-Bien sur…**

**-Allez enfile ça, et je t'expliquerais en route…**

**Hermione regarda Blaise, et ne comprenant toujours pas, enfila la robe…**

**Ce dernier reprit la parole…**

**-L'ennui, c'est que tu es facilement reconnaissable…**

**-et…**

**-Et alors, je vais te lancer un sort, ne bouge surtout pas….**

**Elle attendit donc, et au bout de quelques secondes, rouvrit les yeux…**

**En effet, elle était méconnaissable…**

**Elle avait a présent de longs et magnifiques cheveux blonds, et avait une peau pâle et dorée…Ses yeux avaient virés au vert amande, et Blaise resta, comme on peut le dire, sans voix…**

**-Finalement, j'ai peu être un peu trop réussi ta transformation…**

**Hermione eut un léger sourire…Elle allait enfin tout savoir…**

**Hermione avançait, depuis maintenant plusieurs minutes, plusieurs dizaines de minutes, et Blaise lui avait quasiment tout dit, a présent, le fait que Howendias et Darwin, avaient bel et bien existés, que tout n'avait été que mascarade depuis le début, que même Dumbledore et Voldemort s'étaient alliés, contre eux…**

**Que Drago n'avait jamais souhaité l'enfant qui grandissait en Kalia, et que cette dernière, au service de Voldemort jusqu'à la fin de ces jours, avait été victime, avec Drago, d'une machination, ou personne ne sait ou réside le mal, et ou réside le bien…**

**Chacun choisit son camp, sans vraiment être sur que ceux qui sont en face de lui ont tort…**

**-Il y a une dernière chose que tu dois absolument savoir Hermione…reprit calmement Blaise…**

**-Je t'écoute…**

**-Kalia…**

**-Elle ?**

**-C'est elle, qui a été envoyée par Voldemort, le jour ou elle a voulu faire partie des Amazones…**

**-Pour ?**

**-pour…**

**-Allez Blaise, je t'en prie, dis le moi…**

**-C'est elle, qui a tué ta ….**

**-ma ?**

**-Ta mère…**

**Le sang D'Hermione ne fit a ce moment la, qu'un seul tour…**

**Ainsi, sa sœur, pour entrer dans les rangs du Lord, avait tué…sa propre mère ?!**

**Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, sa vue se brouillait…**

**Blaise, qui comprit son soudain malaise, s'arrêta, et attendit que la rage intérieure d'Hermione soit quelque peu dissipée…**

**-Hermione, au bout du couloir, a gauche, …**

**Tu peux entrer sans frapper…**

**Hermione redescendit soudain sur terre et sourit doucement…**

**-Merci Blaise…**

**-Hermione…**

**-Blaise…Pourquoi tu m'aides… ?**

**-Je ne t'aides pas toi, j'aides Drago…tu verras, il n'est plus lui-même…**

**Et il fit demi tour, la laissant seule, à ses pensées….**

**Il se retourna soudain et dit …**

**-Hermione ! T'es désarmante, y'a des jours…Je le comprend…**

**Hermione sourit et fit un signe de la main à Blaise…**

**Elle lui devait une fière chandelle…et elle lui rendra, plus tard, de manière plus … étrange…**

**Hermione suivit donc les consignes de Blaise, et arriva devant une énorme porte en chêne…**

**Elle frappa deux ou trois coups, respira un bon coup, mais comme personne ne répondit, elle entra…**

**Elle vu un jeune homme, encore plus, ahurissant que dans ses souvenirs, a la carrure qu'elle avait oubliée avec le temps…Elle le trouva, presque irréel, tant elle avait pensé a lui, tant elle avait réussi a le mettre dans sa vie, a l'encré a ses pensées et a sa vie…**

**Elle n'osa pas bouger, et attendit, sur le pas de la porte…**

**Une voix glaciale interrompit alors le silence …**

**Qui est tu ?**

**Je…**

**Si c'est Kalia ou Blaise qui vous envoi, partez, ça ne sert a rien…**

**Je…**

**Juste une question, comment va l'enfant ?**

**Je suppose qu'il va bien, Dray…**

**Il se retourna alors, et ne vit qu'une superbe jeune femme blonde…**

**Elle avait quelque chose dans le regard, ses yeux brillaient, peut être des larmes…**

**-Sortez…**

**-Drago… tu ne me reconnais pas… ?**

**-Non, et je ne vous ai jamais vue…**

**-Et la sang de bourbe, tu la connais… ?**

**Drago eu un moment d'hésitation… et vint près de la jeune fille…**

**-Hermione ?**

**-ça se pourrait bien…**

**Hermione attendit, et regarda Drago, sans ciller une seule fois des yeux…**

**Drago lui, la regarda, et Hermione récita doucement la contre formule pour se retransformer en elle-même…**

**-Hermione ?!**

**-Dray….**

**-Oh, par tous les sorciers du monde, j'ai tellement de choses a te dire, je…**

**Elle lui mit un doigt sur les lèvres, et murmura…**

**-Blaise m'a tout dit…Tu n'y est pour rien…**

**Drago la serra soudain dans ses bras, comme jamais il ne l'avait fait…**

**-Dray…**

**-Chut…**

**Tu m'as trop manqué…**

**-Partons…**

**-Je ne peux pas, on partira demain, on croira que je me suis enfui…**

**-Demain ? **

**-Demain, ils organisent une grande chasse, dans le domaine, et on pourra tous sortir…**

**-Je refuse de te reperdre …**

**-Je t'assure qu'on s'en sortira…**

**-Embrasse moi….**

**A l'autre bout du château…**

**Blaise entra, dans le bureau, et resta droit, comme un soldat…**

**Le lord le regarda, et dit de sa voix glaciale…**

**«- Qu'est ce qui t'amène… ?**

**-Howendias est ici, Mon seigneur…**

**-Howendias ? Et ou est t'elle ?**

**-Sans doute, a l'heure qu'il est…avec votre second…Darwin…**

**-Avec Darwin…**

**Eh bien, attendons…**

**Blaise…Préparez les autres…**

**Nous les tuerons demain…Ensemble….**

**PS : Il reste deux chapitres…**

**La fic va se finir, le 25 janvier,… (Pour la petite info, c'est votre petite surprise, pour mon anniversaire, eh oui, je vieillis lool)**

**Voila, je tiens a vous remercier, parce que vous m'avez soutenue depuis le début… **

**Je pourrais même verser ma petite larme, mais voila, après cette fic, la, j'ai décidé de continuer « Destroyed in love »…-**

**Gros bisous a tous ;p**


	25. Chapter 25

_**Chapitre 25 : le début de sa fin…**_

**Le lendemain matin, Hermione ouvrit doucement les yeux, grâce aux nombreux rayons de soleil, qui passaient a travers les rideaux…Elle s'étira, et se tourna légèrement vers la gauche…et fut quelque peu étonnée de ne trouver personne a ses cotés…**

**-Oh non, ne me dites pas que je l'ai encore …**

**-Perdu ? dit une voix lointaine…**

**-Drago ?**

**-Ca se pourrait bien, en effet… dit doucement ce dernier en déposant un baiser au creux du cou de la jeune fille…**

**-Idiot…dis moi plutot…Comment va-t-on s'en sortir… ?**

**A ce moment même, un léger bruissement se fit entendre sur la porte, de la chambre, et un bout de parchemin passa en dessous de la porte…**

**Drago regarda Hermione, et alla chercher le bout de parchemin…Il le prit et le déplia, et le parcourut des yeux…Au moment même ou il arriva a la tout dernière ligne, ses yeux s'embrumèrent…Hermione se leva et vint près de lui, en posant sa tête sur l'épaule du Serpentard…**

**-Que t'arrive t'il ?**

**-Kalia…**

**Hermione enleva instinctivement sa tête de l'épaule de Drago, en entendant le nom de sa sœur…**

**-Qu'est ce qu'elle a… ?**

**-Elle va…**

**-Elle va ?**

**-Mourir…**

**-Mais, enfin, ce n'est pas possible… ?!**

**Mais Drago ne l'écoutait déjà plus…Il était plongé dans ses pensées…Hermione lui serra la main, mais il ne le sentit sans doute même pas, et alla s'accouder a la fenêtre…**

**-Sa mort ? Kalia… ? Mais….ce n'est pas possible…ils se trompent tous… ! Pas…Pas elle…. !**

**Il resta pétrifié, et Hermione, à l'autre bout de la pièce, sentit le sol se dégrader sous ses pas…Ainsi, c'était comme ça…Il y tenait donc énormément…au point d'oublier sa présence ?!**

**-Dra…**

**-Nous empêcherons que ça arrive…Elle ne mourra pas…**

**-Je…**

**-Hermione…**

**-Dray, on fera en sorte, enfin, tu feras en sorte, qu'elle y échappe…Mais tu sais, le destin prend souvent des chemins imprévisibles…Regarde nous…**

**-Kalia…murmura t'il, bouleversé au plus au point…**

**Hermione retint alors a ce moment un sanglot, et une rage qui ne demandaient qu'à éclater en elle…Son Drago, avait donc, des affinités, des faiblesses, envers sa sœur ?!**

**Etait t'elle venue jusqu'ici, pour le sauver, pour rien ?  
Drago eut soudain l'envie de se retrouver près de Kalia, il ne devait pas, il le savait, il faisait du mal, et a Hermione, et a Kalia, et sans doute encore plus a lui-même…**

**Ses poings se crispèrent. Jamais l'idée de perdre Kalia, ne l'avait effleuré…Peu a peu, elle avait su se rendre indispensable, dans la vie du vert et argent…Elle avait su prendre la place d'Hermione…Elle paraissait si sure d'elle a présent, maintenant qu'une vie commençait a gonfler son ventre…Une rage impuissante envahit alors Hermione, elle allait devoir lutter contre un élément dont elle ignorait tout…**

**De l'autre coté du château, des troupes se préparent, le Lord attend patiemment dans son bureau, accompagnée d'une vielle amazone, et de Kalia, qui somnole, sur le salon…Le lord attendait, et on pouvait lire, sur ses traits, un brin d'inquiétude…chose rare chez lui…La veille amazone, du nom de Solya, prit la parole…**

**-Lord, j'en suis convaincue, j'ai vu Kalia, dans ma vision…et quelqu'un va vous trahir, quelqu'un va la tuer…**

**Le lord baissa les yeux vers la vieille femme, et lui dit fermement…**

**-Sachez bien, que Kalia est une personne a laquelle nous tenons tous, et il est hors de question de la perdre de cette manière…n'oubliez pas qu'elle porte celui qui vous gouvernera…**

**-Nous ne l'oublions pas…**

**-Zabini !! Hurla alors Voldemort…**

**Blaise, entra et s'inclina, avant de se relever et de s'asseoir près de Solya…**

**-Mon Seigneur, vous m'avez fait demander…**

**-En effet…une menace plane au dessus de Kalia, faites en sorte qu'il ne lui arrive rien…ni a elle , ni a l'enfant…et va me chercher Drago, et fais comme si de rien n'était, comme si tu ignorais qu'Howendias est ici présente…Compris ?!**

**-Oui, Lord…**

**Blaise se releva, et après s'être incliné, se dirigea vers les appartements de Drago…**

**Quelques minutes plus tard **

**Blaise frappa, deux ou trois fois à la porte, et attendit…**

**Il savait bien qu' Hermione devait être entrain de se changer, ou de se cacher…mais il ignorait l'état d'esprit dans lequel elle se trouvait…**

**Une haine sans nom s'était emparée d'elle, et sans donner plus d'explications a Drago, qui de toutes façons avait les yeux fixés dans le vide, depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes…, elle rassembla ses affaires et descendit, par l'escalier intérieur, donnant dans les cuisines ; de la, elle connaissait le chemin, Drago avait tous les plans, et lui avait tout expliqué…**

**Drago attendit, et les coups sur la porte le ramenèrent soudain à la réalité…**

**Il s'exclama :**

**-Hermione, cache…**

**Mais au moment ou il se retourna, toute trace de la rouge et or avait disparue…Il remarqua qu'elle avait pris les plans du château, et eut alors un léger sourire…Il se dirigea vers la porte, et ouvrit cette dernière…**

**-Blaise ?**

**-Le Lord t'attends, et pas que lui…**

**-Ouais…Drago émit alors un soupir…**

**-Tu es au courant pour Kalia ?**

**-Oui, ce matin, …d'ailleurs Hermione s'est volatilisée…**

**-Ca ne m'étonne pas, à ta place, je la surveillerais mieux la gryffy…**

**-Ne parle jamais d'elle comme ça, répondit Drago, en empoignant Blaise par le col…**

**-Allez dépêche toi, Dom Juan…**

**Drago lâcha Blaise, et le suivit dans les dédalles des couloirs…**

**Quelques heures plus tard**

**Drago était, accompagné de Blaise, et quelques autres mangemorts, dont les noms sont sans importance, ils étaient neuf…**

**Hermione avait leur itinéraire, et les suivait, sur une route parallèle, à travers les marécages du domaine du château…Pourtant, elle sentait que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond…Blaise lui avait donné l'itinéraire prévu, et elle n'avait même pas eu besoin de le consulter pour se rendre compte qu'on s'écartait délibérément…Kalia n'avait pas eu l'autorisation de venir, puisque chacun s'inquiétait pour sa santé…ce qui l'énervait au plus haut point…**

**En fouillant dans les dossiers du Lord, elle avait vu l'arrêt de mort de Darwin et Howendias, autrement dit, Drago et Hermione, et elle ne pouvait concevoir que le père de son enfant meurt…Elle avait donc désobéi, et savait exactement ce qui risquait de se produire…d'ailleurs, si elle avait fait plus attention, elle aurait pu remarquer sa sœur, mais étant tellement absorbée par Drago, elle ne la vit même pas…ce qui arrangea Hermione au plus haut point…**

**Le matin même, Kalia avait reçu une missive, un hibou, venant de chez elle…Elle hésita un long moment avant de l'ouvrir et reconnu immédiatement l'écriture de son père, William…**

**Elle l'ouvrit, et après lecture, elle eut un magnifique sourire aux lèvres…ça y est, toutes ses erreurs allaient être effacées, puisque son père allait refaire sa vie avec Alicia…**

**Un mariage était prévu, pour le mois prochain…Elle s'imagina avec Drago, devant son père, et Alicia…puis…**

**Elle se remémora pendant un instant, le jour maudit, ou le Lord, lui avait demander de tuer sa propre mère, pour devenir une amazone influente…**

**Bien sur, elle l'avait fait…elle avait prononcé la formule interdite, et elle avait vu la terreur se lire dans les yeux de sa mère…Oh bien sur, elle s'en voulait énormément, mais avait toujours gardé son secret…**

**Après tout, elle portait celui qui prendrait, en grandissant, le pouvoir…**

**Ils seraient vengés, elle vengerait Drago, et Hermione…Après tout, l'enfant qu'elle portait hériterait sans doute des pouvoirs de son père. La légende renaîtrait avec cet enfant…**

** A la nuit tombée…, Un mangemort entra, dans les appartements de Kalia, et annonça, paniqué…**

**-Le seigneur Drago et Blaise, ne sont pas encore rentrés…**

**-Par tous les sorciers, que se passe t'il ?**

**-Nous l'ignorons, Princesse, mais certains gardes sont de retour…**

**Kalia jeta un regard au loin et le mangemort lui dit doucement…**

**-Surtout ne vous alarmez pas ; Ils ont de bons guides…ils ne vont certainement pas tarder…et puis, la nuit n'est pas encore complètement tombée…**

**-Vous avez sans doute raison…**

**-Allons dîner, les invités vous attendent…**

**Kalia descendit, et suivit le mangemort, par obligation, plutôt que par plaisir…**

**Elle n'écouta rien de tout ce qui se dit, tout au long du repas, et répondait de manière très distante…Lorsque le dîner prit fin, toute trace de clarté avait disparue du ciel…**

**Et Drago et Blaise n'étaient toujours pas de retour…**

**Elle courut jusqu'au poste de Garde, et questionna les cavaliers, qui étaient rentrés…**

**-Nous sommes navrés, Princesse, mais aucune recherche ne peut être organisée en pleine nuit….**

**-Mais il me faut savoir ce qu'il leur ai arrivé !**

**-Nous refusons de risquer la vie de nos cavaliers, en pleine nuit, qui plus est…**

**-Alors je partirais sans vous !**

**-Vous ne connaissez rien des marais, Vous mourriez…**

**-…**

**Kalia fit demi tour, et n'entendant que son courage, elle demanda a un mangemort dévoué, de venir avec elle… Ils partirent, quelques minutes plus tard…**

** A Quelques dizaines de kilomètres de la, la situation était très tendue…**

**Vers la tombée de la nuit, alors que tout commençait a n'être que ténèbres autour d'eux, Hermione fut repérée, et elle sentit une flèche lui passer près de la tempe…Elle élança alors son cheval au galop, et fut suivie de très près par Drago…**

**Elle lui hurla…**

**-On ne va pas pouvoir rester ainsi, ils gagnent du terrain…**

**-C'est un piège depuis le début…**

**-Impossible ! Personne ne savait que tu étais la…a part…**

**-Blaise, répondit t'elle **

**-Oh l'enfoiré !**

**-Je ne te le fais pas dire !**

**-Il va falloir combattre…**

**-Je crois bien oui…**

**Ils galopèrent encore deux bonnes minutes, et s'arrêtèrent soudain, en laissant les chevaux continuer leur chemin, de sorte de se débarrasser d'une bonne partie des Mangemorts…Hermione sourit à Drago en voyant qu'il ne restait plus que trois mangemorts, qui se dirigeaient vers eux…**

**Drago, lui, se sentait muni d'une détermination sans faille, Ils vaincraient ou mourraient, mais au moins, ils seraient ensemble…Il sentit soudain que les mangemorts étaient trop près, et prit vivement la main d'Hermione, pour l'entraîner au coeur même de la foret…Il attendit qu'Hermione soit environ cinq mètres devant lui, il se retourna et prononça, doucement, pour que seul lui puisse l'entendre…**

**-Avada…**

**La suite, tout le monde la connaît…Hermione n'entendit que le début de la formule, puis, elle entendit le bruit du mangemort, qui était écroulé, face contre terre, sur le sol…**

**Elle revint sur ses pas, et prit la main de Drago dans la sienne…**

**Il la serra un court instant contre lui, et ils se remirent en marche…**

**Le drame, était déjà joué. Elle arrivait trop tard, sans doute…**

**Kalia était a bout de forces, elle vit avec grande peine le jour se lever…Voila maintenant des heures qu'elle galopait, et elle n'avait toujours aucune trace de Drago, ni des autres, d'ailleurs…Pour elle, plus rien ne comptait…Les recherches qu'elle menait n'aboutiraient a rien…Une larme coula le long de sa joue,…Elle ne mourrait plus, a présent, puisque son « mari » avait donné la sienne…**

**Le mangemort qui l'accompagnait prit la parole…**

**-Ils peuvent être n' importe où…**

**-Oui…**

**-Ne perdez pas espoir, tenez, voila des traces de chevaux…**

**A l'autre bout de la foret, Hermione somnolait, blottie contre Drago…**

**Au moment où elle ouvrit les yeux, elle vit, a quelques dizaines de mètres a peine, un corps, gisant…Elle leva les yeux vers Drago, et ce dernier lui répondit, calmement…**

**-Il ne reste plus que Zabini…**

**-Tu… ?**

**-Oublies tout ça, Hermione…**

**-J'oublierais, mais nous sommes coincés…**

**-Hors de question de regagner le château, en tout cas…**

**-Laisse moi te soigner, tu es blessé...**

**-Je vais bien, ne t'en fais pas…**

**Hermione fut quelque peu vexée par cette attitude froide et distante, qu'elle ne lui connaissait pourtant plus depuis quelques mois…elle lui en voulait, également, pour Kalia, pour tout, en somme…**

**Et pourtant, lorsqu'il se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser, elle se laissa faire…**

**Kalia avançait, et elle était de plus en plus confiante…**

**Malheureusement, elle avait senti l'aura de Drago, mais elle en distinguait également 4 autres…Sûrement celle de Blaise, et celle d'Hermione…mais pour les deux autres…**

**Le soleil était a présent bien levé, et elle se sentait presque libre, sentiment certainement du a la légère brise qui soufflait a ce moment la…**

**Drago avait senti que des personnes approchaient … il avait alors demander a Hermione de se mettre en retrait…**

**Puis, il localisa, deux personnes, peut être trois, qui lui semblaient familières…**

**Drago ne mit cependant que très peu de temps pour comprendre…**

**-Kalia, prononça t'il doucement, elle est ici…**

**-Rejoins la, prononça distinctement Hermione….ce qui lui valu un regard noir de la part de Drago…**

**-Que…**

**-Allez vas y, elle risque plus que moi…non ?**

**Il fit un effort qui lui sembla sur humain pour laisser Hermione, mais conclu tout de même que Kalia courrait plus de dangers qu'elle…**

**Il l'aperçu, et se dirigea vers elle…mais Soudain, tout se déroula trop vite…**

**Blaise hurla :**

**-Par la, il y en a un !**

**Kalia, n'écoutant plus que son courage, après avoir adresser un sourire à Drago, se mit devant Blaise et hurla…**

**-Assez ! Vous n'êtes que des assassins !**

**-Mais qu'a tu fais, toi, hein ?**

**-Je…**

**-Mais oui, la princesse a la mémoire courte, tu es dans le plan depuis le commencement, et tu viens aujourd'hui t'interposer !**

**-Blaise ! Dans ce cas, tu peux avouer, on peut avouer que tu joues un double jeu !**

**-Double jeu ? Est ce moi, qui ai tué ma propre mère ?!**

**-Je t'interdis de m'en reparler…**

**Hermione avait quitté les bois, et elle entendit, tout comme Drago toute la conversation…**

**Elle vit au loin, une procession de Mangemorts, qui venaient dans leur direction, et elle regarda Drago…**

**Lui, avait compris, la guerre, si telle on pouvait nommer ce qui allait se dérouler, allait se passer ici, sous leurs yeux,…Il avait compris, au moment même ou il vit Dumbledore, aux cotés du Lord…**

**On s'était joués d'eux depuis le tout commencement…Le piège se refermait…sur eux…sur tout….**

**PS : voila, suite a un problème familial, le chapitre arrive en retard…Désolé, la suite arrive sans doute d'ici une semaine…En espérant que vous continuez tjs a lire !:p**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapitre 26 :**

**Hermione s'appuya instinctivement contre Drago, geste que ne manqua pas de remarquer notre chère Kalia…Je vous laisse deviner le semblant de réaction qu'elle eut a ce moment la…**

**Tout alla pour le moins vite, Ils étaient tous encerclés, et aucune manière de savoir qui était a présent de leur coté, ou contre eux…Ils étaient a portés de leur regard…Drago fixait intensément Kalia …Il avait eu si peur, il craignait tant de la perdre…qu'il se mit a marcher, dans sa direction, sans chercher a comprendre ce qu'il adviendrait…Trente pas, puis vingt…Blaise avait levé sa baguette sur elle, il comptait la tuer, et il ne pouvait laisser faire une chose pareille…**

**Ils n'entendirent tous qu'un énorme coup, peut être deux…**

**Puis on vit Blaise a terre, sans doute mort, un éclair vert étant allé de la baguette de Drago jusqu'à son cœur…et enfin Kalia, a terre, Drago , l'épaule sanglante, sur elle…**

**Drago ignorait si elle avait été touchée ou non…**

**-Kalia ! Kalia ! Réponds moi, je t'en prie ! Tu n'as rien ?  
-Drago ! Tu es vivant, oh par tous les sorciers, j'ai …eu si peur…**

**Un sourire apparu sur les lèvres de la jeune femme, puis une larme coula, le long de sa joue…**

**-Tu n'as rien, alors écoutes moi, et surtout, ne bouge pas, quoi qu'il arrive…Reste à l'abri…**

**-Sois prudent…**

**Drago se releva doucement, et sortit sa baguette, puisqu'il lui faudrait bien combattre…**

**Dumbledore et Voldemort étaient introuvables, et on ne voyait plus que des Mangemorts et des combattants de l'Ordre s'entretuer…Drago pensa soudain a Hermione…**

**Soudain, une voix résonna bien plus forte que les autres….**

**-Arrêtez !**

**Tout ne fut alors qu'un long silence…Drago et Hermione décelèrent bien avant qu'elle n'arrive, une nouvelle troupe en armes…Amis? Ou Ennemis ?**

**Hermione profita du silence pesant pour venir près de Drago…La troupe avançait dans leur direction, et ce ne fut qu'au moment ou le premier du groupe enleva son capuchon , qu'on entendit résonner, dans la plaine…**

**- Ron ! **

**Le rouquin était en effet présent, suivit de près par Harry…Hermione baissa instinctivement les yeux…Elle sentit qu'Harry voulait venir la prendre dans ses bras, mais Ron lui en empêcha…**

**-Mangemorts, et combattants de L'ordre…Vous arrivez tous a temps…Ce jeune homme, et cette jeune femme ne sont autre que Darwin et Howendias…Vous savez tous ce que cela signifie….**

**Hermione leva ses grands yeux chocolats vers celui qu'elle croyait jusqu'à présent être l'un de ses meilleurs amis, et murmura…**

**-Ron ?! Mais qu'est ce que….**

**Ce dernier s'avança vers elle et lui posa un doigt sur les lèvres…avant de lui chuchoter a l'oreille…**

**-Alors c'est ça…Tu as préféré Malefoy, cet ingrat, cet espèce d'orgueilleux, qui même a présent, préfère protéger ta « chère » sœur…**

**-Je…**

**-J'aurais pu te rendre bien plus heureuse Hermione…Il ne te mérite pas…**

**Il se recula et hurla à ses hommes…**

**-Arrêtez les, et tuez les…tous les deux…**

**Une pause, un silence…Il reprit soudainement…**

**-Finalement, j'ai peut être mieux…**

**Hermione…Drago…Suivez moi…**

**Ne comprenant rien de ce qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux, ils le suivirent…**

**Drago n'avait d'yeux que pour Elena, pourtant en sécurité…et à l'abri, contrairement a eux…Mais oui, vous les connaissez tous, ces moments de rage intense, ou si, il n'y avait personne pour vous arrêtez, vous auriez sans doute tout tuer et détruit sur votre passage…Et c'est tellement facile de jouer avec les nerfs d'une fille…Non ?**

**Rassurez vous, ou inquiétez vous…Ron a très bien compris tout ça…Et devinez avec les nerfs de qui il va s'amuser… ? Hermione, en effet, ou plutôt, bonne réponse…**

**Ils s'arrêtèrent après deux ou trois minutes de marche…et Ron se retourna, pour leur faire face…**

**-Drago…Ou devrais je dire Darwin…**

**Alors comme ça, tu aurais été futur…père ?**

**-Oui…**

**-Et comment se fait t'il que la mère en question ne soit pas la jeune femme présente a tes cotés, qui veille sur toi, comme sans doute personne ne l'a fait, qui a pu mentir a ses meilleurs amis, comme personne ne l'a jamais fait, qui a pu aimer un espèce de sans cœur comme toi, alors que « nous « on a toujours été la pour elle ?**

**Bien entendu, tu ne connais pas la réponse…et Elle non plus, du moins je crois…**

**Hermione, Hermy, tu nous as déçus, et c'est peu dire…**

**Ta sœur ? Celle qui a tué ta propre mère, et ton soi disant petit ami…qui n'a d'yeux que pour elle …ça doit être, comment dire…frustrant…non ?**

**Si on ajoute a cela, le simple fait que ta belle mère va épouser ton père…et oui…étonnée ?**

**Tout se bousculait dans la tête de la rouge et or…Ils n'eurent pas le temps d'entendre ce qu'elle prononça tout bas, que des cris retentirent du coté des deux armées…**

**C'était le moment que le Lord avait attendu depuis si longtemps…Il regarda Dumbledore, puis Potter, et hurla a ses Mangemorts…**

**« Allo ne…**

**L'ordre de guerre avait été lancé…**

**Une bataille sans pitié s'engagea alors…Les hommes et mangemorts se lancèrent dans un combat sanglant, sans même vraiment savoir pour quelle cause on se battait cette fois ci…**

**Harry vit Hermione et Drago revenir avec Ron…**

**Ce qui semblait improbable a tous arriva alors…Harry avait décidé d'en finir avec tout ceci…Il leva sa baguette vers Drago et prononça distinctement « Avada…**

**Il aurait sans doute pu finir, si une voix claire derrière lui n'avait pas fini à sa place…**

**« Avada Kedavra … »**

**Personne ne comprit alors…**

**Hermione se releva, et remit sa baguette dans sa poche, avant de continuer la bataille…**

**A l'endroit ou elle avait lancé son sort, gisait a présent le corps inerte de Kalia…**

**Comme dans le pire de ses cauchemars, Drago se précipita sur le corps, et ne comprit pas…C'était Hermione qui avait fait ça…sa propre sœur…Il releva ses grands yeux bleus vers le ciel, et chacun pu voir les larmes qui coulèrent alors…**

**Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que le combat n'avait plus de raison d'être, et que chacun avait reprit sa place respective, c'est-à-dire les mangemorts d'un coté, ceux de l'ordre de l'autre…Drago était toujours près du corps de la jeune femme, de sa compagne, la mère de son enfant, qui désormais ne viendrait jamais au monde…**

**Il contempla longtemps ce visage d'ange…et quelque chose attira son attention…Elle n'avait pas l'air d'avoir souffert, et si elle n'était pas si pale, on aurait pu croire qu'elle dormait….**

**De l'autre coté du champ, Hermione était assise, et contemplait le ciel…quand quelqu'un vint lui frapper sur l'épaule…**

**« Harry…**

**-Hermy…**

**-Non, pas la peine de me faire une quelconque leçon de morale, elle n'a eu que ce qu'elle méritait…**

**-Tu lui en voulais tant que ça ?**

**-Elle porte un enfant ! Celui pour qui les deux clans se seraient encore battus…**

**-Comme si c'était la seule raison…**

**-Elle…elle…Drago…Ma mère…**

**-Allez laisse Mione, j'ai compris…**

**Il vint alors la prendre dans ses bras…et elle pu pleurer comme jamais sans doute elle ne l'avait fait…**

**Quelques heures plus tard, Hermione avait préféré rentrer chez elle…**

**D'ailleurs, elle n'avait rien dit, pas un mot, et puis, de toutes façons, vu l'euphorie qui régnait dans la dite maison, elle aurait du mal a tout briser…**

**A peine était t'elle entrée que son père la prit dans ses bras…**

**-Oh ma petite Princesse, il s'est passé une chose horrible…**

**-De quoi parles tu ?**

**-Kalia…**

**Hermione sentit les larmes lui monter dans les yeux, mais elle s'efforça de ne rien dire…**

**-Oh Mione, la vie est vraiment injuste, elle devait venir, pour assister au mariage, et un accident…, avec Drago**

**-…**

**-D'ailleurs…il n'est pas la ?**

**-Non…Il ne viendra plus…**

**-Hermione, je comprends que tu sois bouleversée, c'était ta sœur…**

**C'était bien la, la dernière chose dont il aurait fallu lui parler pour le moment…c'était fini, elle avait tué, assassiné même, la personne a qui il tenait sans doute le plus…**

**Elle laissa son père, et monta directement dans sa chambre…**

**Elle resta allongée sur son lit une bonne partie de la journée…Et ne parvenait pas a fermer l'œil…La même scène se repassait en boucle dans sa tête…**

_**Elle avance, déterminée, elle sait ou elle va…**_

_**Kalia est en face d'elle, la baguette levée, et son ventre rond de plusieurs mois maintenant…**_

_**-Alors petite sœur…qu'est ce que tu fais la… ?**_

_**-Je pourrais te renvoyer la question...non ? Tu m'as tout pris, c'est toi qui a mit fin au jours de Maman…**_

_**-Il était temps que tu le saches, et puis, pour ton information, les remords n'ont jamais fait partis de mes sentiments…**_

_**-Encore faudrait t'il que tu en est…**_

_**-Et Toi ? Que vas-tu faire a présent… ? Drago est a moi, et a moi seule Hermione, met toi ça dans la tête…On vous a manipulés depuis le début…et dès que je n'aurais plus besoin de lui, on le fera exécuter…je t'enverrais une invitation…promis…**_

_**-Tu es vraiment la pire des garces, amazone par-dessus tout…et que feras tu de l'enfant ?**_

_**-Il sera élever par le Lord…**_

_**-Un futur petit Voldy, tu parles d'un futur…**_

_**-On va rester la à parler ?**_

_**-Non, je ne suis pas venue pour ça Kalia…**_

_**Et dis toi une chose, c'est que quoi que tu ais fais, je te…enfin je te pardonne…ça vaut mieux…**_

_**Avada….**_

**Et elle se réveilla en sursaut, comme pour la cinquième fois, au moins…**

**Elle cru encore qu'elle rêvait, puisqu'en face d'elle se trouvait…**

**« -Dray…**

**En effet, le blond était assis près d'elle, ses yeux bleus n'avaient plus la trace des larmes…et il semblait affaibli…**

**-Je… commença t'elle**

-**Ne dis rien, je sais déjà tout…****Je ne te dirais pas que ça va passer...**  
**Mais je veux que tu saches que tu n'as rien à te reprocher…**  
**Ça ne sert à rien de chercher à tout prix une explication à ce qu'il s'est passé...**

**-Je…**

**-Pourquoi ne dis-tu jamais ce que tu as dans la tête?**

**-J'ai toujours eu du mal, avec ce genre de choses…et Kalia, était, comment dire, un espèce d'échappatoire…Tu sais, je suis rester enfermé, pendant ces mois la…et on m'a dit tant de choses a ton sujet…**

**-Tu les as toutes crues… ?**

**-En partie oui…Je suis passé voir Dumbledore, il m'a tout expliqué…J'ai même eu le droit de voir la scène…**

**-…**

**-J'aurais du me rendre compte que je te faisait du mal…Tu connais la phrase qui dit…** « **Mon unique amour a jaillit de mon unique haine... »**

**-C'est censé nous résumer… ?**

**-Tu sais que Alicia et ton père…**

**-Se marrient, Merci de rajouter une couche…**

**-Tu dois aussi savoir qu'elle attend un enfant alors… ?  
-Quoi ???**

**Drago eut alors un rire nerveux, et comme on dit souvent que le rire est communicatif, Hermione se joignit a lui…**

**-Tu te rends compte, tout ça pour ça…**

**-A croire que le malheur n'arrive qu'aux gens qu'on aime…****  
-**** Non, si ça peut te rassurer, ça arrive aussi aux gens qu'on aime pas, mais dans ces cas la, on s'en fiche…**

**Drago regarda Hermione un long moment dans les yeux, et l'embrassa tendrement…**

**-Tu penses qu'on pourrait avoir une histoire normale… ?  
-Disons que plus « normale » ça va être dur…**

**-Tu sais quoi ?**

**-Non, mais je ne vais pas tarder a le savoir…**

**-Les préparations commencent demain…et tu es demoiselle d'honneur…**

**-Oh non…**

**-Toi, qui dit non pour aller faire les boutiques en ma compagnie ?**

**-En effet la, ça demande réflexion…**

**-Quitte a tout annoncer d'un coup…Figure toi, que ton père m'a gentiment proposé de rester ici jusqu'au mariage,…Pour t'aider a supporter l'enterrement, les préparations, et le mariage en lui-même…**

**-…J'ai le droit de dire « oh non !! »**

**-Tu peux, mais dans ce cas, je repars tout de suite…**

**-Non allez reste… **

**Elle lui déposa un baiser sur la joue…Et ils passèrent l'après midi et la soirée ensemble…**

**Le reste n'appartient qu'a eux…**

**-Quelques mois plus tard…-**

**-« Hermione ! Drago ! C'est une fille !!! »**

**Cette voix , qui rayonnait de bonheur, n'était autre que celle de William, a nouveau papa, comme on dit si bien…Tout était allé très vite…**

**Chacun était venu pour les cérémonies a la mémoire de Kalia, puis avait eu lieu le mariage, et Hermione avait même fait l'effort exceptionnel d'adresser ses « sincères félicitations » a Alicia …a noter dans le livre des records, selon Drago…**

**Lui et elle ? Heu le grand amour, enfin Version une Gryffy et Un Serpy…tout de même…Il faut même dire qu'Alicia était devenue supportable, pendant sa grossesse…exploit…**

**Revenons donc à l'hôpital, Alicia venait de mettre au monde une petite fille…**

**Hermione regarda longuement le bébé…Avec Drago a ses cotés…**

**« -Elle est magnifique…**

**-Elle doit tenir ça de sa mère, pas de sa demi sœur…**

**-Oh !**

**-Allez, je plaisante…**

**-Hermione ? **

**Hermione se retourna, de manière à se trouver près du berceau, et d'Alicia, puisque c'est cette dernière qui l'avait appelée…**

**-Oui ?**

**-Je voudrais, enfin nous voudrions, ton père et moi, que ce soit toi et Drago qui choisissiez le prénom du bébé…**

**Hermione réfléchit alors pendant un long moment…Elle prit la main de Drago et lui chuchota son idée a l'oreille…Ce dernier manqua de s'étouffer, mais lui fit un merveilleux sourire…**

**Hermione se pencha alors vers le berceau, et prononça, de manière a ce que tout le monde puisse entendre…**

**« -Bienvenue au monde, Callia…**

**_¤ Dis, Hermione…_**

**_Tu te souviens de notre rencontre?_****_  
_****_Moi, je suis plutôt du genre à croire_****_  
_****_à ce que l'on appelle le destin_****_  
_****_Alors pour moi,_****_  
_****_c'est un effet du destin_****_  
_****_Tu peux en rire... ¤_**

**_PS final de l'auteur…._**

**_Je vous ai fait bien attendre, on peut dire ça comme ça, honte a moi…Voila, la fic est bel et bien terminée…je Tiens a remercier du fond du cœur tout ce qui l(ont lue et suivie durant tout ce temps…et puis, si vous aimez toujours les DM HG, je compte enfin bon j'espère bien vous retrouver dans « Destroyed in love », Personnellement, je l'aime autant que celle-ci, mais elle est plus, comment dire…un peu plus réelle…-_**

**_Voila, encore merci a tous, et gros biSous_**

**_(Une dernière review pour moi ? ;p )_**


End file.
